The War for the Planet
by Charan-Amaya
Summary: The WRO has been taken over by a mysterious man known as Victor. This man is partnered with the WEAPON known as The Crimson Warrior, with Sephiroth back and Vincent in chains, how will AVALANCHE and new allies save the day once again? Dun own FFVII.
1. The New Crisis

**The War for the Planet**

Chapter One:

_**The New Crisis**_

****

"The WRO has been overthrown! I repeat the WRO has been overthrown!" Announced the man on the television, at the moment, all of the televisions around the world had turned on with the same report coming in.

A man was running, running backwards looking at everyone behind him and talking at the same time. He was a news reporter that was talking rapidly as the camera swung around to show what was there. And Cloud Strife, who had been resting easy for almost a year since the Omega incident just a year before, but that was all about to change. Cloud looked at the TV screen in disbelief. Why did this always happen? Right now he was living a peaceful, fulfilling life with his fiancée Tifa Lockheart and all of that had to change now.

He was starting to believe that the planet hated him!

But he continued watching…

"The WRO has been overthrown and I bring you this exclusive coverage as the new leader of this organization is named Victor Amani! And as he makes…" The reporter stopped talking as a man emerged covered in a black robe with a hood on, nothing could be seen, but only that he was a man could be told.

"Greetings… I am sorry to leave you so shortly… But there are some people you need to see…" A pale hand was lifted by the man as he motioned to some people…

And they parted the way as a shocked silence came over them. They watched as two men marched, bound by chains and guns pointed to their backs.

Instantly, Cloud recognized them. One was the former owner of WRO, he looked like he had been beaten and tortured, and no doubt that he had been. But what shocked him was the man beside him, his nemesis, Sephiroth. The man looked like he had been through hell. It wasn't that Cloud cared, it was the shock that he had been caught, and that he was alive once more. Sephiroth still held his head high and glared at everyone. Even when the camera had a close-up of Sephiroth's beaten face, he could see he was the same man, even missing something… But then the camera went back to looking at Reeve. He could see the anger.

Tifa was standing beside him he could already feel her worry about the new events coming in. They both looked at each other, Cloud's mako blue hues meeting concerned brown ones. He shook his head sadly.

"I know…" He spoke to the woman he loved more than anything.

"Again we have to fight, huh…"

He nodded, saddening his lover even further. He didn't know how to take her pain away. Cloud knew how much she endured, for herself and him. There was nothing else he could do. Nothing at all, he had nothing at all.

Tifa looked away from him and sighed slightly. She sat down at the bar, looking down at the counter. No one was there, she said nothing at all. But Cloud could tell what she was thinking, and she started to talk to him, never facing him.

"We have to call Barret and the others. Cid needs to pick everyone up…"

Cloud nodded to her words, opening his PHS and dialed the man's number. He waited for a few rings before he heard the man answer the phone.

"Damnit I saw the damn news, I'm commin' already." Cloud said not a word as he continued to listen to Cid. "I have Yuffie, Barret, an' I'm pickin' up Rufus an' his Turks… I haven't found Vin yet."

Cloud looked at the TV, shocked. "You don't have too… Bring them here; Vincent's already where the takeover's taken place.

"Don't bother with Vincent watch the TV, everyone… We need to see this."

Cid hung up.

And they all turned to the TV. Vincent was standing there, holding his weapon known as Cerberus in his hand and in his claw was another weapon known as Death Penalty. He held the two of them up and said not a word said as they were pointed at the supposed Victor. The man who was going to be shot at responded, taking out a hidden pistol, pointing it at the opponent and everyone watching could tell that something was up.

"Ah, the famous Vincent Valentine, are you here to save your friend?"

"Let the two of them go."

"… I will not do such a thing, Chaos."

Vincent froze for a second hearing that name uttered by this man, they could see that he seemed startled by that being said to him.

"Yes, I know who you are, Vincent. And of course you have Chaos there don't you? The WEAPON, I'd rather speak to that fellow than you. Maybe we could negotiate… Your life in exchange for the there's? What do you say?" The man seemed to be grinning.

Vincent lowered his offensive weapons and looked at the two.

"… I wish to see them released and that they make it away safely, then you may have me."

"NO VINCENT!" Reeve called to him. "IT'S A TRAP!"

Vincent looked at Reeve saying not a word and shut his mouth for a moment. He then nodded for a second. "Reeve… Please find the others and destroy this plot. I care not what happens to me, just stay safe. The coffin…" The camera caught it all, and went to Reeve's face.

He closed his eyes nodding. "I swear my friend we will come back for you."

And then Vincent looked at Sephiroth. "You will help to, I hold you to that Sephiroth."

The man thought for a moment and nodded, he seemed to understand what Vincent said more than anyone watching it and that was there. Cloud, seeing this stood up declaring loudly "I WILL NOT WORK WITH HIM!"

But it continued and Cloud watched Vincent get approached by several men with chains placing them on his wrists, ankles, neck, and many other areas of his body. He nodded slightly letting them chain him like he was some animal, he was unarmed and then one man took out a whip and they removed his cape, and it struck him on the back. People gasped in horror across the world, he was being treated like some sort of freak. Vincent made no move what so ever, and then another whip came and another…

They let Sephiroth and Reeve go, returning them their weapons and materia. The two looked at Vincent and Reeve made his way to go near him. But Sephiroth grabbed Reeve's arm, the camera crew caught what he said. "You're one of Cloud's friends correct? We will do what Vincent has asked and go to him and his friends."

Reeve looked untrusting and glanced at Vincent he looked confused, hurt slightly. "Vincent, I promise to get help!"

Vincent shook his head. "JUST GO!" He was whipped once again and fell to his knees as the blood poured off his back, the man known as Victor laughed and laughed as the two ran away as fast as they could, towards the city known as Midgar now called Edge, and it watched them run and run.

"Well then… That's our live report…" And the camera was still fixed on Vincent, who they were whipping like some animal.

* * *

Cloud hated the man ordering this torture for a dear friend of his. He could see the pain in Vincent's eyes as they continued rolling on the cruelty displayed here. But there was some admiring as they could see that Vincent wouldn't let them see his pain fully, that they didn't see him cry, scream, or beg. It continued, and some people there started to get a voice, to shout for it to stop. Yet the soldiers pushed them back, not letting them near Victor or Vincent… But everyone continued to either protest or watch in pure horror as the events took place. 

Tifa was watching this, her hands over her eyes, trying to block out the image of their friend being whipped like that, tears streamed down her face and Cloud stood, taking hold of her and hugging his love tightly. "It's alright Tifa, we'll get him back don't worry… I swear that everything will be okay, we just have to get together and make sure everything's alright."

"Will you even accept help from Sephiroth?" Tifa whispered.

"… Yes… Even Sephiroth if it means everyone is safe in the end."

Not long after he said that, Cid's ship, the Sierra landed. It wasn't the fastest he possessed but it contained enough firepower that they would need for this mission. As the pilot came out to greet him and he looked enraged. Cloud knew that his friend had seen the thing also. The two of them nodded at one another with a mutual understanding. Tifa went on the ship letting the two of them talk for a moment before setting off. "Cloud… ya know wha' I'm gonna do once I git my hands on that sonuva bitch."

Cloud nodded in response to what his friend said, his mako blue eyes looking into the sky blue ones of the mechanic. They shared the same anger over what was happening to their friend. "I know what you're saying Cid. But we need to see this in a different manner, controlling the WRO means they're controlling the whole world, they have the advantage here. We don't."

"Jus' like ol' times, eh?"

There was a nod from the ex-SOILDER. "Of course."

Cid then led the way on the ship; he was greeted by familiar faces, from Rufus and the Turks to his old friends from AVALANCHE. He knew they had the same expression, and all of them had seen the news report, which at the moment was still playing on the rather large screen in the room. And Cloud watched in horror what happened next:

The news man was ordered again and again to keep recording the horrible things that were being shown. He looked nervous, scared, and of course frightful of the man in the black cape. Since that man was about to give a speech, as everyone heard the whip going up and down, hitting the man known as Vincent Valentine on the back repeatedly. It hurt, many winced. Yet the man never cried out in pain, he took it with pained eyes, but no expression at all…

And the man known as Victor stood up on some sort of stand, with a microphone in hand he started to speak to everyone there… Including the world that was watching in horror and terror, soon the man's horrible, evil voice slid in and out of their ears like water lapping at the sand on the beach.

"Hello, as you know my name is Victor, or now all of you may call me Master. Anyone who resists me and my ways shall be killed, or tortured as mister Valentine here is." He pointed to Vincent. "Now, I ask of all of you to continue with your daily lives, for now. Everything will be made clear soon enough and I mean everything. Thank you my beloved people, it shall be a pleasure ruling over all of you." He grinned. "Ha!"

There were gasps from the crowd as the insanity of this person was reaching them, the extent of his words was worse than the corruption the ShinRa Inc. even possessed. Rufus was the first to comment bitterly on such a thing. "Even ShinRa wasn't as crazy as this man." He scoffed, still a bit bitter at the fall of the place, but others shushed him as the man spoke once more, their new foe.

"Well then, I guess it is my duty to enlighten all of you on some matters. Like Vincent here, he is a WEAPON, one of many that exist. Chaos and the Crimson Warrior are the two that currently exist. And the Crimson Warrior is my ally, with Chaos under my control, there is not a person alive that can defeat me, not even Sephiroth himself."

And a gulp came from everyone there, except for the man, being whipped still…

A close up went to this man, seeing the puddle of blood, his own blood, that he was kneeling in. It was a surprise that Vincent could stand this, most men would have fainted from the blood loss and others would have died. Victor himself walked up to Vincent, lifting his chin up to gaze into his eyes. Then, smirking he bent down so their faces were only inches apart…

"Stop, for now." The whipping stopped… Vincent's body was bleeding, wounded… broken. But Victor didn't seem to care as he lifted the man to his feet and continued to hold him by the chin, a sick and twisted grin was felt, but not seen by anyone…

"Vincent… Oh precious Vincent…" He murmured, the camera barely heard. "Are you truly giving up everything to save two men, one your enemy even? A fool that is what you are, and that is what you will always be no matter what."

"… Who are you…?" Vincent asked the crazed man softly, his voice strong and yet weak with the whippings.

"Someone that you have never met, yet I know all about you, there's no doubt about that Vincent. Or should I call you an Ex-Turk? I know all about you, your friends, your enemies. I know everything, everything." Victor's hand went to caress Vincent's cheek; it was like he was attracted to the sniper in some sick twisted way. Or maybe, it wasn't that sick or twisted, maybe he was doing it to get to Vincent, to shake him, scare him.

* * *

Cloud sighed, looking at the group before him, turning off the TV. "We have to plan this first, but we need to make a plan, a strategy for all of this. Rushing in and killing everyone won't save Vincent. He's the first person we need to save, and then to defeat that man… And the so called Crimson-Warrior that seems to be another WEAPON. But we've defeated them before, Ultima, Diamond, Emerald, Ruby, and even Omega. Together, as a team, we can do anything; we've saved this planet time and time again and now it is the time to do it again, alright?" He was trying to calm them, and to give them confidence so that they could do what was needed.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else a few miles away from where the news broadcast was taking place Reeve and Sephiroth were running as fast as they could. The two not saying a word to one another but trying to escape, even if no one was following them. 

Soon coming into view was a woman. She stood there without saying a word, her eyes blinked once or twice as they saw something about her, this aura. Holding up her hand for them to stop, they slowed, soon enough in front of her the two stood, looking curiously, until she bowed.

"My lord Reeve, Mister Sephiroth… I am sorry I did not come earlier for the two of you. My name is Crimson Rose, and I am here to help." She rose from her bow and looked at the two.

"Crimson Rose…?" Reeve asked her.

"Yes, I am the current leader of the Crimson blood line, the assassin blood line if you must know."

Sephiroth said nothing, but referred to the woman suspiciously, even if his… companion for the time being, Reeve, was going to trust her automatically, he was not. She had stated she was an assassin, but that in itself was odd. Most people who were of that profession, unless a Turk didn't tell anyone, they just waited until the time was right for the kill. That was a surprise for the former General, but the name Crimson struck something in his memory, like he had heard of them before… Somewhere… Some time ago. But then again any assassin that states what they are is an idiot. His opinion of this woman wasn't that high.

"Why is Crimson here to help the two of us?" Reeve asked he had obviously heard of them before.

"We… We are against this man named Victor, and the self acclaimed Crimson Warrior. There is no doubt that they are a threat to our family, as well as the rest of the world. We and a few others have joined together recently in an effort to stop this madness… And part of our job is to protect you and to return you to the Avalanche group."

"Then tell me, how is this job?" Sephiroth asked, this was the first time he had spoken for sometime, and his voice startled the other two people that were with him, earning him their glances.

But she held firm and answered curtly. "Because it is." She would give no more reasons.

"…How can we trust you?" Reeve asked the woman.

"Ask yourself, it's either coming with me or going back. Which will you choose?"

Reeve, answering for the two of them, since is seemed that Sephiroth was not in a talkative mood at this particular moment, "Lead the way, miss." And they followed as she walked.

The Ex-General calmly assessed the situation within his mind, knowing that now he had no choice to help his puppet and his merry band of fellows with this battle. The companion of theirs known as Vincent Valentine had saved his life, he owed the man his own. There was no way he could get out of something as binding as a bond forged just because the man sacrificed himself for the sole sake of freeing him and the man known of Reeve. The sad part about it was that he did too feel the need to help this man, after seeing what they started him off for torture; no man could survive too long. Not even someone genetically enhanced.

In other words, he didn't have much time.

Of course, each person was lost in deep thought, all three of them, consumed with wonderings of what could happened, what might happen, and what has passed. Any of these thoughts could depress a person, and it did. The mood over them became dark and gloomy…

Finally they halted as the only female of them opened a hidden hatch that was in the ground. She didn't say a word but motioned for Reeve to jump first.

"I'm sorry Crimson, but are you CRAZY!" He was injured, old, and not in the mood for dangerous stunts, that was Cait Sith's job after all.

"Please go first, then Mister Sephiroth will go down and I will be last so I can close the hatch." She told him, her voice left them no argument.

"How can we trust you not to kill us, hm?" Sephiroth was suspicious of this woman; he was of course always a paranoid person, in this situation…

Caution had to be used, because this man was uncertain that if he died once again… Could he return?

Crimson frowned for a moment, looking at the two. She seemed to be in deep thought thinking of a reason to tell them on if they should trust her, or really why they should trust her. This woman wasn't a quick thinker. In times like these even a few seconds felt like eternity. And finally she perked up, as if she was suddenly excited about her reason.

"Because… You just have to trust me."

There were two looks of disbelief. The head of the legendary assassin family, Crimson was lead by a DIMWITTED woman who also had a thick skull for a head. Oh how the mighty have stooped so low. Shameful that was all that could be said.

"Okay then, I guess we'll just hop right in." Reeve was using something called sarcasm.

"Alright then," This woman was truly dimwitted. "Watch that landing, though."

Even Sephiroth had to let out a sigh, embarrassed for the Crimson family at how much of an idiot she was.

Even though Reeve had little trust for this woman, he could see she was rather honest, a bad quality for her profession, but it meant that he had a fifty/fifty chance for surviving this little adventure that soon would be put into motion. All he wanted was to get back to being the head of his company and then to help the world rebuild itself. From the very start that was what he had wanted to do.

He jumped down into the darkness, and as soon as the man landed, the place lit up like the sky on the fourth of July. But he realized where he was then; he was in the hallway for the Crimson's base. And there was no doubt about it. In his days working for ShinRa, he had heard that no one outside of the family could enter here. And anyone else was dead. Then again, these times meant that rules had to be broken he prayed that it was one of those rare occasions, or he was screwed.

Sephiroth was behind him, without a sound, he didn't even notice the man behind him until he heard the clunk of the other person that had accompanied them, Crimson Rose. The Ex-General didn't see that happy about everything going on around them. He seemed rather… Preoccupied with thought and Planet-knows-what other things he could be pondering.

"Alright then, Mister Sephiroth, Mister Reeve. Please follow me. And be careful, this is the base of Crimson. I will warn you that because you are with me it means that you will not be killed. Do not wander. Of course!" First her voice had been rather… Serious, but at the end once more she was her dimwitted self. Pity.

The two nodded as they started to follow the mysterious Crimson Rose, they didn't know what awaited them ahead, or what had truly taken place behind them. All that was known was that they had an uncertain future strait in front of them, yet even in a time like this, it could be said… Things might, just might, turn out to best. Fat chance.

They finally had taken off, still watching the news. The man known as Victor was preaching away like he owned the world. In truth, he did own the world, pretty much, but they couldn't help but feel the same pain as their friend, since from time to time they could see the whippings he was going through.

In reality, he had been tied up and stripped of his shirt even, they had tried to remove the claw a few times, but Vincent was not going to give that up. The shock was his terribly scarred form. He had many of them on his chest and abdomen. Yet they could see the blood pooling on the ground, and it seemed that it would never end.

Still, the man didn't cry, it was almost frightening at how much he was dealing with. Suddenly Victor was in front of Vincent and looked up at the man; their eyes seemed to stare at one another. The cloaked man lifted a pale hand and stroked Vincent's cheek with such tenderness…

"Why won't you let Chaos out?"

And the screen went blank.

* * *

A sigh uttered from the lips of the one and only Cloud Strife as he massaged his temples in deep thought. They needed a way to get Vincent out of that torture, and then they needed to contact Reeve… And Sephiroth. Even if Cloud hated this paring of companions, him with Sephiroth. He knew that Vincent would want it that way. 

"Cloud?" He heard Tifa's voice calling for him, soft. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder… Her hand.

"Yea?" He asked, turning to face her.

Everyone was looking at them, from the Turks and Rufus, to the members of AVALANCE. They all had the same looks, grave. He sighed, this was something difficult. He knew that all of them were under his command, and he was a leader once again. That was it.

"What are we going to do?" Yuffie's timid voice came.

"I'm not sure… I'm not sure…" Cloud muttered to them.

* * *

Reeve and Sephiroth were led into a room that seemed to be just pure darkness, they couldn't… At least Reeve knew he couldn't, truly he wasn't that sure about Sephiroth. The man was a strange one, there was no telling what he was able to do that normal people couldn't. 

"Alright then, switch on the lights." Ordered Crimson Rose.

And almost blindingly, lights had turned on, all of them. After the two had recovered from the sudden streams of light coming into their eyes, they looked around. It was a room filled with weapons and computers. And one large screen. And besides that there were three others, they were young like the woman before them. Crimson Rose smiled and clapped to get their attention.

"Well then, these are my siblings, my older brothers."

The three looked threatening, as if they felt that either Sephiroth or Reeve was going to go after their precious baby sister, if they weren't assassins, it wouldn't be as intimidating.

"Dark Light, Bloody Hell and Crimson Thorn. Brothers, these two are Sephiroth and Reeve." She was smiling introducing them all.

The names were rather odd, but it seemed that they were only code names, nothing more. Crimson Rose smiled as it seemed that Crimson Thorn was her twin brother. The two looked rather alike. Both possessed the same color of black hair, even it his was rather short, even if it went into his eyes, and her's braided down her back, containing many knives and kunai. All four of them shared the same oddly grey colored eyes. They even seemed to blink at the same time, the training was scary.

C. Rose had taken off her coat that she was wearing, revealing almost plane blue jeans that hugged her at the right places. Reeve noticed this, glad that at least she was pretty, with her pale face and large bust. She was wearing black leather like corset. It seemed that she had a large bust… It was rather hard NOT to notice… A lot like Tifa…

Crimson Thorn had moved and stood beside and slightly in front of his sister… He seemed rather protective and there was a glare that was directly pointed at Reeve and Sephiroth. At this moment, Sephiroth would've liked nothing more than to run that brat through, but he couldn't.

"Alright then, Crimson Rose." Reeve started. "Why are we here?"

"As you know I am the current leader of Crimson, Crimson Thorn is my triplet brother we need your help to save our other brother, Crimson Sky… But then again, we also would like to aide you in anyways that is needed to defeat this Victor, our men and women on the inside have been sending us information that now we are going to show you… And afterwards we can get a fix on the Sierra to send them a transmission."

"Wait." Sephiroth's voice was commanding as he walked up to the woman informing them of all of these things. He was getting rather close when Crimson Thorn stood in his way. Sephiroth smirked, pushing the man out of the way with a surprising force

Crimson Rose stayed put as Sephiroth was so close to her that they were barely touching, her nipples were rubbing against his chest… But neither of them moved. "Hikari." He said that word, as if it were to mean something.

"Dead."

There was a nod as he returned to his spot beside Reeve. The confused man was wondering what had been going on, yet it seemed like some sort of personal matter, for the sake of his life he didn't but in on the issue. But Hikari… That named seemed familiar…

"Well then, are you ready to find out everything?" She asked.

"Sister, please stop. We need to hurry, time is of the essence. You know what is at stake if they get control of Chaos…" Dark Light was growing impatient

"I will, older brother. Victor's name is Vice, and I know that will ring a bell to you. The Crimson Warrior is his… brother. We're not sure of his true identity. But as face as we know their intentions are to get control of Chaos… If they have control of the most powerful WEAPON, they can control all."

"…Sister."

"Alright… But I need help… I'm infiltrating their lines soon, but I need someone to come as my lover." She scowled, the first time they had seen another expression besides a smile.

"Of course, since we're her brothers we cannot do it, so we would like to ask Mister Seph-"

"Never." Sephiroth had cut Bloody Hell off.

"… Thank you for refusing, I can just pick up some random man. It doesn't need to be the 'Great Ex-General' Sephiroth, you know that." She was still scowling like a child.

"Wait…" Reeve frowned. "You mean to seduce Vice and to kill him, correct?"

"Very good, you're exactly right, Mister Reeve." Crimson Thorn had a slight smile.

"Simplistic." Sephiroth commented.

"Well then, figure out something better then." Bloody Hell offered the man.

He nodded; he had no liking for this bunch. The oldest of the four was at least thirty. The youngest two, the twins seemed to be about twenty two. And the other one was about twenty six. He was a person that was rather good with ages, but that was another matter. If they asked a plan from him, they would get one.

"Reeve."

"Yes, Sephiroth?"

"… The coffin, what did Valentine mean by such a phrase?"

"…The ShinRa mansion…" Reeve breathed.

"There's something there waiting for us, isn't there?"

Reeve nodded in agreement and looked at the leader of the Crimson family. His eyes had taken on the ones of a leader as he spoke: "I need to speak with Cloud now."

"Okay! Banana, transmission to the Sierra, owned by Captain Cid Highwind." Once again she was back to her bubbly self weather that part was good or bad was debatable.

The screen on the Highwind suddenly buzzed to life again as the face of Reeve, Sephiroth, and five unknown individuals showed up. Cloud, and the others were shocked to see such a sight, but Reeve started to speak.

"We need to meet at the ShinRa Mansion, there's something important there waiting for us! Please Cloud, we're with the Crimson family. Hurry… We will meet there in a day alright?" And before Cloud could answer, the screen was dark once more.

Cid looked at the chocobo-haired man and shrugged. "Al'ight then, wha're we doin' now, Chocobo-head?"

"Like they said, to the ShinRa Mansion…"

And Planet-Knows-What awaited them there.

* * *

**

* * *

Charan-Amaya: Well this is nice don't you think? Well I think this rocks, don't you? Hee, well enjoy reading this, don't you agree? **

**Vincent Valentine**: … I'm being tortured.

**Charan-Amaya**: Alright, please, this is my first epic-like fanfic, be honest and brutal but in the end review. Sorry but that is all I want. And I've already started on the second chapter, I hope I can get into deep writing moods for this and spew them out rapidly.

I hope. Please, encourage me to write! Please? Oh come on this is a damn good fanfic!


	2. ShinRa Mansion Base

_**The War for the Planet**_

Chapter Two:

**ShinRa Mansion Base**

Hours had slipped by as the three mix-matched group sat in the ShinRa mansion, it would take maybe an hour for the rest of the heroic group to arrive, but that wasn't the issue, since the three were driving one another insane.

Sephiroth's mako eyes trailed off of the form of the assassin, who had been sleeping the second she sat down—and then he gazed at the dozing Reeve, the only thing keeping him there was Vincent. The man had risked his own life to help save him, he owed the man weather he liked it or not. And the not part was the loudest within his mind at the current moment. The two by him were idiots, sleeping as if they couldn't be attacked by creatures that could spring any time to kill them.

It mattered not if the two died, it wasn't of his concern. But again the image of that crimson caped man popped into his mind, it was as if Valentine was haunting him somehow. Impossible—unless he was already dead, but he doubted such a thing. For the fact was that he knew that the man was not going to be killed so easily. It took a lot to kill a WEAPON. Yes, he knew the creature Chaos was a WEAPON, it was easy enough to see just by the power dripping off of him. But what surprised Sephiroth was that such power was not corrupting him. By the contrary—it was helping him live. Such power could take over the world with no resistance at all, yet it was the sheer will that Valentine held that kept him from slaughtering everything.

Impressive, if he cared about the safety of the world, that is.

Sephiroth closed his eyes for a moment, lingering on memories that he was struggling to remember, things had been lost to him since he came back. But with what he knew, it was easy to fill in the fogged blanks within him memory. It was as if when he was brought back these things were purposefully blocked from him. Maybe he was being a little overly paranoid.

Or not.

Reeve Tuesti stirred in his sleep as he shifted slightly. No doubt he was sleeping now with the soft snores coming from his lips. But they stopped and sparked back to life depending on his positing on the couch he laid upon. Sleeping was something he needed after the recent events, and knowing that sleep wasn't going to be easy for a long time encouraged his lids to shut.

Besides, why not take the time to avoid an awkward silence with a man who killed one of your dear friends and tried to destroy the world? There was a reason for the non-talking situation. It was the lack of trying, and that the only one that really wanted to talk was Crimson Rose, yet she drifted off almost as soon as her bum hit the couch!

Sitting up, Crimson Rose had finally awakened from her rather long slumber. Blinking her tired silver-gray eyes she yawned and stretched her form, curling up again on the couch. Wrapping her coat around her she tried to fall asleep again, but opened one of her eyes to glance at Sephiroth curiously. Green eyes meeting silver, she sat up and still looked at him; it was as if she just wanted him to let her sleep. But otherwise they were just not speaking…

"You want to know my name?" She asked, more so of a wondering than an actual question.

"Not really." Sure, he was curious, since Crimson members rarely gave out their true names, this was a first.

"Syn, that's my name. Alright? I hate being called Crimson Rose anyways."

"…" Sephiroth didn't even bother to give that a response as he glanced at the once-again-snoring Reeve.

"Alright…" Syn wasn't very happy that she wasn't getting to talk to anyone during this; she really didn't get to speak to people that often. Besides barking orders at her siblings and other family members—speaking was something she liked. Just to hear someone talk and her talking made her feel as if she was actually normal. Something that she really didn't do much, what with all of the killing of people and creatures that was mandatory daily activities for her. In the end, life was boring to her… Sometimes she even dreamed of not doing any of that, like being a super model—anything but an assassin.

That's what made it a sad thing when she remembered her place in Crimson. As its leader she was standardized the name Crimson Rose, it was her title as leader that made her who she was. In truth, she hated such a title. Signifying that she was bound by the chains of Crimson until her dying day, which of course she expected to die soon, all of Crimson died young. It was a tradition, in a sense.

"So then, why are you alive again?" Still, she attempted to spark some sort of conversation between them.

"I can be." He turned down the offer for talking once again.

"Well, there must be a reason behind it."

"There is not, I am alive."

"Oh come on! Why don't you wish to talk?"

"Because you annoy me, Crimson Rose." His irritation was showing.

"How can I annoy you?" Pressing the issue, she asked a question just to get him to speak to her, even if she really didn't think she was annoying.

"Crimson's existence is a bother."

"Why don't you like people?" Now that was a question that could be taken many ways. More so she just wished to know why he hated people so much, she knew that some were horrible and others great. So why did he have such a grudge against all of humanity?

"Why? Humans are cruel and sickening creatures that feed off of hatred and the suffering of others, they should all be killed."

"Some people are like that, but there are good people within the world… Look at Reeve, he's selflessly helping the world anyway he can…"

"… I disagree; all humans are helping another for their own selfish gains."

"That's not true!"

"Why do you argue with me?"

"Because I'm right, that's why!"

"How are you right?" He was curious on her reasoning.

Syn stood up and looked at him with a curious blink of her eyes. Keeping her gaze on him she then sat down beside him looking into his mako eyes with her own silver ones before she closed them briefly with a smile.

"Oh ye of little faith, sure people are horrible creatures. But in the end there are those who are great nice people."

"…" Sephiroth held his tongue for the moment as she continued her little 'humans are good' speech.

"Why is it that you just see the worst in people? Alright, so I'm not the best example because I'm an assassin, proving your point to an extent. But I don't enjoy killing most of my victims, there are a few that I love slashing their throat of course. Still, that's not the point!" She took in a breath and smiled. "Well, if you really hate people then you have to look at yourself, you're a person, along with everyone else around you."

"…What is your point?"

"Just by seeing a few people, you can't judge everyone. I guarantee there is someone that you will find to be the kindest and nicest person that you've ever met and they'll change your whole view."

Sephiroth arched a silver brow curiously. Not that positive on her bet—or whatever the hell she called it… "I shall take you up on that offer."

Reeve shifted in his sleep as he yawned, stretching… He was finally waking up from his nap as he sat up and blinked his tired eyes, looking at the two people beside him. "How much longer do we have?" He asked.

Syn looked at the watch on her wrist and smiled. "We have about two hours until the dead line!"

"Only two hours then. I'm glad, the sooner we meet one another, the closer we get to helping Vincent." Reeve nodded to himself.

Syn stood herself up and stretched her form out, looking rather relaxed even though she had many weapons still sticking in and out of her rather long braid. With a smile on her face she sat back down by Sephiroth, leaning back into the couch with an almost serene expression on her face, but it was hard to picture an assassin as serene.

Reeve Tuesti watched the rather happy young woman, surprised that she could be so calm at a time like this; then again he figured he was the only one on edge at the current time, seeing that things weren't going well… A friend of his was going under Planet-knows-what tortures. As he fretted about the condition of the Army that worked for the WRO among other things, of course he had to worry… Who would of this bunch worry if he did not?

The former President of the WRO looked at Sephiroth. He remembered the man different, colder… deadlier than he was now. But… It was as if the silver-haired man was missing something he had possessed it before. Almost like Jenova had finally left the man.

Was he right?

* * *

Cloud was the first to wake on the ship, walking onto the bridge almost amazed at Cid who was still flying perfectly even now. The man seemed worn with flying all night, not that he was going to bother the probably irritated pilot. Besides, he would rather not get hit for the time being, since it seemed to be Cid's favorite pastime: Hit the Chocobo Head. Yep, that was something he wanted to get away from. 

The blonde's thoughts trailed onto the recent events. Sephiroth was alive, ALIVE! Of all things he could have thought of for this to be any worse than it was there was nothing. The man he had feared and fought so many times in the past years was back and most likely still hell bent on destroying the precious planet they lived upon. The blue-eyed swordsman sighed irritated with these events. It was just that fact that his greatest enemy had returned caused him such worry.

What if this time Sephiroth killed Tifa? He loved Tifa more than anything in this world, and he knew he couldn't afford to lose her, if she died… Cloud would kill himself. There was nothing more to be said about that. They were engaged, they were going to get married soon! That was what they had planned and now those plans were shattered, at least for now.

Maybe one day they could finally live in the peace that they desired. There would be no fighting, no Sephiroth, no more WEAPONS seeking to destroy the Planet they were designed to protect. There would be nothing but a serene peace. Cloud didn't wish for his family to fight again and again against the evils that could be born from the spawn of humanity. He had fought these creatures several times before, and remembered the hard battles and trials he had faced during those times. If his children, or his children's children, or even his children's children's children had to face such horrid things… He would have failed them.

Silently, he let a prayer slip through his thoughts as he begged the Planet to not put his descendants through what he and his comrades had endured.

As he prayed, a hand was gently placed on his shoulder. The swordsman was startled as he whipped around looking into chocolate hues of his love, Tifa. A soft smile crossed his features to see his beloved standing there. With that soft grin he embraced her without a word before talking.

"Cloud…" Tifa said softly, returning the hug as they held their embrace.

"Yea?"

"Don't worry; we'll make it like we always have…"

He nodded. "I hope so."

"We will, even… Even if we have to be helped by Sephiroth."

Cloud hugged her a little tighter; afraid of what would happen when they saw his enemy once again. Not that the whole 'Vincent making sure with a word that Sephiroth was kinda on their side' wasn't all dandy and good. But there was the thing that Sephiroth had tried to destroy the world on numerous occasions and killed a pink wearing flower girl about three years ago. Yes, indeed he had a reason to worry.

"I just don't want to lose you Tifa. I don't know what I could do without you; I couldn't survive if I lost you."

"Don't die on me Cloud; I want everyone here for our wedding… You know?" She was still thinking about that, even now. Ever since Cloud proposed she had wanted everyone there for that day.

That even included dragging their asses to the place.

"Mmm. And besides, we have to rescue Vincent before anything else happens." A sigh escaped his lips as he pondered about the gunman.

Even after three years of knowing the man his knowledge of the man was very limited to a few things: He possessed demons, one including a WEAPON known as Chaos, he was once a Turk in love with a woman named Lucrecia, and he knew everything for some strange reason.

Probably the one person that knew the man better than anyone was Cid Highwind, the pilot of the Sierra. Which the man was flying it not too far away from them, and looking like he was going to drop if he had to fly any longer.

Letting go of his love, he looked at her once before kissing her once on her lovely pink lips before going over to the tired mechanic and tapping his shoulder.

"Ya', wha' iz it Chocobo…" He muttered, yawning. The man seemed to have lost most of his hold on the English language while being tired. Not that it was anything new.

"You need to go to bed Cid." Cloud informed the pilot, almost ordering him to leave his post and to go to bed.

"Damnit I'll be fuckin' find…" Blinking his tired eyes, Cid tried to focus on what was ahead. Amazingly enough the man's flying skills were still flawless even in such a tired state. For a sleepy pilot he was still a damn good one.

Tifa also walked over and helped set the flying to auto pilot and to where they were going. Also, dragging Cid away from the steering and to his room, then tucking him in and watching as he fell asleep aster than anyone could expect the man to.

Returning to the bridge they watched the world fly underneath them together, realizing they had only two short hours until they once again had to face an enemy they would never forget. And that would be one of the most difficult things for this mission. Sephiroth was a man that had killed their friend, a truly evil person that they could never forgive for what he had done to them. Yet, now they were forced to work with him to save another dear friend. Why did the Planet hate them so?

Cloud was left to his woeful thoughts as he continued to wait for them to arrive, and face a destiny uncertain.

Would they survive?

* * *

Vincent's crimson hues flew open; it had been what, days since he had fallen into the sweet bliss of unconsciousness? He doubted such a thing as he closed his eyes once again, willing himself to sleep the next round of tortures. After they had filleted his back to no return they started to burn him and numerous other tortures to his battered and beaten form. 

But he refused to bend to their will, what was wanted is for him to change into Chaos. Yes, he heard the WEAPON's whispers in his ear to change and destroy them all. Even though the thought was rather tempting he kept his will at bay. He refused to kill innocents that may be around, even if he doubted such things. That didn't matter, he would be rescued, or at least escape…

He had to bring Vice down, and the other known as The Crimson Warrior. There was no doubt that was his current mission, as a WEAPON it was his duty to protect the planet from such threats. Even in truth it was killing his WEAPON 'kin' that didn't matter, he had to defeat them, or risk the lives of the ones he cared for most. His friends, those were the people he had to protect. And the others that lived around the world, blissfully unaware, they were aware, but unaware of the true horrors.

Blissfully unaware.

Sadly ending his thoughts hearing the door to this hellhole of his open he waited to see who it was, not bothering to move since it would only bring pain from his half-closed wounds that he could feel seething something that he didn't care to know about at the current moment.

"Are you awake, Vincent?"

Vincent gave no response, knowing the damned voice belonged to a man named Vice so right now he wasn't going to answer the man, since only horrid pain would come from such an action. Shutting his trap and closing his eyes, keeping his breathing even he tried to convince the man that he was sleeping soundly and to not be disturbed, yet he doubted the man would fall for such a foolish tactic. All he could do was hope, wasn't that all he needed? No, he needed a miracle and fast, oh Planet…

But to his dislike the man continued walking forward until he felt a hand placed on his back—the most heavily wounded area of his body, unfortunately for Vice he wasn't reacting to that. He went numb hours ago anyways. "So you are sleeping, Chaos… Why? Why won't you come free, I promise not to hurt you, much anyways. Besides, you'll get to kill and destroy things more than you can ever imagine. Why deny yourself the experience. Why not… enjoy it?"

To Chaos, Vincent knew the offer was tempting, even if they had worked together a year ago, that didn't mean they would be the same with Vice's offers becoming even more temping to the demon that he currently wasn't in the best of terms with.

Finally giving up, Vice turned on his heel and walked out of the door, but not before saying his last little piece to the supposedly sleeping form. "Your torture will continue when you wake, I'll be back in half an hour, Vincent."

Listening to the echoes of his footsteps, Vincent knew he had to escape, doubting that he could live through another one of those torture sessions that Vice seemed to eager to give out freely to Vincent.

There were some sick people here, both sickeningly twisted and sickeningly sweet. Thankfully the latter wasn't present or Vincent knew he would be dead at the current moment, not that it was a bad thing, he just didn't find the pain rather appealing to life.

* * *

They landed. It jolted the blonde awake as he finally shook his head as he saw that everyone else was already suited up, rather tired and grumpy from the ride of course, but soon everyone was ready to go out, armed and ready for anything and everything that could and most likely would come after them in the near future. Prepared for the worst they entered the town of Niblehiem and made their way towards the haunted and abandoned looking mansion: The Shinra Mansion to be exact. 

Cloud was the head of the team of course as he paraded through the gates and swung open the mansion door, his eyes landing on a silver haired figure sitting there, with a rather bored expression upon his face. But it lit up as cerulean eyes met mako green hues… The two met gaze, staring for a moment before Cloud walked further in, never breaking his gaze with the other man, this was the same man who had killed Aeris. The man that slaughtered his home, burning it to the ground in a single night, of course it was the same man, and he went by the name of Sephiroth.

"Cloud." Sephiroth was the first to break the awkward silence that passed between everyone as they were now finally in the same room together. Thing were just not going well for the moment.

"Sephiroth." Without speaking the two probably passed between them millions of insults between them to try and break such a barrier, it wasn't working.

"…?"

"Why aren't you dead?"

"Why aren't you?"

"Sephiroth, why won't you just stay dead!"

"I was brought back against my will."

"Sure, likely story."

"It's the truth, and at this moment I owe your companion, Valentine, my life. I have a debt to pay him, for now I shall tolerate you. The second I repay that debt we will fight, and I will kill you."

"What about the last three times, hm? I've killed you all of those times!"

"Puppet…" Sephiroth smiled. "You forget, I pull the strings and you dance along."

"I am not your puppet."

Tifa placed her hand on Cloud's shoulder, trying to calm him before a fight was started right then and there. Sighing she spoke, calming her love with a soothing voice. "Don't Cloud, he's not worth it."

"You're right." Breaking his gaze from that of the silver-haired swordsman he paced the room as finally everyone was comfortable in the room, Cloud standing before them with a frown on his face as he started to speak. "Vincent's been captured by the man named Vice and a WEAPON named the Crimson Warrior. We're having the assassin family Crimson helps us, along with… Sephiroth…" He spoke the last word with such distaste Cloud could feel the other man's glare piercing his flesh.

"Vincent is the only one that knows about this stuff, about the workings of WEAPONS and probably what they're planning. He's behind enemies lines and we need to rescue him."

"How are we going to do that?" Yuffie piped up standing and looking at Cloud. "We don't even know where he is."

"I'm not sure." Cloud said.

"Why dun' we just barge in and blast their asses." Barret said, rather stubbornly.

"Here here, yo!" Reno piped up.

"Good plan." Rude agreed with his partner.

"I'd like that plan too, but they're completely surrounded in guarding, there's no way we could get in or out of there without ending up full of holes." Cloud sighed, frustrated and sitting down rubbing his temples.

"Perhaps we should find the location of Vincent and send one man in to sneak him out then have others ready as backup. Just in case being discovered they can ambush the reinforcements to detain the prisoner with another group stationed at the getaway vehicle…" Sephiroth summarized a short version of the plan.

Everyone looked at the man in surprise at what he had said. Was Sephiroth actually offering his help in this mission? It seemed so, le gasp! Le faint, and finally le die of SHOCK.

Syn smiled at the group as they looked at Sephiroth as she raised her voice to offer her own two cents. "I have men working undercover there; I bet soon enough we'll know where the guy is, so I bet his plan will work. But who should we send in out of all of the people here?" She asked.

"Who's the least recognizable out of all of us?" Tifa asked.

Rufus looked at the four Turks, sighing, knowing that he and they were easily spotted no matter what the situation… No, that wasn't entirely true. But he didn't wish to risk the possibility of them being spotted, which was more than likely. Especially if Reno was sent in, the damn man was like a sore thumb.

Barret knew that he and pretty much everyone else there was easily recognizable. It was a sad thing, which meant the best plan of all; sadly it was Sephiroth's. But that was the best thing they had at the moment.

"I'll go, I'm a master of disguises, don't worry." Syn smiled at them as she stood in front of all of them, taking a place in front of the people. "Well, I guess you'll just have to figure out all of the messy details, but first… I think we need to eat and to sleep. The food thing is full with perfectly reasonable expiration date." She smiled slightly and bounded off. For an assassin, again, she was a little too happy.

"I pray no one is allergic to anything!" She called.

"Is it just me, or is she rather odd for an assassin?" Nanaki, the proud creature from Cosmo Canyon walked over on his four legs with his fire lit tail wagging back and fourth. A smile was on his face as he continued to walk around the area and finally heading into the kitchen, hoping that the girl wasn't going to try and poison them…

"What is her name?" Rufus Shinra, former president off ShinRa Co. which at the moment was nonexistent. Closing his blue eyes he waiting for a moment, wondering why no one knew the female's name.

"Syn." Sephiroth answered them, falling back into his silent state.

"Syn? Isn't that an odd name for a girl?" Surprisingly enough it was Tseng who spoke for once.

"I agree, why name a kid Syn… It's like condemning them." Elena was agreeing to her love.

Cid Highwind had surprisingly made no comment, until they heard snoring come from the man and realized he had slept through the whole thing. It wasn't as surprising as it should have been, Cid usually slept through the meetings and later the pilot found out since he was the one with the airship after all. It was something he was slowed and no one else but he was.

The number one advantage of being the pilot for the group, it came with guaranteed benefits left and right!

"Alright then, the next thing on our agenda is how and where are we going to sleep, after all. I really don't want to be sleeping on the floor." Tifa brought up the issue as thethree females had seemingly planned this all along.

"I would rather all of us get the sleeping bags and other supplies from the Sierra and just move the furniture—which I notice is rather new…" Cloud suspected that Vincent had been living at the mansion, but there was proof now! "And we just all sleep in this room. It's a more guaranteed way that we'll be safer, alright? Just bear with me."

Tifa smiled slightly and went to Cloud's side, pressing her hand again on his shoulder she spoke. "Okay everyone. I want the guys to please fetch the stuff from the Sierra, waking up Cid first, and then we are going to…" She meant the females. "Cook dinner, I've heard the stomachs roar."

Some of the moaned, others groaned and some just suffered silently as they filed out and back out to the Sierra, fetching blanket, pillows, covers, sleeping bags, and the other necessities they would need during the night. Without a doubt they arrived back at the mansion without a scratch having all of the things needed.

By the time they had finished setting up the 'sleeping room' the food was finally finished. They had found several set up tables around the mansion and set them all up in the kitchen, a rather large one at that, making it to a long table. The hard part was finding chairs, but in the end there were enough for the fourteen people that were eating. It was funny at all they made, anything from Mac and Cheese to steak was on the table. All of it spread out.

Tifa stepped out of the room, looking at the men and smiled slightly, trying to smooth things over between everyone. All right so she didn't like Sephiroth at all just like everyone else in the current group. But at least she could attempt to calm everyone. The tension hanging in the air was even too much to be shot through!

"Well, the food's ready so hurry it up and get in here, but first at least clean off a little." She giggled slightly at her own statement, they weren't dirty, a little disheveled but nothing more.

Walking back in and placing the plates and silverware down with many napkins, finally being done with the long and tiresome process the four females sat down and waited for the males to come in slowly and surely. Finally everyone was seated. "Well then, let's eat!" Tifa announced to them.

Then the consummation of the hard-worked for meal began, knowing that it was one of their last meals that was going to actually fill them.

* * *

Vincent's crimson hues flew open in panic hours later as he realized he had been moved to another room, one that oddly enough had windows, except there were rather strong looking bars covering them. Looking at them, he wondered if perhaps he could tear them away, and maybe escape from this torture.

It was a long shot, but of course the sniper was going to take it! If not, he shuddered to think of what other 'activities' Vice had planned for him... This time he wondered if he would break? Chaos's restraints were weakening, almost to a point he knew there wasn't much more he could take of this.

Would he set Chaos free?

Shaking off such matters, he stood and walked to the window ashe placed his hands (one a metal claw) around them, giving a tug. Slightly surprised at his metal claw had done a little bit of moving with that tug he placed both hands on one bar and started to pull with all of his might to attempt removing it. With a loud clatter on the floor the first bar was gone, only six more to go.

The process brought excruciating pain to his form, but he ignored it, once he was free then he could escape away from the place. That was what he wanted—freedom. If not, he dare not guess at how long it was until they broke him. He couldn't help thinking about that, if he transformed into Choas there was no doubt Vice had a plan to control and use Chaos to destroy the Planet. But, he couldn't stay here to find out.

The Ex-Turk even admitted to himself that he was in danger; these people could kill him any time they wished. The good thing was that they hadn't ended his life, yet. It took a process of several hours, he hoped. At least it felt like it had been that long. Yet in the end his efforts didn't prove to be fruitless. Smiling at the seven bars that had once barred him in he hoisted himself up and onto the window sill… He looked outside, gulping slightly.

It was a long way down…

Finally pushing himself out and onto a window below he started a long climb down, panicing mentally, and wondering if he was going to survive this he continued this unnerving climb. He used it as his own personal ladder, going from window to window, using what he had of his former Turk skills to help him in this task. He needed that stealth and blending within the shadows to complete this leg of his 'mission'.

While dodging guards and making sure he wasn't recaptured… Along with resting time, his injures were still bleeding from time to time, making him weaker than before. He could smell the scent of copper coming off of his form. There wasn't much time he had before he was noted as missing, the sniper was positive he had about fourty minutes to get as far away as possible, maybe an hour if he was luckier than usual.

This long process gave him time to ponder upon the current events that had taken place. His annoyance for this event was growing by the second. Yet his mouth was fastened shut to ever speak of it. What bothered him more was his wounds, yet he couldn't stop moving for fear of the guards catching him. Planet knew what kind of tortures were instore for him if he was ever found attempting to escape from such a hellhole.

It finally set in, fear. So far he knew his over-confidence was probably what would do him in. This time it would most likely be leathal. Vincent wasn't positive of his own limitations, making him even more dangerous to himself then he would prefer. Closing his eyes, pushing back fear, one of the most frightful things that had ever taken him over. Yes, he remembered a time that was constantly full of that dreadful thing. When he was back in Hojo's labs all of those years ago, undergoing experiments, tortures, all for the amusement of a sick and twisted man. Thankfully, that man was in his grave, may he never live again.

Yet with Vincent's streak, he knew he wasn't going to be so lucky on that part.

While contemplating such things he stoppedat one window, he spotted something he remembered fully. His weapons were sitting there, almost begging him to take them back. Oh how he had missed the feel of his guns within his hands, pulling the trigger with a slight kick as the bullet released itself. The gunman was going to take his dear weapons back, after all, he couldn't parade around defenceless now could he?

A sly grin etched on his features as he smashed the damned thing open and quick stole his precious weapons back. Returning them to their designated spots… Death Penalty, his precious tresured weapon which he had had with him for years now... Placing it lovingly in its holister he finally jumped the final two windows until he had landed gracefully on the ground.

He was finally free. Armed and once more dangerous he set off, the tiring start wasn't over, and realizing his was near the place he had asked them to assemble. Knowing Cloud, the leader of a portion of the band, they were most certainly doomed. Unless Reeve or someone had bluntly told the man where he wished for them to be. Which conviently probably happened, the swordsman had that sort of luck all the time.

At least he hoped his hint was taken seriously. It was the only way he could reveal where he wished them to be without exactly giving away the location. Not that it mattered anymore, if Vice found that he was missing any time in the near future, he was bound to be recaptured, or worse.

His crimson hues gazed at the star-filled sky, lingering for a moment longer as finally he set off in a brisk pace, making way for a place called Nibleheim. In a place where the ShinRa Mansion lay, the place where his damnable coffin resided. That place was where the cursed past thirty-one years ago began, and he prayed that soon that was where all of this would finally end.

Maybe wishes did come true. If they did, was there a chance that this wish was going to? Or was it truly just something you told to kids to give them a spark of hope.

But just that spark of hope was enough to keep one injured crimson-caped man going on and on. Until the day the Planet ended, a spark of hope was all he had.

* * *

**

* * *

Charan-Amaya: Well there is the second chapter of my epic ficcy. I bet all of you love it and yes I am lazy. I typed this out in two days but after procrastinating over a month, yes yes, yell at me if you must but remember. At least I did it. **

Thanks to **_Blindfolded Angel_** who gave me a review that convinced me to get off of my arse and type this all out. Of course, I better get more reviews of course… Right?

**Vincent Valentine**: So I am walking injured with a spark of hope to settle this situation quickly?

**Charan-Amaya**: Yeppers. But there are plot twists that you won't expect! Some that I even haven't thought of yet!

**Cloud**: We're doomed then.

**Sephiroth**: For once I must agree with you, but I doubt I'm fully in character.

**Charan-Amaya**: You're supposed to be OOC, and why? Jenova's gone, she was FINALLY fully killed in AC. Without her ugly self encouraging you you're a bit lost!

**Sephiroth**: Remember Aeris?

**Charan-Amaya**: You mean the bitch who I am so thankful unto you for killing her off, thank you!

**Cloud**: WHAT!

**Aeris**: That's so mean! So why am I not in this fic?

**Charan-Amaya**: You will be, flashbacks and all… You have to help all of the characters when they're down and all.

**Zack**: What about me?

**Charan-Amaya**: I dunno. I'll let you help Aeris... And of course I'll huggle you!

**Zack**: I sense a plot twist. In this part at least...

**Vincent**: I do too, that woman is up to something.

**Charan-Amaya**: Yup, and yes it will be a good one, don't worry. This ficcy is going to be a rather dark one. -Talking about something else-

**Vincent**: Joy. /sarcasm

**Cloud**: Well, read and review this fanfic, alright? It might just make it go by quicker… I hope.


	3. Humor Masking Grave Times

**Charan-Amaya**: This is more of a filler chapter if anything; it just explains some things along with telling you a bit about of what's going on. Alright? I'm sorry about this, but I needed a few things told before we could get deeper into the plot… Refer to this chapter if you ever get lost on some of their goals.

Oh, here's another title for this story: **_Final Fantasy VII: Final Clash

* * *

_**

_**The War for the Planet**_

**Chapter Three**

**Humor Masking Grave Times**

Cloud's blue eyes scanned everyone as they ate. Some ate in polite quiet manners, while others shoved their faces full as fast as they could (mainly Cid in this, more so tea than food) and finally one just didn't eat (Sephiroth). He was mildly curious to know why the general didn't stuff his face, not that it mattered. Maybe it was the fact that the man wasn't even HUMAN after all. But the swordsman resist all of the foul words he wished to say to the man, and even the thoughts of slowly murdering him were cast aside as he enjoyed the meal Tifa helped make. Of course anything she had a hand in was better, because Tifa made everything better for him. She always had, and for him, she always would.

A soft smile crossed his lips as he continued to eat, thinking of the lovely radiant beauty beside him. It wasn't until after he proposed—out of the blue—that they really had gotten close, close. She taught him so many things about himself he was shocked at what he saw. But they balanced one another it was perfect, for his faults he was picked up by her. And for her very few faults he helped her. A smile crossed his lips as he continued thinking about his love, staring off into what seemed to be a dreamland as his food was slowly being consumed…

"Cloud…?" A soft voice asked as suddenly the man was thrown out of his rather naughty daydreams and brought back unhappily to reality, but his happiness returned as he smiled softly at the woman who had spoke his name—Tifa.

"Yeah, Teef?" He asked.

"You've barely touched your food, is something bothering you?"

"No, not really, I was just thinking."

"Uh oh, he's thinking! We better duck for cover, yo!" Reno commented, not too far away and laughing to himself at his comment, and earned himself a few laughs from others in the process—mainly Cid.

Cloud cast an annoyed glance at the redhead and turned back to Tifa with a loving smile. Finally he shut up and turned back to his meal, watching as the food rapidly dissolved as if it was salt in water. He snagged some more, making sure to eat his fill—besides, he truly couldn't do anything on an empty stomach!

The Turks were quickly eating of course—well Reno was at least shoving his face quicker than they could imagine. Or wonder, at least he was happy at being fed for free once in his life. The man was making sure he ate his fill. Planet knows how long until they had another decent meal. But that was something about being a Turk, decent meals were rather rare most days, and he was relishing in it.

Now all he needed was the booze and a cheap lay, then life would be perfect… Maybe Elena was—nah, she was with Tseng after all. After him and Rude caught the two of them in a rather awkward situation (walking in on them making out) Reno had been ecstatic with the opportunity of making fun of the two!

He glanced at Rude for a moment, watching how the man actually ate so fast even with being so neat of an eater, sure he didn't get everything everywhere but he was still considered messy as hell.

Rude himself was glancing across the table at a certain female eating kind of like a man—and amazed at how much she was putting away, she was quick and seamless in her eating but still… She ate like Reno for crying out loud! At how much she consumed it seemed that they would need to keep feeding her for the next week! But then again, she was an assassin; Syn of course was the woman he was talking about. He knew of her, at least as Crimson Rose. All Turks knew about the infamous name given to each leader of Crimson, always female. It was an odd tradition, but Crimson and the Turks had been at a sort of war since the Turks were formed.

There was no doubt that she was one, the trademark silver/gray eyes were the key to finding one of them. Only their family possessed those eyes, looking like the metal of a sword. He mentally shuddered at the though of getting run through. But of course they would kill Reno first!

Glancing at his partner for the moment, he nodded mentally to himself, yep, Reno would be killed first. Not because of his rather odd and slum-raised personality, just because he would hit on the wrong woman causing uproar and soon enough someone out of Crimson would slaughter him for the offense. Or in any scenario Reno was killed because of his rather flirtatious tactics.

Tseng had once almost killed Reno for play flirting with Elena; it was rather funny to see, with her just standing there looking rather uncomfortable and watching Tseng across the room breaking a pen in anger that someone was moving in on his woman. That was before Reno knew they were together, it took him about four months to actually know such things, but it was a rather flustered and embarrassing situation once he found out.

Of course, speaking of Elena and Tseng, the two were rather close together reaching under the table and holding hands as they ate, exchanging shy glances to one another on occasion, causing both of them to blush. Tseng wasn't a man to show his affection that well, and neither was Elena talented in that position. But the truth was they loved each other, it was always said in unspoken words that were heard in another way.

That was all that mattered, they didn't need to say some corny line as 'I love you' but they just needed to look at one another and know that it was what they saw in the other's eyes.

Even President Rufus knew that the two had hooked up; it was painfully obvious that they had. Of course it was never going to be admitted by either party, it was a known fact. One that was kept a much unkept secret until they both were ready to do anything about it, like announcing it.

But the meal continued on and on in its rather awkward silence, it had the sounds of people eating, asking to pass whatever they wished for and polite words. But there just wasn't any real talking, no exchanges of real conversation between anyone. And the reason why was painfully obvious to everyone—Sephiroth. How can a meal be normal with an enemy sitting there watching everyone as if they were going to strike out and end your life everyone second? The answer: You couldn't.

So now it was up to Reno and Rude to start some sort of conversation, this called for the usual settlement of 'Rock, Paper, and Scissors'. And of course they put their hands under the table clothing, with silent words never spoken with three bangs that were not heard the two displayed their weapons. Reno had a rock and Rude the same, with frustrated looks the two continued until they had to do the best of two out of three, because Reno truly didn't want to say anything to Sephiroth.

That was what happened, soon enough Rude won again, with paper beating rock Reno did a silent swearing and Rude let out a small grin seeing his friend's discomfort with the situation, after Reno looked back, pleading that he didn't have to, Rude shook his head with almost smugness and Reno sighed, defeated and turned to Sephiroth, who was unfortunately on his other side.

"…Yo." He sounded slightly nervous, and silence took over the place as their gaze was turned upon Reno and Sephiroth, wanting to see how long it took for the silver-haired man to kill the red head.

"…" Sephiroth didn't return the casual and nervous greeting but turned his eyes towards the other man, as if trying to get him to stop speaking. "…Yes?"

"So… yo…"

"What is it?"

"Why don't you eat, yo?" He asked the rather personal question to man that probably could easily whip Reno's ass, no doubt.

"I'm not human, consuming food is not a necessity to me, and it is something I can just wish to do.

"…" Reno blinked he didn't get it. "Right, yo."

So that plan failed as Reno turned back to his eating and Sephiroth continued with staring at the wall. Finally the food had been consumed, after about two hours worth of eating they sat there, pleasantly full and ready to sleep for the next twelve hours before waking up to finish planning their Vincent rescue mission, even if something like that wouldn't go as planned, they needed something detailed…

It was their only hope to save the red-clad man. Who probably was more drenched by his own blood than anything else no doubt.

"Syn." Surprisingly, Sephiroth was the one commanding the attention of the Crimson Rose.

Syn perked up automatically and looked at the man with her head tilted to the side slightly and shrugged. "Yes, what is it?" She was still giving him this odd look, trying to figure out why he was speaking to her in the first place.

"You are here for a reason." That was a pure statement.

"Yes, I'm helping you defeat Vice by the resources I have, along with rescuing the man… Um, Vincent I believe. Along with the plan to rescue my triplet who Vice is keeping to try and lure me to him because of something I have."

"What would that be?" Rufus asked, curious on why such an odd woman—assassin or nom would have an object of value.

"It's a family heirloom crystal; it's said to be able to control a WEAPON. I doubt that's true but this man has interest in it and there's no doubt he will try to take it by any means necessary."

"Why doesn't this unnerve you?" Tseng's question popped up, surprising others. The man didn't say things that often, it was rather important that he know if he had asked.

Syn smiled slightly at the questions and finally sat her self up fully and smiled a little bit. "I'm used to this, hell; this is almost daily that Crimson is hunted for one thing or another, besides… I'm just here to really save my sibling. He's my older brother—by ten minutes but that doesn't matter; I'm going to save him with or without help."

"Hey, of course we'll help." Yuffie said a bright smile on her features. "Right everyone?" She asked…

She blinked slightly at the nods and agreements from the others (except Sephiroth who wasn't counted as one of the team). Syn looked at all of them and a small smile came over her features and finally she nodded. "Thanks, I could use the help one rescuing that idiot brother of mine…"

"No problem." Cloud responded. "We have to save Vincent anyways."

"Well then, how about we go to bed now so we can wake up early, hm?" Elena was the one who surprisingly spoke up. Her eyes glittered for a moment as she stood up and tucked in her chair, followed quickly by the other three Turks.

"Yes, that is a good idea." Reeve agreed, following them. And soon everyone else followed the example.

But the problem was they didn't really have any pajamas, none of them thinking on the manner before hand. Of course that meant they had to shed some of their outer garments. It wasn't difficult to decide who claimed the bathroom first as the females were already there and came off in their under cloths that were made sure to cover them fully, much to a perverted red head's disappointment.

Not long after they had all dressed down for their 'bedtime' they were all in a sleeping bag, the girls had taken it upon themselves to arrange their sleeping arrangements for everyone. There were five pieces of furniture to sleep on. Elena, Tifa, Syn, Yuffie, and Reeve were sleeping on those. Since of course they were the only ones that could fit, and for the fact that Reeve was older than them and couldn't sleep on the floor due to his age. He was rather glad to not have to spend the night there.

The females were rather nervous of putting Sephiroth anywhere. But the man finally stood up, from his sitting position in the corner and came back in with a chair, setting it in that same corner and sitting upon the flimsy thing, facing the wall and his back oddly strait as he finally kept his gaze off them. They knew he wasn't going to sleep…

"Alright everyone…" Cloud said, sighing, his voice not very loud.

"What is it, we're trying to sleep." Reeve sounded a little unhappy that he was right beside Reno, but it was all for the best…

"I'll be quick… I know, well I know that this is going to be difficult. Everything we've done has always been difficult; of course in the past four years we've done three almost impossible seeming missions that in the end made sure that we were prepared. I guess this is what we've been coming up to… Or maybe even something else. But… Well, we need to hold strong."

He sighed, continuing. "I know we have a past, all of us have a past together, good or bad it's still a past. To save Vincent and to defeat these two we need to hold our bonds together strong. I know we're fighting Omega and The Crimson Warrior. Without a doubt it will be difficult if Vincent is out of commission. Since he was the one that has defeated Omega before, what I'm trying to say is even if things look bleak as long as we're staying together… As a team, we'll live to see another day."

"And if ya bitches die, we'll kill ya again!" Barret threw in as his two cents for the time being. A smile was put on the black man's face.

"Thanks for the thought, yo." Reno put in.

"Reno…" People sighed, what an idiot…

"I presume we get some sleep now to wake up bright and early." Tseng cut in and turned to shut everyone out.

"I think I'm just too nervous to sleep." Reeve admitted, smiling too himself.

"Damnit, be quiet so I can fucking sleep." Cid turned, putting out his current cigarette and closing his eyes, he could sleep, no doubt. But no one else could.

"Eh, old geezer." Yuffie commented. "He's such an old man."

Cid turned and glared at the almost twenty year old and shook his head yet again. Finally he growled, glared, and turned back trying to go to sleep.

"Maybe we should just talk." Tifa sat up and hugged a pillow to her chest, almost frightened by the thought of sleeping that night. Or maybe it was the nightmares that might occur in her dreams.

"What is there to talk about, really?" Elena asked the other female, sitting up.

"I'm not sure." Syn popped out and then smiled a childish grin, they could see each other in the dim light surrounding them, but it was rather hard to see anything else… It was pitch black in the room even!

"I don't like that tone…" Rufus trailed off in a slight afterthought.

"Neither did I boss." Rude agreed.

The room was silent for a moment and female whispers filled the room, each one of them from the four girls as they discussed their plans to keep them all up for the time being. It was almost as if the men could FEEL their evil female grins and wonder what the hell they were planning this time.

"What are you four planning exactly?" Cloud asked, actually afraid of what the females could do.

"Nothing…" The girls answered faking their innocence; of course they weren't innocent of anything at the moment, with their evil plotting going on and such. But that mattered not as the four continued discussing there plans, for what was completely unknown to all of the males.

But they stopped talking for a moment and Elena perked up looking at Rufus with a curious look in her eyes. "Boss?"

"Yes Elena?" Rufus asked his youngest and most inexperienced Turk, wondering what she was up to.

"I was curious…" She paused for a moment, clearing her throat. "Well…"

Reno popped up. "How about we share stories, yo?" It seemed reasonable, since none of them were going to be sleeping anytime soon…

"What stories?" Reeve asked, curious.

"Well, we Turks have the old legends, yo!" Reno seemed rather ecstatic with the idea.

"I see no harm, what legend do you want to share?" Rufus asked.

"V.V." Elena spoke up, as even Tseng perked up and looked at her.

"V.V?" Tseng asked, curious on why she wanted to hear that particular story at this moment that was the one Turk everyone in the Turks had admired, hell, even Verd of all people talked about V.V!

"Yes, that one. I've never gotten to hear the full tale of it, so I think everyone would like to hear the story…" She smiled slightly.

"Woo! Can I tell it, Tseng, yo?" Reno looked almost like he was going to jump out of his pants if the suspense was kept any longer.

"Alright."

Reno stood up; acting like his cocky self he looked around with a frown. "Hey, is there a flashlight around here yo?"

Conveniently he was tossed one. Without a word he caught it, turning it on and flashing it too his face so everyone could see him as a grin lit up on his features, he paced for a minute before holding still and leaned against a wall, sitting on the edge of a chair. "Now, I will tell you the legend of V.V, yo."

"Go on already!" Yuffie yelled at him.

"Well then, yo. V.V is so far the greatest Turk that has ever existed, it's said that he took out a Crimson Rose single handedly in a few hours, a one on one battle with one of those mean bitches, yo. He fought side by side with Verd, our most respected leader no doubt, yo. Verd told us that he was supposed to be the next Leader of the Turks… But… Something tragic happened, yo."

Rude took the flashlight and started to speak, Reno didn't protest. "But before we get to that, V.V's legend starts somewhere else… This man started the Turks at the age of seventeen; it was unheard of back then, him being so young. But everyone knew he was the perfect Turk, no one argued when he came in his first day and was paired with Verd. Verd said that the two of them became close friends rather quickly."

Tseng was the next to step up and took the flashlight from Rude. "Of course… V.V was rumored to be the best Turk there ever was and ever will be, of course coming from Verd's lips no one has denied it before and no one will. That man is a legend, and how he went down was tragic. The man one day was assigned to protect scientists working on a classified project, one was the famous Professor Gast, the other the slimy git, Hojo, and thankfully he's dead."

Reno once more took the flashlight, this time from Tseng, a solemn look on his face. "That was the last time anyone heard from him. Another friend of V.V's, my dad… He investigated, like a few other Turks and all of them were killed. Hojo… We think he got to him if anything, whatever happened to the poor sap… A fate worse than death to be tortured by that guy, yo." He finished.

"We can only guess what happened to him, whatever it was…" Tseng trailed off and closed his eyes for a moment, tearing the image out of his mind. "It was enough for even the Turks to get killed over…"

Rude nodded, as did Reno and the two of them sat down, along with Tseng. Rufus sighed slightly, oh he had heard of the legend, everyone really had… Well at least in the higher levels of ShinRa they had. But that was a long time ago, no doubt. But of course Syn started to speak.

"I've heard of that one… V.V right? Everyone in Crimson knows of that man, but damn I feel sorry for the sucker, he dealt with Hojo…" She shuddered at that name. "A good couple dozen of my family went to kill that man and never came back. Who knows what happened…"

"Twenty five to be exact, we kept score." Rufus glanced at Syn, not really fond of the rather laid back woman.

"What's V.V's name?" Yuffie asked, curious about the infamous Turk.

"We can't tell you that." Elena said. "I don't even know what his real name is, if Reno and Rude don't then I guess only Tseng knows."

Tseng was pretending to be asleep at the moment, unless he wished to reveal the information on the man's name he wasn't going to!

Reno currently was holding something, and that something was something a man shouldn't have his hands on. A feminine undergarment that he had found lying near him and of course being the man he was he put it over his suit and posed for the on-looking Rude who was attempting not to laugh.

Standing up, Reno proceeded to walk around, strutting like females did, shaking his hips, sticking out his butt and chest he put his hands on his hips and his nose into the air, mouthing soundless words and waving at Rude as if shooing him away.

"Because I'm a woman you must do whatever I say!" He said in a shrieky and high voice. "I'm a woman, and that's what I am. Because I'm a woman, men are supposed to bring me chocolate and do whatever I wish all the time! There is no use in arguing, I have boobs. Men will succumb to me because I have boobs. The powerful female weapons of mass destruction, they will bring men to their knees and beg!" Reno went on, holding the bra cups and making machine gun sounds.

While Rude was waving his hands around trying to get Reno's attention to try and stop him from embarrassing himself further, it wasn't really working… Since Reno continued his machine gun sounds. The bald man sighed slightly, giving up.

Rufus and Tseng had similar motions, slapping their foreheads, trying to ignore what Reno was doing, but it wasn't helping. They knew what he was doing and of course they were embarrassed this time. But the question was whose bra was that anyways?

But Reno continued! "I am the sexy female who when I get moody all should be aware of my feminine wrath! No one can resist me, males bow to me and I stomp on them all! Kyahahahahaha!" He was imitating Scarlet for a moment. Even Rude laughed at that one, everyone had hated the woman after all. Thankfully she was dead too, along with 'Gyahahaha' Heidegger

"Then when I get old, my boobs get saggy and I get ugly, and still all men shall obey me and pay offerings of chocolate day by day!" He then realized everyone was watching and grinned.

Of course Cid was laughing his ass off at this time; Barret joined him in the laughter of course with Reeve and dear Cloud. Rufus was too embarrassed to be laughing at the red head's stupidity, along with his right hand man Tseng. Nanaki really didn't get the point of it, thinking that humans were rather silly to be thinking it was funny.

The four females weren't talking, but their expression said everything that needed to be said about what they thought about Reno's little mocking act. All four of them looked pissed, angry at the red-head for mooching them so. And he was even wearing a bra for crying out loud! Why did he do such a thing, then again it was Reno they were talking about. The man was the biggest idiot that had ever existed and he would do stupid things like this just because he wanted to. No wonder he rarely got laid these days!

So the four stood exchanging glances at one another as they walked forward, fists clenched and teeth gritted together their wrath was going to be placed upon the red head.

Reno looked fearfully at the four as he backed against the wall, trying to escape from them, but people just laughed as they approached and his just desserts were placed upon him. It was too graphic to describe.

* * *

Vice's blue eyes lingered around the place, why was it like this? His prisoner had escaped so easily, of course it was his brother's plan. No doubt his brother was making a wise decision in this matter. The Crimson Warrior knew more about what was going on than he did, it unnerved Vice, but he trusted the man. Hoping that this wasn't going to kill him, he had freed the man from the Planet's prison underground, not on purpose. 

The Planet, for some reason had sealed him within itself, as if something had happened awhile ago, needing to seal the man for being some sort of threat. He wasn't sure on what it all meant, but he could defer from it that the other WEAPON was on his side, for now at least.

Omega that was what he was. Infused with the WEAPON, sort of like how Chaos and Vincent were, but Vice knew he was only a vessel, and if he wished to transform back into Omega, the process would be more difficult that last time, Chaos had destroyed his body after all in their last battle. Turning into his WEAPON form would be more difficult. Since he was only a vessel, a storehouse… His mind was the only thing infused with the WEAPON, not his soul. Meaning their bond was weaker than it was with Vincent and Chaos.

The Crimson Warrior was just a WEAPON, there was no human, just a shell that looked like one, and until his true form was revealed he would remain that way. But for the time being the creature had locked himself away within his chambers, seeming to prefer his time alone to plan. Vice was rather thankful about that, not wanting the other WEAPON around…

More things than that were bothering him. What if the other betrayed him? How could he survive such a tactic? And Sephiroth… Sephiroth was one of his biggest threats. He knew little to nothing about the man, except what really Hojo had told him, but there was a problem with what the insanity of a person had said… It made no sense. Words like Jenova, and Mako injections were frequent in the man's complicated speeches… He couldn't make heads or tails of any of it.

Not that it mattered, there was a way to make that man fall to his knees, he hoped. No, there was a way, but it was more difficult than he had first expected, preparations for that had been taken, all measures. Though he had to pull some strings, rather long ones to get what was needed for such a thing. When he would use it, ah, victory would be much sweeter than it ever had been.

Or it ever would be.

But there was a problem, the member of Crimson, Charoan was the man's name, and he found out the man was the triplet of the Crimson Rose. She was the one that held a precious crystal that could control a WEAPON, just one at a time, and whichever one the wielder desired. That thing was both powerful and useful to him. Along with dangerous and it could defeat him if used against him. He doubted the female knew how to use such a powerful artifact.

Luring her here was going to be easy; having her brother in custody was enough to draw the woman out. From what he knew, using the WRO's intelligence units to his full advantage was that they had very strong family loyalty and would do anything for one another. It was something easy to pull at to lure out the little pack leader out into the open.

The second she was captured she would be killed and the crystal would be given to him. Then he could easily control Chaos… Because he needed that creature.

Chaos was the only WEAPON made for a certain purpose, there was a key within it, a thing that was so special, so unique and powerful. It was all he needed to complete his plan… The Planet's fate then would be sealed.

* * *

It had been about an hour before the girls were finished beating him to a bloody pulp ad returned to their sleeping areas and soon enough fell into a deep sleep. Or at least a sleep if anything, the girls were exhausted from beating Reno's ass. 

One by one the other's fell asleep, slowly, but surely until two remained awake, Cloud Strife and Sephiroth. The two had their eyes locked together, a glowing blue against a mako green. They couldn't tear their gazes apart, neither one would give up this small battle of glaring.

Cloud didn't trust Sephiroth, he felt that the second he fell asleep the man would take advantage of the situation and kill him and the others with no remorse. Even if Sephiroth owed Vincent a boon of sorts, he owed them nothing. The swordsmen had n0o trust within one another, there was no doubt of why. With Aeris's death, Meteor, and most recently Kadaj and the two other silver haired men that came in and decided to wreak havoc around Edge. All of it was Sephiroth's fault and he wasn't going to forgive him. Even if he had changed…

He would never trust him. Tolerating him right now was taking all of his self control, and the urge to kill him was growing more and more by the millisecond!

"Goodnight, Cloud." And the silver head turned away from Cloud, laying down in the corner of the room and seemed to fall asleep. Not another word was spoken from the silver haired man's lips, not even the sound of his breathing (Over Barret's and Reno's snoring who could hear him!) was heard.

"…" Cloud said nothing as he turned and soon fell asleep, praying to the Planet that when he woke up he wouldn't find his friends around him dead.

If he woke up.

* * *

**Charan-Amaya**: Enjoy this chapter, more humor than ever before, some of you might not get it others will be laughing till their lungs bursts and the rest of you will tilt your heads and call me crazy! 

**Vincent Valentine**: I am not in this chapter.

**Sephiroth**: Curious, do I sense a plot twist in this story, we know Vice's plan...

**Charan-Amaya**: Plot twist maybe, if I feel like it...

**Zack**: I wanna be in!

**Charan-Amaya**: You can talk to them with Aeris, how does that sound.

**Aeris**: Do you hate me?

**Charan-Amaya**: ... I will not answer that and please review this story! Boy I'm tired. Well, if you review the next depressing more epicy chapter will come sooner!


	4. Reuniting with Haste

**The War for the Planet**

_**Chapter Four**_

**Reuniting with Haste**

He couldn't feel his legs; they ached with all of this running, the hiding from those who wished to kill him. Really it was tormenting and dangerous, all of this was insanity. He could feel them getting closer, closer and closer. He used to be a Turk damnit! How could he not outrun them? What was wrong with his body? He was a damned WEAPON after all. It granted him advanced human abilities. But at the current moment, the gunman knew all of this was failing him, even the voices of his demons had grown dark.

Vincent couldn't help but panic within his mind as he continued his horrid pace, it had been only hours since he had started… Since he had escaped that dreadful prison only once night began. Now he could feel the beginning of twilight's first shimmers within the sky beginning to peek through. Yet, it was as if his hope was being crushed, the lost of the darkness meant he couldn't keep his fast moving pace.

Yet, the beginning of the sun's rays shinning showed him something he only dared hope to see, Niblehiem. The one place he knew where he could be finally safe, the place that had once held his nightmares. The place that began this horrid nightmare so many damned years ago… The ShinRa Mansion that was the place he had to be. He had given his friends a key hint on where he would flee; his coffin. That thing contained a hell he had once been trapped in for a long time.

Something he regretted more than any other mistake in his life he had made. Lucrecia, a woman he could have saved. But he forgave himself for that sin, as had she not long ago. It was an adventure, a path of self discovery and he finally accepted what he was now, damned he may be with four demons… But one of those cursed beings was a WEAPON. A creature designed to help the Planet, not destroy it. In his opinion, it was rather ridiculous and ironic that his evil demon was made to do things of 'good'.

Yet, that wasn't the regret. The regret was Sephiroth; no he hadn't fathered the child, as far as he was aware. Or did he have a drunken night he didn't remember? His guilt over Sephiroth was that he had to live like he did, with the man named Hojo, someone so cruel, so evil… It made Sephiroth seem like such a sweet child. It depended on the person, after all, who was thinking about this.

Sure, he had blamed himself over Sephiroth's turn out for several years, and seeing the man how he was now, it was a bit relieving. He had glanced within Sephiroth's eyes for only a moment and saw that the thing he had feared most within him had disappeared; the crazed look of Jenova was finally gone. Now, now the man could… He could be different. Maybe to even atone for what he had done so long ago, but he wasn't asking for a miracle.

His was drawing nearer and nearer to the place he could call a god-forsaken home. Yet he didn't have any thoughts on the place, untouched, and unchanged by time still, even though it had been burned down by Sephiroth several years ago and then rebuilt as an exact replica afterward… It looked the same. The people there were actors, and he was happy to say he couldn't even see the Sierra. That meant they were probably there, and Cid for once decided to hide the airship. There was always a first time for everything after all.

He was nearing, growing ever so closer to the gates of the village. It seemed that no one was pursuing him; he at least prayed that was true. Closer and closer, ever so closer he drew to his scared haven to be safe and among friends for a short time being, it was something he craved now. He could almost taste the bitter-sweetness on his tongue, but for now that was it, not even the copper taste of blood was present.

His wounds ached, still unhealed, still opened and oozing, some probably infected at this point. He knew it was useless to stop and attempt to tend to them; that would only delay him from reaching the haven. The sniper was injured; he shouldn't be putting on so much strain on his battered form. In about twenty four hours they had done so much to him, it was even more painful than what Hojo had done, crueler even. No, nothing was crueler than the torment Hojo had put him through.

The gunman's crimson orbs had been filled with wet tears as he choked, a particularly large lash mark had opened recently, it was more painful than the others, and it stung more even. But he had to hold on, there was nothing more he could do at the current moment, no more he could say that would stop him from getting there! Even if he died the second he entered the mansion and glanced upon their faces, the ones of his friends, he would die knowing he had escaped. That he had bested Vice for once and for all. To know that he left this world to rejoin in the life stream as he was surrounded by friends, that would be the best way to die, to go around and see the ones around you, the ones that you cared for so damn much. Even if they annoyed you, angered you, put you through pain, it was all worth it! That, with that, he knew his life would be complete, and something that was actually not a waste of his existence.

The gates of the town drew nearer and nearer, his hand stretched out as he grabbed the old crooked fence posts and used them to hurtle himself forward as he continued his run towards the mansion, the rays of twilight lighting his way.

* * *

Cloud was surprised when the first rays of the morning sun struck his face as he awoke with a yawn, stretching for a few moments before standing. He looked around at the sleeping figures, all of them asleep peacefully; he was going to regret waking them. No he wasn't, he was just going to regret the bruises on his form when people beat the shit out of him for waking them up. 

"MORNING EVERYONE!" He yelled as loud as he could, almost like a rooster making it's morning call, just to wake everyone up in start of a bright new day.

The first sounds that came to his ears were curses from Cid's mouth, saying he was too damn old to be woken up so early, Reeve followed with similar words, yet more polite and more sophisticated no doubt. Groans and moans for the other members of the mix-matched team came around from times to time, saying that it was too early, or that Cloud had a large mouth and he needed to close it. But the best one was Tifa's threat of kicking him hard where the sun doesn't shine for that.

"We have to get up everyone. Remember, Vincent needs us! Come on!" He said a grin on his face, unlike everyone else. He was a very chipper morning person, Tifa was too on most days, but this wasn't most days.

"Give me a damn minute…" The pilot, the grumpiest of them all stood up and glared at Cloud, straitening his clothing and finally lit his cigarette and placed it in his mouth as he should, picking up his spear he frowned slightly and looked around at everyone. "Let's go damnit; we have a fucking bloody vampire to save."

Yuffie was rather tired, and not her usual bubbly happy stealing materia self. This was odd for her, of all things. She was supposed to be that way. It was almost surreal to have her so calm, and grumpy. But for once the wheels in her head were turning. She smiled slightly, her usual mischievous grin as she realized something from the legend of V.V… This to her sounded like 'Veevee' or something of the sort. But now she had it figured out.

Too bad someone spoke before her, that person was the one and only Sephiroth. Surprisingly enough he was lounging in the little chair he had brought in last night, and looked at them, his pale ivory lips parted as he spoke. "Vincent Valentine that is his name correct?" He asked.

"Yea… Why?" Tifa sounded a little nervous…

"He's the Turk."

Tseng choked slightly, Vincent Valentine, he hadn't known the mysterious man's name before now. As he frowned for a moment, yes, Sephiroth was right. Vincent Valentine was the name of the man no doubt, but before he could speak Reno just had to burst out. The idiot.

"Wait… You mean the guy we're rescuing that we once fought all along was our famed hero, yo?" Reno asked, blinking his eyes once, twice.

"Yes." Rude answered for him.

Tseng cleared his throat. He, like most people, had the morning grumpies like others. He stood; adjusting his tie as he finally solved the riddle that was already figured out. "Yes, the man's name is Vincent Valentine. He, I presume, is our lost Turk."

"He's not a Turk anymore." Yuffie sounded a little sour at that point.

"Once a Turk, always a Turk, yo." Reno said, it wasn't solemn or anything, he was just stating a fact of all things.

"Touché." Rude responded to his idiotic partner, it was almost a grave statement from both of them, but they were speaking a deep and horrid truth.

"He hasn't aged a day correct?" Tseng asked Cloud, the question really meant: Hojo's experiments made him the way he is, correct? It was something rather difficult to answer if you weren't the man himself.

"…Hojo did it to him; I'm not sure what…" Cloud wasn't going to truly answer the question from the Head Turk. It wasn't his place to say anything on the matter.

"I see." The older man nodded as he finished adjusting his suit.

By this time it seemed everyone was almost fully awake. Of course Syn just had to be a morning person; damn the Planet and how it made the rather laid back member of Crimson that had to put in her two cents for every damn thing she said!

"Well then, it's time to save the crimson caped man, correct?" She asked, curious. "This is going to be just precious…" She seemed to be talking about something else other than saving dear Vincent from a horrible fate, perhaps she was talking about her dear brother which she had proclaimed earlier she was going to rescue his ass also.

Not that it really mattered to her whether she found him dead or not, okay, maybe it mattered that she had her triplet alive and such things, but of course she would never admit it. She had pride, a fierce one like every other member in her family. Her silver eyes closed for a moment as a grin snaked her features. "I have a question for you, Cloud Strife…" She said… It was as if she changed with those words, she sounded so much more serious, grave. Almost as if this is the mask she put on to be an assassin, to shield herself from the reality of it all.

"What is it?" He asked, a little startled by her change in… form, her total composure had changed, and it was more rigid. If he had been with Reeve and Sephiroth, he would have known this was how she acted as the Crimson Rose, and not Syn.

"How can I be of service for this mission then? I can at least provide some help. Don't you agree?"

"Yes… What can you offer us?"

"Not much for the time being, we haven't finished our… weapons stock yet, if there is going to be a full scale war, we need to wait for it, don't we?"

"What do you mean?"

"I believe Vice is going to try and take over the Planet, I'm not sure why, or what his full intentions are, of course. But… He will not take this Planet without a fight, don't you agree?"

"I don't think it will come to that, Miss Syn." Reeve cut in, trying to cut out the prospect of a war, he remembered the Wutian War so long ago… He had gone there, during the war to see the place. He remembered the starving orphans, the dead carcasses of soldiers littering the fields around. The crimson blood raining down upon everyone, it was a horrible thing that still haunted him today. He didn't wish to turn the Planet into that sort of place. Where disease and death ravaged the bodies of everyone, somewhere where no one was safe, all he wanted was peace.

"I do. Don't you feel the tides of war coming upon us?" She asked, quietly.

"Yes." Sephiroth was the one that answered her. "I smell it, once again coming down, and our decisions are the ones that will decide the extent of that war or if it even begins. Wise choices are something needed in times like these." It was a warning.

"There are no heroes in war, only death and murder." Nanaki muttered silently, having an experience with a battle that cost the lives of all but him. He was the last of his kind after all; he would know what it was like… What all of it was like.

Nothing was said for a moment, the grave air stripping their throats of words that could be said. An aura of despair coming over them all that was all that could fill the gap of emptiness. They were missing a spark of light for a moment, the hope that would keep them from losing everything when they needed such hope to pull through life. Something that kept them going for all eternity. And now, to replace that hope they would need each other to pull through. Maybe even the ones that stood alone would need others to help them get through such a thing.

Cid moved towards the door first, he was the one flying the airship after all, he had to get there first to prepare everything for lift off…

* * *

Vincent found himself rushing through Niblehiem. He knew sooner or later he was going to collapse, he rushed on and on. Finally, he swung open the gates to the Mansion he both loathed and loved. Memories lay here, one that he could never loose, ones that he never wished to forget. But as he stepped into the overgrown little path leading to the doors he felt some sort of weight press itself upon his shoulders. 

Little by little he walked towards the door, each and every single step was a pure agony that he couldn't describe, his body was cast aflame, his mind numbed with pain, his soul screaming for an end to this torment, his heart tearing with a memory that flashed within his mind. One that he couldn't ignore, yet even with all of this he continued moving, his pure will guiding him through this terror. Closer, ever so closer he drew until he reached the door that was his goal. A hand stretched out, trying to grasps the worn and old handle before him.

One, two, three steps that was all he had. He took one, painfully lifting his leg and taking a step forward. Once more he took a step, making sure that he could support his form. He was weakening, at a faster rate than he had before. Finally, finally he grasped the handle with his slender gloved hand and turned the handle, pushing it with all of his might he stepped in almost collapsing with the relief.

* * *

Cid was a few feet away from the door as it swung open, if he had been any closer it would've smashed against his face, and probably knocked him into unconsciousness Not that it truthfully mattered to him. As his stormy eyes widened, he saw someone he never expected to see right there, Vincent Valentine stood in front of him. The man looked as if he had been to hell and back. 

Crimson waves of blood hues met the stormy blue of the sky as Cid rushed forward. Vincent had let go of the handle and seemed to start to collapse towards the ground in front of him. The pilot grabbed his beaten friend, hoisting him up the best he could. What surprised him was how light he was, sure, he had seen Vincent many times, and the man was so damn skinny he had the waist of a fourteen year old girl.

But… He never expected the man to be a lightweight. He'd seen the man lift things, rather heavy things. Finally the mechanic was distracted by what he felt on the man's form, blood; there was a lot of it soaking through his clothing. A panicked look spread over his face.

"…Vincent!" Cloud's shocked voice rang as he looked at the two. Cid automatically moved and set Vincent down onto the couch, but it was on his side rather than his back, having seen on the news program on what was first done…

"Get towels damnit, now, water and bandages to you fucking bitches move!" The man yelled loudly, people scrambling around for the items as Yuffie took off for the ship where the materia, mostly mastered no doubt, was kept. Cloud had been keeping their materia for the past few years but now they needed it, all of it. The condition Vincent was in was nothing to joke about, this was serious, even Reno wasn't going to crack one.

In a manner of a few minutes the materials were brought to Cid as he grabbed the towel first and dipped it into the tub of water. Vincent's back was facing him as he glared at everyone to go away. It seemed that the mechanic was going to take care of Vincent himself.

Quickly, not wanting the man to throw his spear at them they disappeared into another room of the house, the 'piano room' as it was called. No one could say a word as they waited. The mechanic was the one taking care of the 'vampire'. Cloud was not really surprised; he figured that the two of them were closer than Vincent was with anyone. It almost came as a relief. Almost.

Sephiroth had stayed hidden within the shadows as he watched Cid word. The man didn't notice being watched from behind as he tended to the red-eyed man. It was hard to clean all the blood away from the wounds on his back… There were several. And his shirt was torn just enough that he could access all of the wounds and treat them properly. Damn he was worried over Vincent, the man's breathing was the only way he knew the man was still alive.

"What did they do to you?" He asked, doubting the almost unconscious man would give him an answer. There were more than use whip marks on his back, it looked like they used a hot sword and beat him with it, or something.

Closing his eyes for a moment he continued to treat the wounds the best he could, but he had only his back done.

"Vincent, where else are you hurt?" He asked his voice unusual sounding.

"…" He shifted his leg, his ankle twitched slightly as he moved and removed the man's boots, realizing how damn complicated they were to take off he rolled up the man's pant leg to see his ankle; there was a deep cut, one that reached the bone. Cid cleaned it out without a problem and sighed, he hated Seeing Vincent like this…

Cid stood slightly, putting another soft towel on Vincent's back to catch the blood. He then turned around, feeling that someone was watching him the whole time as Sephiroth stepped fully out of the shadows, an odd look of his face. It was more of… concern, doubtful as it may be.

"…His arm…" Sephiroth went over towards Vincent but Cid stood in the way, very sure that the man meant the injured one harm.

"…Lift his golden arm." He said, quietly.

Cid sighed, why not? Humoring the silver-haired man he picked up the arm and gasped as it completely came off of Vincent's body. The gunman let out a hiss of pain as it was finally fully detached and there was a very upset Cid holding the limb, and realized why the thing never came off; looking at the arm part that was bleeding he saw… it was welded on. Vincent's mechanical… Welded.

Sephiroth took the shock as an opportunity to slip in and placed his hand on Vincent's back. Cid, reacting looked at the man, amazed as the green glow came from his hand, healing Vincent's wounds. His other hand had delicately moved to the man's ankle and quickly healed that wound, noticing that the man's ankle was severely sprained also…

"…He will be alright…" Sephiroth said and turned Vincent on his back. He looked at the now sleeping man, curious on how he could sleep in such a state. For a moment he said nothing, watching the man with curious eyes…

And he questioned to himself why didn't Vincent leave him there? Why didn't the man, like Cloud would have done, and left him for dead? What was it about him that made sure he kept his boon, his promise…?

Turning to the pilot Sephiroth spoke, "Tell him not of what I've done." And he left.

Cid shrugged, whatever the man wanted as long as he got away, that was fine with him. Looking down on the resting gunman he smiled slightly. This was the first time he had seen Vincent sleep like this, looking relieved almost in his state. Of course, he hadn't really seen the other man sleep, since he usually went to that before Vincent.

He sighed slightly, looking at the arm and the—whatever flesh left… It set to cleaning the damn thing, soon enough having all the wires cleaned, fixed, and sighed slightly, he couldn't put it on right here, right now. The man probably had to be conscious to have it reattached anyways. Pity, he wasn't able to sleep through something like that. It made him wonder what exactly happened…

Hojo… That was the son of a bitch that did this to Vincent, oh he knew it. He knew it very well. Even if the man was 'supposedly' finally gone his hate for him would never subside. For everything that slime ball did, it made him wish there was actually a damn hell to send the fucker to.

_At least he's being killed over and over again… _Cid thought, a little bit of malice within his thoughts.

But these were interrupted as a groan erupted from Vincent's lips. The crimson eyed man was back into the realm of consciousness. Cid watched, almost amazed when he saw the man open his tired eyes and blink for a moment, not realizing where he was.

"Cid…?" His voice was a weak rasp of what it usually was; he couldn't blame Vincent for that. The man had been tortured several times within the past few hours, and he was amazed he was still alive.

The pilot mentally noted to thank the silver haired man later when he saw him next for healing Vincent's worst injuries. The ankle and the back were probably the worst wounds Vincent held on his form. Not that it truly mattered anymore, they were gone, which meant the man had a greater chance of living, thankfully that was a good thing. He… The mechanic wasn't going to have to bury Vincent; he vowed to do whatever it took him to keep the stubborn fool alive.

"I'm here." Cid said his voice softer, kinder than usual.

"…I feel… better…" He muttered softly, and Cid again mentally noted to thank Sephiroth for whatever the hell he did to heal Vincent, it worked, and quite well by the much better shape Vincent was in.

"Good. Everyone's fucking worried about your damn ass, Vincent." Cid said and placed his hand on the weaker man's forehead, nope. He wasn't sick, which meant his wounds hadn't been infected before they were healed. It was a good sign, giving him even more of the chance for survival.

"I see…" Was all the man replied.

Outside, as Sephiroth entered everyone backed away from the thick wooden doors. No one could hear what took place in there, but Sephiroth wasn't going to talk. And no one was going to ask the black leather-clad man. It was just how things worked with them, Sephiroth had been their worst enemy, killed off a friend, and tried to destroy the Planet with Meteor. Along with the little Geostigma incident was still fresh in their minds. You don't just go 'Hey, we forgive you; everything will be alright, how about we become best friends?' That just doesn't happen anywhere. So this was what happened, ignoring one, and the other ignores you. It also keeps the Planet spinning.

But there was only silence in this room, crowded by people, but yet as silent as the crypt. Or even the basement now. It was like that for a reason, the tension, worry, and stress. Some of them were just silent because they would be hurt if otherwise (Reno). And some, some just were waiting to see what would happen to the man that was called V.V.

It was silent, in the room where Cid and Vincent were, there was only the sound of soft breaths being taken in by the individual known as Vincent Valentine. He felt pain, an agonizing pain. It wasn't long ago that he realized his arm was missing, and that some of his injuries were healed but—but, there was nothing he could do about his fatigued. The man knew he needed rest, but he had no time for such a thing, they had to leave this place, and soon.

The reason why was he believed some of Vice's men had followed him, or somehow tracked him down to here, it wouldn't surprise him in the least bit if that were the case. It worried him, he was putting all of their lives in danger by escaping. But he had to warn them, to tell them of what he knew. There was something—something so precious, information that they could use against Vice. Yet he was having trouble with his voice once more. Trying, once again trying to communicate with Cid…

"Go…" Vincent said.

"What?"

"Leave… here…"

"Damnit Vincent, what the fuck?"

"Go… followed… go…"

Cid's eyes widened in realization of what the gunman was trying to warn him about, the gunman could've been followed… They had to leave, and quickly…

Bursting through the double wooden doors he looked at everyone in a panic as he saw that all eyes were on him. Taking a second to keep his cool he finally relayed what information, little as it was, that he had been told.

"Vince could've been followed by that son of a bitches men…We need to get our asses outta here and as quick as we're able." He said, the tone of his was unusually, uncharacteristically serious. His stormy blue eyes were showing a darker shade than they usually possessed, it was almost as if it was a warning that there was a sooner impending doom ahead if they did not follow him.

"What about Vincent?" Cloud said, worried about the gunman lying in the other room.

"Carry 'im." Cid said, as if it was too obvious, kinda why Cloud didn't think about it.

Tseng had rushed into the room, unordered as he scooped up the rather light former Turk in his arms, including the man's gun. There was no protest from the weak fellow as he went back to the others and nodded slightly. "Let us move."

* * *

It was quick, the 'team' ran as quickly as they could to the airship, Cid had reached the place first. Having a rather large headstart and he was the one with the keys after all. Once it was opened, they all filed in as quickly and quietly as humanly possible by them. Even Sephiroth was let in as the gate closed. 

Amazingly enough, it took almost no time for Cid to enter the bridge and bark at his crew to hurry their asses up and make the precious airship fly, soon enough… Soon enough they had taken off and were finally in the air, taking the quickest direction away from the mansion, flying off in some random direction. But in fact there was a destination in mind, one that wouldn't be expected for them to go—Wutai.

Yuffie had suggested it a bit when Cid had yelled at them wondering where the fuck he should fly. It was a good idea, even if people came searching for them, in Old Wutai there were more than enough hiding spots for all of them to go if nessisary. Which, with with luck would be soon after they got there.

So it was on the way to Wutai, to hope that their lives would be saved for the time being in the precious olden city. A place that was once again going to become the empire, to return to the former glory it had. With ShinRa gone, there was little to stop it from rising up once again.

* * *

There was one member of the 'team' who wasn't thinking about their own safety. There was something a certain silver-haired man wished to know. Something that he needed to know, lusted to know even. And the only man who knew that information was Vincent Valentine. That man held the secrets to the unknown past, filled with many darkened secrets he had been kept in the dark about for his whole life. Some things he had found out on his own, which caused him to go mad. Yet, he wished to know, the truth. All of the truth, the whole truth, nothing but the damned truth that was dangling infront of him, so near, it was… 

He could almost grasp it, almost.

What was the truth about his existence, who were his parents after all? Why was he created, what was the plan for him? He had found out that Vincent was the most knowledgeable about these situations, along with the part about his real mother. It had taken his third trip to the lifestream to realize that Jenova was not the mother that bore him. That vile thing had been trying to use him! The Great Sephiroth! It was no longer now he was a puppet for the alien. He was his own boss, and the next time he saw his dear 'mummy', he would make sure she paid for using him like that.

The mako eyed man glanced around… All he needed was the knowledge of his own past, and to know where he truly came from…

That was why he was still around…

Vincent was the key to a past long buried.

* * *

**Charan-Amaya**: Well thank you for being pacient, five days later here's the next chapter you better enjoy this while it lasts! 

**Vincent Valentine**: She's been up all night, it's seven am for her and if this… Ha.

**Charan-Amaya**: If this sucks just tell me I'll fix it later, I'm so tired right now. But I finished this just like I promised I would, before the day I needed to post it for sure. All of this just for you guys.

**Zack**: Why can't I be in?

**Charan-Amaya**: …LATER.

**Zack**: Eh, what a bad mood.

**Aeris**: Amen.

**Charan-Amaya**: Don't make me have Sephiroth kill you again little pink flower girl.

**Tifa**: Excuse her, she's tired.

**Charan-Amaya**: Please, read and review I'm tired night!


	5. The Past Lingers

**The War for the Planet**

**Chapter Five:**

_**The Past Lingers**_

Cid was bored, not the kind of bored you get when you've been flying for hours and hours changing directions because your blonde-headed retard of a leader can't choose which damn direction you were supposed to go, no, it wasn't that kind of bored. It was the kind of bored you got when no one knows what to do or how to do it or anything else to be doing expect sitting, sighing, and worrying over a damn man who was probably going to end up fine just like the guy always does because of some weird special power shit given to him because of an evil experiment that happened a little over three decades ago, it was that kind of bored.

They had been flying aimlessly for a week, a long boring week with nothing else to do but worry over the injured Vincent Valentine who had been sleeping, recovering from the healed wounds, at least from the exhaustion that had come with the torture. Not that anyone blamed the man; there was a large amount of pity in the air no doubt, but… That didn't stop Cid Highwind from being bored out of his damn mind.

Even flying was boring him right now, something defiantly was wrong if FLYING of all things was boring the man. Hell, he lived to fly through the skies in the air, to test his limits, to feel the adrenaline, the exhilaration; everything about flying in the clear blue sky was a sense of self, a sense of wonder that came over him. And oh how wonderful it was, even in excess amounts it was still more wonderful than any other feeling in the world—make that, almost every other feeling in the world. There was something else that was better but it's not meant for the younger more innocent minds. If you get the drift.

But, damnit all, he was worried too. The blonde-haired pilot… Cared for the gunman, and not in the yaoi sort of way you sick minded fangrils, but in the way that friends care for one another. He wasn't going to admit anything, but everyone could tell, the increased smoking alone was a sign.

Yet, probably the creepiest thing out of all of this was that Sephiroth had disappeared. The man went 'poof' and no one had seen him for almost a week; they had a few hours to go before it was one. They wondered if he had finally left them, or maybe he had killed Vincent and no one had noticed. When Cloud came to that thought he rushed into the sleeping man's room and checked to see if he was alive, thankfully the man was. But that only increased the worries of the others, what if Sephiroth was plotting to kill them all one by one? It wouldn't be pretty hard, since one of those people was named Reno… Not that we're saying any names.

These thoughts made sure no one had had a decent nights sleep for the past while, well, except for the ones who didn't give a shit, and her name was Syn. Every single day she was as bright and chipper as the next. That sort of attitude was driving people crazy, and not to mention wierded out that the woman could keep such a bright smile on in such sad and cruel times. It… Well for some of them they were reminded of Aeris, a woman who had kept on a smile even when she was killed—by Sephiroth.

It had been a long week, ever since they boarded the Sierra, named after Cid's one and only love, Shera, which come to find out her real name was Sierra, Shera was just a nickname that everyone had called her by since she was little. The mechanic had found out such a thing, it was a closer step to confessing his love, getting down on one knee and then getting hitched. It was close.

* * *

"…How's Vincent doing?" They had been taking shifts on keeping an eye on the gunman throughout the long days consisting of twenty-four hours, each and every single day someone took turns with a few others. Oh why did it have to be this depressing? 

"He's the same, Cloud." Tifa answered, sitting down by her lover as Tseng got up and went into the room without a word. Everyone had pitched in, it was rumored that every time someone entered the room that Sephiroth had just stopped in, not that it was proven but the creepy feeling still wasn't shaken off…

* * *

Tseng entered the rather blank and sterile room, no matter how many times he had seen it, there was no doubt it still gave him the chills to enter. It was dark, a large dark room that was never really lighted since they could never keep a damn light bulb to stay lighted in the ship. 

But the Turk Leader wasn't going to bother with lights or sunshine as he sat on a chair right beside Vincent's bed and watched the man breathe.

What amazed him was that it was actually the man that the man he admired, admired. Almost like some sort of surreal book, seeing that Vincent still looked not a day older or younger than twenty seven. Eternal youth, both a gift and a curse to some people's standards, it just depended on who you were. Then, if you considered who and what these things came from, the imagination was stricken with severe fear, knowing the man who gave this sort of curse to Vincent. Thankfully he was dead, long dead.

The man before him was pale, de-caped, thankfully his clothing was put on, but his boots removed and his usual paleness increased tenfold because of how everything was set up… He seemed dead, in some sort of vampiric sleep that would last forever, hopefully not.

Shifting, Tseng took a good look at Vincent, trying to really see what made the man into the legend he was today—among the Turks. Verd had told him many stories about this man, not very long ago had he spoken with him once more, what he didn't care about was the fact that Verd had said Vincent was better than him. In his eyes that was impossible, his mentor was the best he had ever known, nothing was going to change his views on that particular subject.

He wasn't going to judge the man on looks; the pale, black haired, skinny man was not to be judged by him. Well, not until he could actually talk to a legend of sorts… It made him miss Verd, his mentor was someone that he considered a friend, after all, it was Verd who taught him everything he knew on how to be a Turk. That was something irreplaceable to him, it always had been and it always would be.

"…Mmm?" There was a noise made from the pale red-eyed man as he woke from his coma-like state. He sat up, very quickly and suddenly looking overly confused and almost an awed by how his surroundings had changed. "Where am I?" Was the one question he asked Tseng.

"Mister Valentine, please, lay back down fully you have been asleep for almost a week strait."

"…Has it truly been that long?" Vincent asked, keeping up and focusing his vision, he realized partially what had happened, and with the motion he knew they were on an airship, Cid's of course, and probably the Sierra.

"Yes, it has. Would you like me to get the others?"

"…Not yet…" The man attempted to sit up, after a few strained grunts it worked; he looked around the room with a better view of the place. He then turned, pulling the covers from his form and looked around for a few moments.

"You shouldn't stand yet, Mr. Valentine. You are probably still weak from exhaustion." Tseng placed a hand on the other man's shoulder, to keep him down.

Despite Tseng's words, he stood, shaky for a moment before his sense of balance took over. He straitened his form full and looked down at Tseng, who stood beside him, making sure to not remove his hand, just in case something happened.

Quickly the crimson eyed man located his missing garmets, his cape he draped over himself with his one arm, taking a mental note of the absense of the limb. There was a bet in his mind that Cid and it and that soon enough it would be reattached painfully and he was going to have a hell of a time screaming in agony with the pain of having his skin melded with painful metals.

What a fun thing.

Finishing his attire, putting on his headband securely he was ready to exit. Tseng had thankfully not commented on what he had done and what he was doing. That was the loveliness of being near another Turk, well... He wasn't a Turk anymore.

Vincent exited the room, with Tseng following close behind, watching the older and stronger man like a hawk. He, for the time being, was 'in-charge' of Vincent's well being, and if anything happened to the Ex-Turk he would be the one taking the blame for whatever injury he received.

Walking to the bridge, Vincent looked at everyone, his expression blank as people gasped in shock at his sudden walking over to them. He nodded his head…

But that wasn't all that shocked them; the absent silver haired man appeared behind Vincent, his sword, the tip of the Masamune, pointed to his back. The man's cat pupil mako hues looked at the recovering gunman with a sort of malice… Something undefined within his eyes showed that he wasn't going to kill the Ex-Turk; it was almost like he wished to interrogate him.

"What is it, Sephiroth?" Vincent asked calmly, without a need to turn around to see who had a sword to his back. It was almost startling how… icy he was acting when he could be run through in a few seconds, even less.

"…The truth, Valentine." Sephiroth spoke, talking like Vincent knew what he was speaking of, and everyone else was clueless on the manner.

"What do you mean the truth?" The crimson eyed man was truly puzzled on what the former General meant by 'the truth'.

"My origins, you know the truth about it all…" What Sephiroth was wondering about…?

Vincent's reaction was surprising; his blood-red orbs flew open in a sort of shock at what Sephiroth was actually asking. Was it that the other man knew that Jenova was not really his mother? Lucrecia… Did he wish to know about her? Did he want to know about the experiments, why, how, when? What was this man truthfully asking for?

"Tell me everything." It was a cold demand from Sephiroth, laced with a sort of threat.

"What are you doing!" Cloud was enraged as he stepped forward, his sword drawn and ready to slash the taller man into pieces, he was once again about to kill a dear friend of his, Vincent… He wasn't going to let Sephiroth do to Vincent what he did to Aeris over four years ago.

"Cloud, everyone, stand down." Vincent ordered them, an unusual thing for Vincent to do, but… Since the Ex-Turk told them, everyone stood back…

What was going on here?

"…Will you tell me then?" The silver haired man asked, wondering if he was going to get his wish after all.

"…Are you positive you want to know the truth about your origins, about a past that was… bleak so to speak. Do you want to know everything?"

"Yes."

"Then you will have to trust that the words I speak are the truth and not some sort of sick twisted lies to mess with you, do you accept that?"

"Yes."

Vincent nodded and walked forward, Sephiroth putting up his sword, the two of them sat down, after Vincent motioning for the man to sit across from him, it took a minute… The mako hues had to trail around and look at every single person to make sure they would stay put while he received the information he had longed to hear for a time now. Knowing that Vincent knew about his past, something Hojo let slip a long time ago, about a Valentine that he had killed because of something or another to do with his birth. The man, the crimson eyed man knew about him… This was why he hadn't killed anyone, yet.

"It started thirty two years ago, back when I was a Turk… I was assigned to protect those working on the Jenova project. A few years before Professor Gast had discovered the frozen carcass of what was believed to be the remains of an Ancient. Believing as such they assembled two others, Professor Gast's assistant, Lucrecia Crescent, and Hojo, an up and coming scientist who was showing progress in the scientific field with studying the microbiological structure of Jenova's DNA.

"We were dropped off in a small town called Nibleheim, in a mansion, rather old, bought by ShinRa for this project. There I met the three scientists, and upon laying eyes upon Lucrecia I fell deeply, madly in love with the woman.

"Slowly, but steadily the research on Jenova was being done, her DNA was found to be nothing that any of them had ever seen before, from the structure to what power the unthawed specimen exhibited. It was as if even 'dead' the creature's cells itself were living. Marks were somehow disappearing as if slowly, but surely, it was recovering.

"I learned of the progress of what was going on because all of our off time was spent together, getting to know Lucrecia was my second goal, my first was the mission, protecting the scientists and keeping their work top secret. So secret that not even I, a Turk, was allowed to know what was going on. Yet, Lucrecia kept me informed.

"What was going on was that they were trying to see if injecting the cells, with a new substance known as Mako, into certain creatures to see what happened. With growing to be more powerful, they also because grotesque monsters that were usually killed within days by the mutations.

"Soon enough, it was Hojo's idea to experiment on humans. Gast had left on another project not long before this idea came out of the man. In theory, injecting the cells into a newly conceived fetus would make sure that the child was fully infused with it; mako would also be injected to serve as a sort of balancing for the cells.

"Before knowing this, I had told Lucrecia, after almost a year of knowing her about how much I was in love, she ran from me and into the arms of Hojo… Back then I thought as long as she was happy that I would be supportive of her decision to be with Hojo… I was rather wrong.

"We did talk, sometimes, after that. She told me that she was going to submit herself to the experiment. I believed it was some sort of combination of her biological clock ticking, and her thirst for scientific knowledge that led her to this decision, even when I told her how I was against it, her position never changed.

"Later on, I confronted Hojo himself, and losing that argument I made the worst mistake of my life. At that moment I had two choices, to shoot the man in the head and kill him, ending the experiment and taking Lucrecia away into hiding where no one would find us, having the child born and raising it together. The second option, the one I disliked, was to walk out and let it continue… I chose the latter.

"Walking out was the mistake I made as the experiments continued. Lucrecia was growing weaker as it continued, soon after I lost it. I confronted Hojo down within the labs and he shot me… I died that day. Two days later Lucrecia collapsed and later gave birth. Hojo ripping the child away before she could even hold the babe in her arms. Then, the man cast her away, that child was you, Sephiroth." And Vincent ended his story, glancing up to Sephiroth, the man wasn't talking…

His eyes were glazed over in deep thought, thinking about what was going on. Why was he an experiment? Was that all he was meant to be? Some sort of lab toy for Hojo to play with? Was his mother really this Lucrecia that Vincent spoke of? Why was Vincent even there? And if he died, then how was he alive now? What happened to the crimson eyed man to make him so young looking? …Did his life matter?

"Sephiroth?" Vincent asked, snapping the silver haired man out of his trance.

"…Yes?" The man looked up, mako hues meeting crimson as they had a short silent conversation.

The gunman sighed for a moment, blinking his eyes and looking down at the ground, mulling over in his mind what he had just told Sephiroth, no doubt that the man was going to have questions, but could he in his right mind answer all of them? Could he provide answers to whatever was asked, of course he was interrupted by Sephiroth's first question out of probably the millions of others that the man possessed.

"Then what am I?"

"…A person, like any other, except you possess Jenova's powers… Ones that are superior to any other being in this world, supposedly."

"Who is this Lucrecia?"

"A scientist, a woman I fell in love with, she is also the woman who gave birth to you, your mother."

"Then what is Jenova to me?"

"In theory she is your mother, but in reality she is just a… part of you in a sense, you have her cells within you."

"Who is my father?"

"Hojo, as far as I know… It might be someone else is he was, lacking in certain ways."

"Who?"

"Anyone, there were plenty of men in that town that could've been donors towards the experiment, or anyone that was in ShinRa at the time… I never saw a DNA test, in truth I cannot confirm."

"Could you be?"

"Doubtful, Hojo hated me more than anything, as I hate him. Why would he use me in such an experiment?"

"Drunken mistake…" Even Sephiroth knew of the TurksAlcoholics thing.

"…I would remember that, I would hope."

"There are other ways."

"Again, doubtful, in a drunken state my gun was probably my best friend, besides whatever alcohol bottle I had in hand at that time, whether it be scotch, vodka, rum, bourbon, or any other sort."

"It is still a possibility."

"I would think Hojo would rather do the act himself."

"He did have that sick attraction to you."

"Please, do not inform me further."

Sephiroth's pale lips turned into a smirk as he was putting in the mental images he wanted to get through. Even so, it was a little humorous to see the gunman uncomfortable, since they were talking about his past sex life after all. Then again… Maybe he was a virgin. That would be a bit funny; to know that there was a thing such as an un-laid Turk, something unheard of.

It was taboo.

For a moment, the leather-clad swordsman didn't say anything, mulling over certain thoughts over and over in his head. So he knew part of his past, more so on how and why he was made the way he was. "Vincent…" Sephiroth started talking. "What was your reasoning?"

"For what?" Vincent replied, asking a question wondering what the man meant.

"For not putting a bullet through Hojo's skull…" He said, his words dripping with a pure poison when he spoke Hojo's name.

"Out of respect… For Lucrecia, she loved him." Vincent's voice had turned rather soft on this touchy subject. Lucrecia, ah it was out of respect and his love for her that at that time he didn't murder the man she loved. He had never been fully sure on why she loved that sick… Whatever the hell he was. But in the end, he realized that maybe it was to protect him from his own wrath that it turned out that way. Either way, he would never know the true reasoning behind Lucrecia's decision to stay with Hojo, a man that cared—if he cared for her at all then maybe she'd be alive now.

But… She was dead, gone forever. Not that he could ever blame her for leaving this world. He had forgiven himself and she forgave him for his sins.

"Hey, damnit!" Cid called for all of their attention as he started talking, more so to warn them of what was going on. "We're arrivin' at Wutai pretty damn soon. Get ya' asses ready to get offa' this baby."

So sweet and simple as the pilot looked back at all of them with a grin on his face. The blonde mechanic wasn't saying why he was so happy, more so that they could tie up the young girl and she couldn't escape… to a mountain even… There were plenty of those around the area if he cared to remember. Of course, getting rid of Yuffie would be a good thing.

Besides… She was about to take the materia from it's location in the ship. He wasn't going to let that happen and tying her up was probably the best way to keep it away.

"Wooh!" Yuffie jumped into the air at the announcement and she seemed rather happy that they were arriving at her home. "I bet dad's gonna be so thrilled to see us." Her usual happy demeanor was showing as she bounced around for a bit.

"So, who is your father Yuffie?" Syn asked, rather curious.

"'Lord' Godo." Yuffie told her, a laugh escaping her lips.

"…Ah, so that means you're the Princess?"

"Yup."

"Oooooh you're the little kid!"

"LITTLE!" Yuffie jumped into the air very insulted by the statement, she was twenty for crying out loud! She was almost allowed to drink among many other things; there was no way she was going to let someone get away with calling her little. "I am not little!"

"Well, when I saw you, you were… You were… Eh, I'd say six or seven." Syn was off thinking about things… Pacing around the room with a thoughtful frown on her lips.

"Wait, you two've met?" Cloud looked slightly confused.

"Nope. Not really, I've just seen her while I met with her father many years ago. My mother had to take me to meet Lord Godo while on a mission. Couldn't find a baby sitter." The Crimson Rose shrugged as if it was no biggie.

And Yuffie was pouting in the corner, being called little.

But Captain Reno came to save the day as he made his arrogant way towards the young lady and leaned beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. There was a slight grin on his face. "You're not that little, yo."

A half smile came from the ninja as she gave Reno a full on hug, she was very happy to hear such a statement, even if it came from the perverted Reno of all people, yet it mattered not as she grinned once more. "Thanks." She thanked him for his words.

"No problem, yo."

For the silent onlookers it was rather cute, for Rude… He was thinking that he was trying to get into her pants. But Yuffie didn't really seem like Reno's type, she wasn't slutty enough for him.

'_Wait—'_Rude's thoughts paused for a moment in a bit of shock. _'Is he going to stop sleeping with as many hoes as he could? Never…' _Boy he had such doubt in Reno, then, who could blame him. Maybe Reno was exploring the world of non-whores. It was a bit likely, just a small bit.

"So then, Wutai is our first stop… I doubt we should stay long, they might be tracking us…" Cloud spoke, stepping away from Tifa to have another talk with the group.

"No, no need to worry about that…" Rufus spoke, a slight smirk on his lips. "I had Elena set up a jamming device when we boarded… Just in case it was needed."

"Alright… Thanks." The mercenary awkwardly thanked the man and he looked from side to side wondering what else he should say. "Well… I guess we need to think of what to do. Since we have Vincent…"

"I still have a brother there." The infamous Syn cut in as she looked at them, now leaning against the wall, a darker look had taken over her usual posture. She didn't seem happy about not going to fetch him.

"Well, yes, he's there. So I guess next we should rescue him?" Tifa was trying to save Cloud from an assassin's wrath; thankfully females were so much more observant than males… It was a gift, not a curse. Unless there was a male to argue with such a thing. Good thing they weren't going to dare.

"Okay, so I guess we need to split the team up…" Cloud started.

"Why don't we hold this off, Cloud?" Reeve spoke up, really not wanting to get into the tactics of possibly blowing up a WRO building just to get to Vice, which most likely wouldn't work and make some sort of statement that would just waste so many lives that didn't need to be taken. "Wait for a more… convenient time to discuss this, don't you agree?"

There was silence for a moment from Cloud because in his mind he was thinking about it. Finally, after Tifa whacked him on the back of the head to put him back into reality he smirked slightly as let out a light chuckle. "Alright then, Reeve. I guess this setting isn't the best…"

Sephiroth rose from the seat across form Vincent, whatever aura was going on had shattered, the feel of the room tensed as he walked around the chair gracefully, almost purposefully slow as he passed by Cloud almost as if he wished to start some sort of fight with him. Of course it would make complete and total sense, for years the two of them had fought in some sort of 'good and evil' battle to save or destroy the Planet. No matter what other things had happened the two of them were enemies through and through. Nothing, not even knowing truths and realizing things just… Some things would never change. Obviously, that was one of them.

"Sephiroth…" Vincent stood, looking at the green haired man and his retreating figure.

"Yes?" The man had paused, not bothering to face the other.

"You're fleeing."

"From what?"

"Uncertainty."

"What if I am…"

"Then you're more of a fool than I first thought."

Those made the man turn around and looked at the gunman with a poisonous glare, it was a good thing Vincent was immune to such things or he might have fainted. People, in the past had been reported to have done so under that vile stare.

"Well… I hate to break this up but I'm sorry to say that I must be leaving you soon." There was a slight dramatic pause as she stepped a little more forward, smiling slightly. "I know how much all of you will miss me and believe me I am so sorry and sad to leave… But duty calls and that is one of the worst things to be calling in my family business."

"So, will we see you again?" Tifa asked her.

"Yes… It will be sad to loose a girl…" Elena added.

"Loss of estrogen, damn the testosterone there's too much of it already." Yuffie cursed, her fist pumping into the air.

"Pretty boys Vincent and Sephiroth have enough estrogen in their systems to make up for it believe me." That was a rather nice burn and she back away to the doorway and then almost decided to dart off. "Oh, sorry Mister Shinra, I forgot to add you too. I apologize." And she disappeared.

Rufus had broken the cup in his hand and stood up, livid with her comments about him being… overly feminine, so what if he was rather good looking and attractive! She had pretty much called him gay! And he was CERTAINLY not going that way, he liked his women. "Kill her." He ordered the Turks, looking at the four of them. "Find her, kill her." It was a direct order.

"That's a little harsh." Barret commented, they were business partners after all, he was going to comment. "Let the bitch have fun."

There was an angry growl coming from the man's throat as he drew his weapon out, a nice larger gun that was perfect for shooting females who made comments all the time about… Whatever the hell she wanted. Walking towards the exit he was stopped by Sephiroth.

The man drew his Masamune, it was the first time he had looked so overly-threatening since they had 'teamed-up' for such a while. The man looked pissed, and that was not a good thing. It was the same look he had when—Niblehiem. That was the look in his eyes, the anger and fury towards the woman's inappropriate comment. Holding his prize blade up, he let it glint in the light, turning to walk out.

Cloud's sword met the other man's. He had been ready for this for quite some time, glad to have a sword on hand as the clanging of metal together was echoing all around until it finally faded and the silence was what finally took its place.

"Get out of my way." Sephiroth's voice was calm, dangerously so.

"No, you are not going to hurt anyone, no matter the comments they make." Cloud was sounding smarter, more like a brave leader.

"I will go through you if I must."

"Then so be it."

Vincent stood for a moment and even though he was missing his golden arm, a prosthetic even, he had to stop this fight. The ship wouldn't be able to take such a force and neither would Wutai once they landed if it was still going on. For now they needed to work together to defeat a common foe, even if it meant working with an enemy that everyone hated and deserved death. There were some tings Vincent was slowly putting together because of these events. Things about Sephiroth, himself, and everyone around him, he may not be able to change Sephiroth. But he would be damned if he wasn't going to try to keep him away from trying to destroy the Planet, even only if it was just for a short while.

The gunman said nothing as his gun, Cerberus was pulled out. Taking just a few steps forward he pushed the gun under the blades and thrusted up to push them apart, without another moments notice he had dropped his gun somewhere and grabbed the Masamune with his only hand and faced Sephiroth not saying a damn word…

"Cloud, put it up." Vincent ordered, taking charge. Everyone was rather surprised at the athoritive voice coming from the crimson-clad man's mouth. How it sounded… It was almost like a different person, from a different time had possessed the man for the moment as this event took place.

Obeying the command, Cloud's sword was put away in a flash as the man got out of the way and returned to the side of his lover without question.

"Remove your hand from my sword, Valentine." Sephiroth wasn't that happy that someone was touching his blade and not dead. He hated people touching his sword, there were some theories on why, but why would he let out such information that could be used against him at any time?

"I refuse." Vincent stated clearly, firmly.

* * *

**Charan-Amaya**: Oooooh Cliffy. But the thing is I really hate this chapter. I hate how I ended it, where it's going… Damnit I'm going to have to do a lotta shit with the next chapter, don't you agree?

**Zack**: I wanna be in…

**Aeris**: What about my help?

**Vincent**: …Things are starting to make some sense but… What happened?

**Charan-Amaya**: I'm not sure. I really need some talk for this chapter. It really sucks, I think.

**Cloud**: Well…

**Tifa**: It's alright.

**Charan-Amaya**: I've got it. Next chapter is coming soon, don't worry. Probably the day before I start school and all but whatever, it will come as soon as I can put it up!

**Sephiroth**: Read, review, and give advice.


	6. Escalating Unease

**The War for the Planet**

**Chapter Six:**

_**Escalating Unease**_

"Are you sure that is the right decision to make…?" Sephiroth asked, his voice dropping to a low, threatening whisper.

"You will not hurt me or anyone else here. We should be wasting our time killing the enemy, not allies." Vincent's reply was calm, logical.

"…Allies? I will never consider—"But he was cut short as Vincent sharply responded. "We are."

"Are you so certain of this…?"

"Yes."

Finally, Sephiroth loosened his grip slightly on his own weapon as Vincent stepped back; the Masamune was lowered and soon sheathed. Finally, the man left the room, his silver hair was the last thing anyone saw of him—for now. Unfortunately, in Cloud's book.

They weren't sure where the former SOILDER General went. But of course it was on the ship, there wasn't anywhere else to go except as a splatter on the dear ground. Not the most appealing thing.

* * *

Cid had been silent for awhile as he let out an almost relieved sigh; a battle going on in his ship would take forever to repair of course. And the damages would be horrific; he didn't want to see a damn scratch on his precious Sierra… Named after the woman he loved. Shera… Well that was her nickname. He had coaxed out her real name, Sierra, not long ago. Then, building an airship a few years ago he named it after the woman he loved most… Hell, he was even planning on getting married to her.

If that were to happen, probably not.

Snapping out of his thoughts he looked at Vincent and finally it snapped in his mind what he needed to do. Setting the controls, for now, on auto-pilot and for landing in Wutai somewhere, he turned around and faced the crimson clad gunman. Whipping out the metallic claw seemingly out of thin air.

"We're gettin' this back on ya' damn vampiric ass." Cid cussed out, as he walked forward and grabbed the attached wrist of the other man and dragged him off.

* * *

Cloud shook his head, taking a seat with Tifa and let out a sigh, it was only some time until they would land, get rid of Syn for who knew how long and maybe, maybe they could get their plans started on taking down Vice. So far what was known was very little. That little was all they had. But, in truth, they needed a hell of a lot more for them to take him down.

What was going to happen to them?

* * *

Cid dragged Vincent through the ship, making sure that they were as quick as possible, avoiding anyone and everyone at all costs it seemed. What the crazed mechanic was making sure of was that they had privacy for this.

Finally, the two of them entered a smaller shop like room, usually for welding of course, but the mechanic had locked the door behind him and motioned Vincent to the long table, he had recently padded of course just for this.

"… This is gonna be fucking painful, Vince." Cid was stating an obvious fact.

"Are you sure you know how to do this?" There was a question coming from the gunman.

"Yep."

Vincent sat on the table, a sigh of wishing to get this over with escaping his lips. Quickly he unfastened the many buckles of his cape and let the thing fall to the ground, making sure it wasn't going to be in the way as the man reattached his precious limb.

The pilot shook his head as he grabbed the welder, making sure the damn thing was working properly so he could hurry up and get this over with. He took out a small knife and winced himself, this was probably going to hurt Cid more than it hurt Vincent, emotionally at least.

"Lay down, damnit." Barking the orders, his tone full of concealed worry for the gunman he was about to put in extreme pain.

Complying, the Ex-Turk waited as he had his arm out, knowing that…

But Cid started. First he had to cut off the tissue that had covered the unattached part where the arm and fake arm had to be welded. It sickened him as he watched himself tear off the newly formed scar tissue with a small knife, watching the flesh fall to the floor and the first bit of what was probably a lot of blood fall to the ground, splattering on his boots.

There was a soft sound coming from Vincent, one of pain and Cid let out a shuddered sigh. "I'm sorry." He continued, removing the flesh. What seemed to take for an eternity, it ended. At least this part did.

Cid's eyes were already filling with tears as he reached with an uncovered hand pulling down the wires, making sure they were showing enough. It was almost sickening to see everything there… All of it had been made so precisely. He could only imagine how much pain the sniper went through getting all of this… Oh the thoughts were just too much to handle.

Slowly, it was a slow delicate process to pull down and out all of the wires in there, at least two dozen in all and thankfully every single one of them were of different colors. But one thing was the same, they were covered in a crimson liquid—Vincent's blood.

Taking the arm up, the wiped the area of the arm and started to stop most of the bleeding while he started to attach some of the wires… the mechanic had to stop several times as the sounds coming from Vincent grew louder, more pained. Whimpers almost… whimpers…

"It'll be over… Soon…" He hoped.

"Ah…" Vincent couldn't even put any words together, it was painful…

The guilty friend continued, attaching the wires to one another, making sure everything was connected properly, and hearing some gasps from the gunman as he connected each and every wire… But there was a small clamp. Empty even. For a moment he puzzled over it, wondering what the hell it did, or where it went to.

But the answer came when he realized something… Vincent was able to feeling things with the arm, for some reason before when it was attached he had pull feeling senses within it. Not that it seemed that important, but it gave the blonde the information that he wanted on what the little small clamp went to.

It went to his arm's main nerve that was currently sticking out; probably this was the most painful part…

"…Be prepared for some fucking pain." He quietly warmed the former Turk. Pulling the clamp slowly he opened it, being as careful as he could he reached forward, having the jaws of the damn thing barely touching as Vincent's form went rigid. Finally, he let it go and a pure scream of agony ripped from Vincent's throat.

The screaming man felt as if everything was slowly being tortured by Jenova; the pain he felt from his nerve being clamped like that was unbelievable. Last time… Oh last time it didn't hurt as much, for the reason that his heart was too numbed by the pain of loosing the woman he loved. It made sure that he couldn't have felt the full effects of the surgery the first time. But now, older, wiser, and more resistant… He was bawling. Tears streaked his pale cheeks, whimpers and screams came from his lips as the man worked. This was hell, all of this; the damn reattachment was so painful he couldn't stop this…

This torture. For what seemed to be all the years in his coffin he couldn't wait until finally everything went away, for now the pain was much less than it had been.

"…Welding…" Cid warned the other person, tears staining his own cheeks, knowing he had caused this pain. Feeling, seeing the tears running down his friend's face, hearing the creams that ripped from his lips. It was too much, too much for one person to bear. But, still, he was doing this. He was torturing a man he cared for, a friend he held dear. This would haunt him for several years to come.

Starting the torch, the man let the fire get hot as he adjusted the arm just right to make sure it would be welded perfectly, almost exactly like it had been put on years before. The same method, the same man… What a cruel and sick thing that had to be done just for an arm that Vincent needed desperately in these times.

Irony, fate, all of this was too damn cruel for one man left alone to bear. And a crying friend with him, doing this, it was making Cid feel so… horrid.

It happened. The first contact happened as slowly but surely the skin was melded with the metal, it took minutes at a time for it to be fully done in one spot, and soon after it would be moved just to do it over and over and over again till the whole arm was done.

But Cid even had to pause, there was still blood leaking out, not as much as he expected but the amount made the small space smell of copper and brunt flesh, both the most disgusting smells he had ever smelt in his entire existence.

What was worse, what was worse…? Hearing Vincent's screams, the cries of anguish coming at more and more, louder and louder as there were no words. But only the cries coming deep from within his soul at the pain caused by what the mechanic was doing to him. But there was nothing he could do! He had to do it, Vincent and Cid both knew this…

They both did.

And thankfully, all bad things come to an end, for only an hour from when this had all started, finally Cid was complete and done. Taking a pail of water he poured it all over Vincent. Both to wash the blood and tears from the man, along with sweat. But it was the cool down the newly welded attaching part.

Wiping his eyes, Cid let out a slight sigh, glad it was finally over. He nodded once, then twice at Vincent. "I'm sorry for this, shit, I shouldn't have fucking done it in ta' fist damn place…" The man was about to cry again.

"Don't…" Vincent's weak, hoarse voice cut through silently as the man tried to speak. "It's not your fault… Thank you… Cid…"

Finally, Vincent was allowed to be embraced by sweet unconsciousness as dear Cid cleaned up the area, crying more than he had in his life. He felt horrid, dirty, disgusting, like Hojo. He felt like he had done it just to hurt the man. In his heart he knew he was false but nothing stopped what he was feeling, nothing could do that, nothing could take this nagging guilt from him.

* * *

The group froze for a moment, they heard a scream. A loud almost demonic male scream echoing from all around them. It was frightening to hear such a sound coming from on the ship, but soon it was followed by another, and then another. For hours and hours they heard these screams coming from an unknown source, unease and fear washing over them all, everyone, as they continued to hear these pained noises coming from one source. But what was it from? Or… even who…?

It probably was an hour or so until the screaming had finally stopped. They were all pale faced and their faces with some sort of look of terror or something of the sort. Yuffie had thrown up not long ago, rushing through the airship to the bathroom. Trying, she tried to get away from the sound, and the airsickness. Over the years that had faded a little, but it went stronger and stronger when she felt extreme emotions, like the fear she felt hearing that tortured scream.

Was it Sephiroth killing someone onboard? Did he kill Cid? Or Vincent? She wasn't sure, but her suspicions were on that man. After she had emptied her stomach of all fluids that finally came to mind, good thing that it was just something she didn't have to think about too much. Or, of course, her stomach would once more be emptied.

Then, walking back out Yuffie looked at the silent group and sighed, making sure to hold her stomach in this time as she spoke. "Hey… Why don't we hunt down Sephiroth?" Old times…

"Yuffie." Cloud spoke, his voice soft. "I'm not sure what happened but those screams… They…"

"Cloud…" Tifa grabbed her lover's arm with the most delicate care. "It's okay… You don't need to say anything." She was rather thankful that Cid left the ship in auto pilot.

Or else they would've crashed by now.

There was something even worse than that, crashing and dying. Reno could be the one flying the plane instead of the autopilot that Shera had ordered him to install. Tifa had mentally thanked Shera for doing that, no matter how much Cid complained about it and bitched to everyone. Then again, everyone was thankful about that. Or there wouldn't be sleep for Cid.

Reno, the comedy relief of this group stepped forward looking at all of them. The man smiled his idiotic smile as Rude was behind him, making sure that his partner wasn't going to get his ass kicked as hard as last time. But if it was hilarious enough he would step away and let whoever was beating up the red-head do so. Not that he would be betraying the fellow Turk, just that he was enjoying a good show.

A really good show.

"That was some freaky shit, yo." He commented, shaking his head. "Damn." Reno cursed and shrugged his shoulders lazily.

Elena, like many others rolled her eyes at Reno and she just had to speak to him. "Reno, why don't you stop these things, hm?" She looked rather offended that he would have to make some sort of comment for anything.

"When I have kids, but it seems you and Tseng are working on that, yo." The red-head grinned, watching Elena blush.

"… R…Reno!" She let out a flustered scolding as he looked down with her embarrassment. Oh, sure, maybe she and her boss had slept together but. Well, it wasn't something she was rather comfortable discussing with everyone at this point and time. Not that it mattered to too many people, just to her.

"Reno…" Tseng's words were threatening as he stepped forward, ready to get in his two cents. Or was it a hundred dollars?

There was only a grin from the red-head. But Rude, for once, was the man talking instead of Reno. "…Idiot." And damn was he right.

Rufus just shook his head, keeping his seat. God why did he have only the worst of idiots working for him? Why didn't he have someone besides Tseng that was completely and totally reliable and not Reno? This was something he hated, wishing that he had more than one Tseng working for him. Elena and Rude weren't bad, but Reno. Too damn bad he couldn't fire him. They were short handed on Turks anyways!

Life was so cruel.

* * *

Syn, meanwhile, was walking through the ship, making it to the room she had been occupying for the past week. She needed to get dressed in certain clothing so she could meet the other members of Crimson and make sure that she was ready to do some… mission type stuff when she returned to the Crimson Base. It was hidden deep underground. It was where she lived, slept, ate, and trained for most of her rather youthful and deadly life. Not something she minded…

It just truly wasn't her, since she was stuck with paperwork most of the damn time. She cursed the thing…

And what thing was that? Paperwork, the most vile and torturous thing on the Planet, hours and hours she spent working on it. Slaving over the mounds of paper with a desk and a pen as her only companions in the room that she had to sit in every single day without end and only getting to leave the room for the bathroom, eating, bathing, and sleep, all the other times she had to stay there. Oh, it was her own personal hell on earth, even if she had to do it, it didn't make it fun.

"Hm…" The young woman wandered into the room, soon locating the garments she sought after and picking them off the bed. It only took a minute tops for her to be dressed in the standard Crimson Uniform. The only damn way she was going to get back to her home was to wear the vile skin tight leather outfit. The only thing she was thankful for was that it could stretch and it did. After years of owning the same outfit now it was looser than it had been, she had made sure it was looser at this point, making the lower part into flares and the top part a little less loose so she could breathe a little easier. Not only that, but… What she hated most was what this thing stood for. It was supposedly some damn matter of pride she was supposed to have for her family.

She had none. Syn had never truly been proud of killing people for a living, making their lives, taking them, putting them to an end. No matter what anyone said to her, she felt that it was something… shameful to do.

Even if she did it, it never made it right in her eyes.

Shaking her black haired head she stepped out of the room putting on the final touch to her deadly outfit, with a crimson rose necklace around her neck she was complete. The necklace was a family heirloom passed from generation to generation of Rose in their family to make sure that it was their insignia of their position and title. It was a lovely thing…

Made out of some red, deep blood red jewel that she had on her person at all times since it was given to her a year after her role model, Hikari, died. Such happy memories, not.

It was actually the year anniversary of her cousin's death when she received the title and the heirloom. Not that she minded, knowing that the woman was probably happier dead than she had ever been in life. In truth, she wondered if she was going to be that happy when she died, and doubted it.

* * *

Sephiroth, in the meantime had disappeared to a dark corner of the ship, listening eagerly to the screams that came to his ears. For only such a time he took joy, pleasure in hearing the pain of another. And was rather disappointed when it finally ended, with a frown of unhappiness the man realized how much he enjoyed hearing another scream.

'_Why?' _Mentally he had to ask himself that question as finally the screams ended and it was replaced by an almost deafening silence that took over the whole damn ship. But the silver-haired mako hued man didn't bother with such things as he walked away and wandered the dark and almost threatening halls of this place, mostly unoccupied but he noticed that no one was around. Not that he was disappointed by such a thing; it gave him time to think about what Vincent Valentine had said to him. He wondered why such things, why he was letting those damn things get to him. That man, Vincent, he couldn't shake those words away.

'_If that woman, Lucrecia is my mother… And Jenova not… How could I have let her words, those sickening words of sweetness, of a cruel niceness get to me? I did manipulate her, in a way. But in the end was I only some sort of puppet to her? All of this confuses me… But how can I stop such things?'_

The man leaned against a wall and continued his thought process… Until one thing came up, a train that made him almost… Almost…

'_Then, since I am an experiment… Since I am such a horrid creature, why do I long for the strangest of things? That one emotion that I had… Love… Do I crave—lust for that again. To be truthfully loved by another for something that I'm not sure is there. No, I desire it, but of course no one should love me. I am to kill everyone all… After these two WEAPONS, and Cloud's little parade is destroyed. Pity…'_

The question was: Did he need love?

No, the Great Sephiroth had no need for such things. As he looked around the empty and bleak hall he realized that he was lost. This was something that hadn't happened since the days he was Hojo's prize experiment. As a child he had attempted to escape from his personal hell several times. Yet each and every single time he had failed and was dragged back to the place he hated most, even now the thought of it made his intestines squirm. Several times he damned Hojo for having that power over him…

And for that sick and twisted man to be his father, the thought was enough to make him desire to take his own life, being spawn of a horrid man, no wonder he…

No wonder…

Everything was seemingly a little bit clearer than it had been a few years ago.

* * *

Cid sighed, almost completely exhausted from what he had to do just minutes ago he had finished. Vincent was currently unconscious and needed to be moved as far away as possible from this room just in case he woke up in some sort of terrified state. Nothing being very sure on what to do, the blonde mechanic hoisted Vincent's unconscious form into his arms and lifted the man completely off the ground as he walked forward a few steps and then backwards a little startled on how light the gunman was. He was expecting the Ex-Turk to be a rather heavy fellow.

But no… The man he was carrying was probably even lighter than Yuffie, but then again…

It didn't matter as he hurried his way to Vincent's room. Making sure to be as careful as he could be with the injured and recovering gunman, even with these things there was one part he noticed. Even if Vincent was such a damn lightweight he was still very hard to move around, an inconvenience in a way because of his long and lanky form.

Made him hard to carry too!

It took him awhile, no doubt, but sooner than expected he had the man in his bed and covered. Nodding his head at a job well done the pilot left the room and returned to the bridge taking up the piloting again as he took off the damn auto-pilot. He hated that thing more than anyone knew.

As Cid finally entered the room, people were rather confused that Vincent was missing, it wasn't like something had—Unless Sephiroth had done something to the Ex-Turk and now Cid was not going to say anything about the incident.

Cloud looked at the blonde mechanic and blinked his blue eyes for just a moment or two before he cleared his throat, speaking so that everyone in that area could hear him. "Cid, what happened?"

"Ya mean the damn screamin', huh?" The man's voice was unusually solemn.

"Yes, what was the screaming?" Tifa asked, fright creeping into her lovely voice.

"Did Sephiroth do something?" Yuffie inquired, she sounded scared.

"Damnit!" He cursed at loud looking at the people behind him as they had drawn closer in anticipation for the words/answers he was about to speak to them. But this only fueled the man's short temper as he felt like he was going to explode with his fury. "Alright, you want to fucking know what happened?" Of course they did.

"Yea, yo." Reno was the one that answered, truly curious.

"Vince's arm needed ta' be repaired." His explanation was short, simple, and as crude as he was.

"…" Rufus was the one that had gotten to speak first. "You… welded it?" He was actually curious if his assumption was right.

"Yes."

They were all slightly taken aback at the response, knowing that the man before them had willingly welded something into another's flesh and caused them pain, hearing those screams… Oh it was as if Cid had been possessed by and/or was Hojo himself! The horrified looks that were given to the blonde mechanic were just…

Unneeded.

Yet, it seemed that for some reason Sephiroth arrived at the most convenient and inconvenient times for everyone no matter where it was or how he entered. Just… It was just his thing for some reason. But these were one of those times his entrance was something very undesirable and yet it took everyone's mind off of what had happened with Vincent and Cid recently along with the distractions that Sephiroth gave them.

Yet anything that could have started with this didn't as Cid announce: "We're gonna land!"

In truth, the landing process took an hour but with Cid's orders they were all forced to go back to their rooms and stay there until the ship was fully landed just in case something went wrong. In the swearing man's words he had said that their rooms were probably the safest places in the ship to be if it crashed or something of the sort happened. But people's suspicions were that he just wanted to be alone to think about what happened and to not have people prying and asking what he had done… And what he thought about it.

It wasn't something he was ready, or willing to discuss at the moment.

* * *

An hour later from when Cid sent everyone to their rooms, finally, finally they had landed near the proud and ancient city of Wutai. The place was not a tourist attraction any more as since they had seen the place, the ruins were no more.

It seemed that since ShinRa had fallen about four years ago, Wutai was now busy with reconstruction of their great city, attempting to be the great empire it had been not so long ago. It had been about two decades since the city had fallen and now in this attempt to restore it to its former glory. Yet, it was admirable that Lord Godo wished to turn back his beloved home into what it used to be.

In truth, the city was lovely, and even they could see how much it had been repaired and there were even new people, ones that had been homeless, living in their newly built homes. Even with the hardships ahead that were well known, it seemed this would turn the despair into some sort of new hope.

If only they had the same hope.

It was a short while until everyone except the unconscious Vincent had gotten off of the ship and now they were walking the streets of Wutai. Even Sephiroth was walking, but the odd thing was the man was making sure to look at every single Wutinese person they passed, cold mako eyes glancing at the souls over everyone around him… Striking pure terror into their hearts, but there was a reason for that, perhaps.

Cloud had made sure that Vincent's cell phone was beside the man and with Cloud's number written near the gunman. So that when he woke up he could call him and then someone would either get him or maybe the sniper would come to them. It all depended on how the man was feeling, but for some reason he doubted that the man was going to wake up for a time. Knowing what had happened to him, along with those injuries like that took time to heal… There was doubt.

Yuffie was proudly leading the group through the streets of her hometown. Not saying a single word to anyone but making sure to take all of the right turns to get to the Palace where her father was. The place they were going to stay tonight of course, since there were enough rooms for all of them she certainly didn't see the problem. Except for Sephiroth being there…

That was going to be a problem with her father. Everyone in Wutai knew of Sephiroth and what he had done, along with the war part but… Oh she didn't know what she was going to say, something like 'Hey dad, we have our greatest enemy being buddy-buddy with us! How does that sound dad?' didn't really seem like the best choice of words…

The young ninja shook off her worries, that problem would come when they arrived!

Of course, sooner than expected they had arrived at the entrance of the magnificent Wutai Palace. As always it was traditionally decorated in the loveliest of fashions in the entire city. The designs gorgeous and of course it was a tall and lovely building. It was the second tallest building of Wutai and probably the proudest of them all. Through the ages it had sat there, through wars, famine, drought, and other disasters like time and weather the place was still standing as proud as it could be.

Some places would never die, and Wutai was one of them. With a proud smile on her face and that excited look in her eyes she opened the doors and walked into the palace without announcing herself until she removed her shoes and stepped further in.

"DAD I'M HO-OME! AND I BROUGHT A LOT OF FRIENDS WITH ME!" She announced excitedly as there were a few winces from the people behind her as they also stepped in and removed their boots and shoes, except for Sephiroth himself who seemed to stubborn to even step into the palace. There was good reason for that.

Godo had not aged it seemed in the time it had been since Cloud's group had seen him, he walked in a hurried pace towards his daughter and the two embraced warmly. It seemed since the Pagoda completion she had done those years back had made their relationship better. Now it was as if the two were close now, it was a happy thing to everyone, almost, to see that she and her father got along.

But as soon as they parted Godo's eyes trailed up to look at those in the group and saw someone he had wished to never see again. The warrior that…

A wrinkled and aged hand that belonged to Godo rose up as he pointed at the man he felt such a hatred and loathing for, cruelty seen only in the lord's eyes as he kept his gaze upon Sephiroth.

"You…"

* * *

**

* * *

Charan-Amaya: Why do I hate these chapters recently? Ever since my last one I hate whatever I put out! This SUCKS.**

**Vincent**: Agreed, but must you torture me?

**Cloud**: Yes, she must.

**Tifa**: Too bad.

**Zack**: I wanna come in already, stop being so mean!

**Charan-Amaya**: Please read and review. I just hate some parts of this chapter, meh. Maybe it's just the part…

I need a tissue, please, again, read and review this story. And I think the title needs work… Oh well…

Oh, and I also thank Robert for finally getting better and getting back online. Don't ask why I just wanted to thank him. Along with _**Blindfolded Angel**_ for continuing to be a fan of this story, I am not worthy.


	7. Wutai, Rising From Its Ashes

**The War for the Planet**

**Chapter Seven:**

_**Wutai, Rising From Its Ashes**_

Sephiroth's eyes met Godo's for a moment before the silver haired man blinked once, actually curious on what this was about. He knew that the man before him, his eyes full of anger, was Lord Godo of Wutai. Everyone should've known that. And he had a rather large hunch that this was about the Wutai War that occurred so long ago. If he was right about all of that then this wasn't going to end well.

He needed some fun anyways.

There was a pure loathing within the old man's eyes as he kept his tongue to himself for the moment and turned to his daughter, masking his anger with calm. For a moment he had to remain silent or he would have yelled at his child but finally his tongue cooled and he spoke. "Yuffie…"

Her father didn't have to say anything else as she let out a sigh and dimmed down her usual happy and hyper nature turning as serious as she could be, which wasn't very serious no matter how much the young ninja tried. "Well… You remember the broadcast that came on awhile ago?"

"Yes… I remember." Lord Godo's arms were crossed as he looked at his daughter waiting for her to continue her hesitant words.

"Ask Cloud!" She quickly seemed to disappear into thin air, in truth she hid behind a plant not wanting to deal with her father's famous temper. The man didn't show it often but when it came out, oh she didn't want to see it at all.

Godo turned his head, calmly, towards the blonde. Remembering which one he was thankfully since it had been a few years since he had last seen the man. For a moment he said nothing and then calmly asked Cloud. "He is supposed to be dead, for starters. And. He's alive, not your enemy anymore and…"

Cloud let out an annoyance of a sigh and shook his head for only a moment. "Vincent. He… Well… I'm not sure; it's between the two of them."

"Then where is Vincent, I would like to ask what in Leviathan's name gave him the smart idea to bring a former enemy along." Still the lord was as calm as he could be.

"Recoverin' from the prosthetic arm he fucking had reattached." Cid said nothing else, cursing silently to himself, feeling that same self-loathing for what he did to Vincent. It was too much pain to handle for now. He felt… disgusted with himself for these acts. Was he a monster for doing it?

Sephiroth at the moment had the thought to walk away from this situation and once more take over, attempt to ruin the world or something of the sort. No, he didn't think he had anything to do of the sort, with Jenova's voice missing he had no direction. In truth he didn't wish to destroy the Planet or use it as some sort of ship to sail across the universe. None of it seemed… Relevant since Jenova's voice was gone. She wasn't his mother so what was the use of listening to her?

The reason he listened to her… Oh it was so silly now that he thought about it. But the thoughts vanished for a moment as he felt something, just a little pang in the back of the mind.

It was nothing.

"…I believe his insanity will save your lives for this time." Sephiroth's voice came at coolly, laced in a threat that he was going to make good on as soon as his dues were paid to Vincent. Cursing Vincent mentally within his mind he kept his mako hues locked on everyone around him.

"You'll be dead before you can touch anyone." Cloud's hand was on the hilt of his sword as he looked angrily at his foe. The blonde was as happy about this situation as Sephiroth was, not that he was going to admit it that there was an agreement between the two…

"Cloud." Tifa placed a hand on her one and only's arm. Smiling slightly to comfort the blonde as his blue eyes gazed into the calming brown ones he slowly let himself accept it because of her loving gaze. She turned him into putty.

A smile crossed the two of their lips as then there was Reno talking, again. "Wow, look at the two, yo. Young love, so sweet, yo." He was being slightly sarcastic.

But before he could get his four cents out Rude's hand came up slapping the redhead on the back of the head and returned to behind his back before the clueless man could turn around.

"Who did that, yo?" The man seemed confused rubbing the sore spot on his head… "Damn, that hurt, yo." He had a slightly look of pain on his face as the Turk looked at everyone, earning a light chuckle. Pouting, he shrugged. "Mean, yo."

Rude had scooted away from the redhead and was now standing more near his boss, Rufus Shinra. There was a hidden grin on his lips as he looked at his partner and the look on his face was rather hilarious… But it was… Oh hell, to Rude he believed the man deserved it and there wasn't a single soul complaining about it.

Syn, for the time had stayed hidden within the group and hadn't said a word so far, surprisingly enough. The Crimson Rose looked at everyone and blinked just for a moment before on cue her cell-phone rang. With the little cute chocobo theme that was usually played at Gold Saucer she walked out. "Oops, call!" She said and picked open the phone, not knowing that everyone could hear her. "Yes? …What? What do you mean you can't pick me up and take me back for a day? Oh, this is great you mean I must stay here longer while my little kitty is all alone in that big room of mine! Yes, you better keep an eye on her and believe me when I say that I am going to kick your sorry ass the next time I see you! And I mean it, all right! No, FUCK YOU!" The assassin angrily said to the person on the other line and hastily hung up as there was an agitated sigh forced from her lips.

Everyone had turned and with curious gazes they watched her as she talked. There were snickers, laughs, chuckles, and sometimes a soft comment from Reno who was protecting his head from further assault. Then the rather unhappy woman turned towards them, she seemed to be fuming at the moment.

"What?" She was annoyed and then spoke again before anyone could say a thing. "I know, I know… I must stay for a while longer because of some damn incompetent fools that don't know how to fly a stick, anyways! Well then. I know you're so happy…" She was smiling once more and walked back up and then looked at Sephiroth for a moment. "I'm not sure what they saw, I still think you're one damn ugly guy."

Sephiroth didn't respond, people were rather surprised… That comment usually meant instant death…

But Sephiroth was too lost within his own thoughts; he was rather used to musing about matters on his mind and ignoring everyone and everything around it. Sure, maybe it annoyed several people but he wasn't a man to care. There was something on his mind he wished to think through and no one was going to stop him.

The offending woman just shrugged as she took her usual place standing and then looked around as if it was no big deal. "Well… Then…" She stretched it, telling people it was done with and they needed to start talking once again.

"Alright, now Yuffie, tell me what you need."

"Dad," She started, being as serious as she could be. "Well, you see. We need to stay here for a few days to plan out everything and rest up for the battles coming ahead." Yuffie explained to her father. "This is kinda the only place we have to go…"

"Yuffie, they can all stay here. But… I have an old friend who would like to meet all of you later though. I want to see **all of you **at dinner this evening." He made sure that everyone had his message thoroughly explained to all of them. Thankfully it was. Then he looked at his daughter once more. "Is there anything else you need right this second?"

"Nope, I'll find rooms okay?" The ninja smiled at her father and nodded her head as Lord Godo and Yuffie exchanged bows and he left the room.

Saying nothing for a moment or two, Yuffie stood there waiting for her dear father to be out of earshot before she started talking to the group about what was going to happen. Turning around she faced everyone there with a smile on her face and she then moved slightly forwards and then backwards and started talking moving in an odd and expressive fashion.

"Alright then, I'm so lucky he hasn't questioned us about everything yet, now listen to me. We can be here for about…" She looked at Cloud.

"A week."

"Alright, a week, and I bet we need stuff, rest, and more stuff right?"

"Yes." Cloud answered.

"I'll just show you the rooms!" Bouncing into the air she led the way seemingly she had had more than enough sugar to last her a week…

Then she stopped and pointed at a room. "Four people can be here… Oooh! How about the four R's? Reeve, Rufus, Reno, and Rude!" She grinned and then walked on before anything else could happen.

"Umm… Here's a one big bedroom… So I guess Cloud and Tifa stay in this one…" The young ninja was still rather quiet on that part and grinned at the two. "Don't make too much noise!"

Too bad that before she was gone Cloud didn't have the chance to say anything, but she was bouncing off of the walls (literally). So it wasn't too hard to find her.

Another room was stooped at not far from the last and she nodded to herself. "Mr. Turk guy and Elena!" She meant Tseng and Elena… But she continued and stopped at another room with the same hyperactive nature going on.

"Well, this room is my room and I can find an extra bed so I guess me an' you are bunking together Syn!" She looked back at the black haired assassin. The woman groaned at the eagerness and the hyperactivity coming from the ninja, she realized at that moment that Karma was a real pain in the ass.

"Good…" The Crimson Rose muttered sarcastically.

Then wandering down the halls for a few minutes, well, one hall, she stopped at another room. "Barret's room." Then once more came the hyper bouncing of the girl as she continued onto the last room.

"Well then, this room is for the rest of ya'!" Yuffie, without saying a word she bounded off leaving everyone to return to where they were supposed to be, but nothing without yelling, "Hey! Dinner's in the main hall at sunsetttt!" And she was gone.

**TWFTPTWFTPTWFTP**

Reno, Rude, Rufus, and Reeve were currently lounging within their room looking at one another on occasion. Basically minding their own business as they sat down one on each surprisingly thick and seemingly comfortable mats. The four of them didn't mind that much sleeping on them, or even being in the same room with one another. The only problem was Reno after all.

But for now they didn't have time to be worried over what stupid thing the redhead was going to do next.

"Reno, Rude." Rufus said in a quiet but athoritive manner that made the two snap to attention.

"Yes boss." Rude was using the term as more of an excuse to not talk with Reno about his next lay than anything.

"Boss, yo." Was the typical response from the idiot Reno.

The blonde looked up at his two subordinates, his blue eyes calm and serious as he didn't speak for a few moments. Finally he gathered himself and nodded his head at them. "I want you two to keep an eye on Sephiroth as long as he's here. I don't trust him." Then he added an after-order to the two of them. "Make that both eyes, since Reno you can't keep your eyes on anything."

"Cruel, yo." Was all the redhead could say.

Rude only nodded to respond what the man said to him. It was his job, and he was going to do it. That, of course, was the Turk way.

Reeve hadn't said a word as he listened to what Rufus was ordering the Turks to do. For a moment he had nothing to do besides listening to what was going on around him. But now he had time to dwell on what was going on around him. His company was in shambles, taken over by some WEAPON, oh, even better was that now two WEAPONs were occupying his company and taking it over, making the place into the exact opposite of what he intended. The WRO was to HELP the Planet and its people, not be used as a force to destroy the world and harm the people living there!

He knew that Omega was supposed to end the Planet that was the plan. Omega symbolized the end of life on this world and then flees to the stars and reaches for the next Planet repeating the cycle over and over again. That was the way of the universe. Once the Planet was abandoned of life, then Chaos was to finish the job. Being of death, the Planet was supposed to become such.

Something went wrong. The former leader of the WRO wasn't blind; he could plainly see and know where exactly this changed. What Hojo did to Vincent, putting Chaos within him by certain events caused that this changed, everything changed. Because Chaos and Vincent's souls were bound together as one was the only reason such a fate was diverted. The Planet… The Planet… It was probably going to live for a rather long time now if they succeeded.

It seemed that Omega's return was planned and that the Crimson Warrior was there to ensure that this time the creature succeeded with its plot.

This was a natural occurring on Planets all throughout the universe, so what made theirs so different, what made them stir to fight against nature? What was the true drive that they did that would give them the edge to succeed? Was there truly anything that they were fighting for besides their lives? Or was this all some sort of plan that had already been laid out before them?

These thoughts plagued Reeve for several more minutes… Until he was snapped out of it by Rufus Shinra, who seemed a little agitated with his delay in responding.

"Reeve? Reeve?" He had said to snap the man out of whatever it was.

The older man looked up blinking for a moment; finally he let himself fully snap back into reality as he took in what Rufus was trying to do.

"When this is all over, I have a proposition for you." The man spoke, not minding that Reno and Rude were listening eagerly on the conversation they were about to have.

"What is it, Rufus?" Reeve asked, curious on what the blonde was going to say.

"Barret Wallace and I have a deal to work together as a company, of sorts. We have been attempting to use oil and coal as an energy source, and we have succeeded. Since the WRO is also a company that is working to save the Planet, and its people."

"So… You propose to make a new company, the sole purpose on saving everyone?"

"Yes."

"Why? Why are you interested in that?"

"…I owe a great deal to them, I will help in anyway I can."

Reeve nodded for a moment. "I bet you've already discussed this with Barret, am I right?"

"We have."

"Then, I don't see why not." The brunette allowed a smile to cross his lips as he nodded at the man; he wasn't always serious, even in such grave times. Sometimes when he was working for ShinRa back a while ago he wondered how Rufus did it. Now he could clearly see why, it was pure determination and stubbornness that kept the man from cracking under anything. It was something he could admire but also something he could stay away from, all of that could be seriously damaging to your health. And those same things can be used for all the wrong reasons, since Rufus had done it before, there was an example for him to use. Mentally keeping it to himself of course.

"So then, how many hours till we eat, yo?" Reno asked, more concerned about his stomach than the Planet at the moment.

"About an hour." Rude answered, not knowing if he was right or not.

Sighing unhappily the man laid back on the mat he was sleeping on and closed his eyes, turning away from all of them. "Wake me then, yo." It actually looked like he managed to doze off in a few seconds…

Maybe he did.

Rude stood up a minute later and nodded at his boss as he walked out of them room to go start his mission about keeping an eye on Sephiroth. Even if he had to do it alone since Reno was sleeping instead of doing his job. Not that he was surprised about it, since his redheaded partner usually did things like that. It kept life interesting.

It didn't take long for the bald Turk to find the former ShinRa General. He found the man standing outside in front of the traditional Wutian garden koi pond. Looking at it, there was no doubt within his mind that something was up with the leather-clad man. Rude stayed hidden within the shadows watching, and waiting for what was going to happen. He had done stakeouts for many years of his career. He was no fool to say that they were easy and short; he figured he was going to be standing here for the next good part of a day, unless the man actually moved, doubtful. Or he attended the dinner that everyone was invited to earlier, doubtful.

At least these things gave the man time to think. He usually was silent, observing, listening, and it was what he did. He was a professional, and that came with certain quirks and quips that were driven deep within his character and self. Being bald was a little much, but hair was a little too much hassle most of the time. He had to be ready for anything and everything when it was needed, that's what he was.

Ready for anything that was going to come his way. In his line of work, even with the past few years and how he had had less of some parts… This was his job, his life, something he would never change.

**TWFTPTWFTPTWFTP**

Sephiroth was preoccupied with his thoughts to use his supernatural powers to see who was around him and what they were doing. To sense those around him even if they were spying upon him was one of the several abilities he had granted because of the Jenova within him. Cursed, sometimes that was a word to describe it and gifted could be another…

Either way, it mattered not. There was one person in his mind he was thinking about, a woman who was of Crimson, the only female that had ever landed a wound upon his form in his life. Hikari. That was her name; it meant Light in Wutian dialect, not that such things mattered to him, just that he knew almost every language that existed.

He continued his thoughts, thinking more and more about the times he had fought that woman, and never succeeding in ending her seemingly worthless existence. He disliked those he came to harm him, and even more so hatred grew upon his composure when the person was able to wound him. What was worse when it was a woman. He knew that the female half of the human race had a power, and they belonged in a higher league than men. There was no doubt in his mind about that, after when Hojo forced him to learn about 'life' and where children came from his respect for females was rather high.

And their pain tolerance was remarkable.

But Hikari, that woman… No, he didn't exactly admire her, his emotions towards that woman, a steady loathing he would call it, and their relationship about nine years ago was what he found different… They found. Quite often as a matter of fact, for two years they had engaged in battles sometimes lasting a full half of a day before she ran from him. It was amazing to him that anyone survived that long, he believed it to be the mako shine that was within her traditional silver gray eyes, or even the two swords that deadly woman had wielded.

But there was another emotion he held towards the woman, a rare one that he could never place a finger upon it. It was burning almost, a strong emotion that was like hate and yet unlike it, like anger and yet unlike that, and even like pain and not. Never had he been able to realize what it was.

Earlier it had hit him hard within his gut, he had wasted nine years of his life running around the life steam and Planet trying to destroy something when he could be there enjoying whatever miserable existence he had…

Now, now even though he had no plans to take over the Planet, or destroy anything in particular, there was one thing he wished to do. He had promised Cloud he would never remain a memory, but there was a time that he had another hidden promise… That promise was to take something precious away from the blonde swordsman.

He had just the person to take away, Tifa.

**TWFTPTWFTPTWFTP**

Now the Wutian Lord was sitting in front of a person that he considered an old friend, besides. The man was old and he was a friend of his, so the term was rather correct in both senses. He had known Leonardo for many years of his long life and was glad that the man was with him today. For a moment they were silent before he heard the old man starting to talk again.

There were a few things he found odd about Leo, for starters, even though the man was seventy seven he looked not a day over thirty, with peppered hair and fewer wrinkles than he had himself it was easier to mistake the man for someone young. Leo was odd, his aging in itself was odd, and having the muscles of some sort of twenty-year-old body-builder he didn't doubt that the man had strength. But he didn't possess a brain, unless you count the perverted teenage side there was nothing.

In his opinion it probably had to do with something about Leo's family, unless killed usually each member lived to around one hundred and twenty, as far as it dates back. But most of the time they were killed anyways so it didn't matter about the average of the ones not killed since by the looks of it only Leo was alive.

He knew that Leo was the only person alive in his family, having known the man he whole life, which meant it was a rather long time, he being old and all. But there was another question on Leo's mind, he could tell that much. For a moment he saw the famous perverted grin crawl onto his face and then waited for the first perverted comment out of the many that were sure to come in the next few minutes.

"So who are the people that came with little Yuffie?" The old man asked.

"Well they are her friends, and… Once more my little girl is going off to save the world and I cannot help or even stop her. She might get killed, or injured even. I worry about her so much…" The man sighed and shook his head.

"No, she'll live." Leo sounded positive with a sad smile up on his face. "She has friends there that care for her and will protect her…"

"Unlike your son… right?"

There was a nod from Leonardo, he looked sullen now, remembering his son's death always did that to him.

"It's alright… He has been avenged."

"I know."

"Only a few minutes till dinner then we can both meet them all formerly, hm?" Godo seemed rather happy about this.

"Good!" That perked the man up in a jiffy with a smile and that perverted grin coming on they both started talking excitedly.

Ah it was going to be so fun to embarrass the younger generation till they were crying their eyes out. And of course the two men got up getting ready for the meal that was right ahead. Such a good meal this was going to be.

**TWFTPTWFTPTWFTP**

Vincent had woken up what seemed ages ago. The phone, he had found that first off right beside him. But ignored it because of the throbbing within his head. Standing, the man was hesitant to move just yet, especially his freshly welded arm that was still throbbing in a burning pain resulting from the procedure that Cid had thankfully preformed on him who knows how long ago.

The next thing the man did was take up the note and he read it quickly:

**Dear Vincent, **

_I'm sorry that if you wake up that everyone is gone. We had to go to Yuffie's home because there's a place where we can eat and rest. I'm truly sorry about not leaving anyone behind but… Well you get what I mean right, Vince?_

_Everyone heard your screams and I hope you're not in that much pain when you wake up, Vince. We're all at the palace and you may call me with the cell phone that this note is attached to, all right bud?_

_We'll send someone to get you when you call._

**Your Friend,**

**Cloud Strife**

Pocketing the small and yet annoying object the crimson hued man took off into a brisk walk as he exited the ship, he truthfully didn't know where how he was going to find the palace within the rather large and partially crumbled city called Wutai. But he started to wander aimlessly trying to find the place as quickly as he could.

That was an hour ago. For an hour he had been walking the streets, whenever he had encountered a person he would ask for their help but each and every single time they had started babbling nonsense Wutainese and he could not decipher what they were saying as they ran away as fast as they could, he bet that they were probably calling him a 'monster', 'demon', of 'freak'. Nothing he wasn't used to after these four years he had been away from his coffin.

It still hurt, words, even so harmless as it could be cut this ex-Turk deeply, for he found truth within these words. A painful truth that what Hojo had done to him shown fully on the surface, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't change who he was and how he acted, in the end that's what he was down to the very core; a monster.

But he knew only one thing about why Hojo had kept him alive as a monster, the truth was it was crueler to let him live than it was to kill him. The sickened scientist knew that, that was what sealed his fate, Hojo's cruelty.

There was no choice in this matter, he lived, forever and ever till the Planet's end he would exist. That was his fate, his destiny, to watch all of those he cared for die.

Finally the man snapped himself out of his depressing thoughts as he found himself in front of the Palace gates. The steps seemed to be a long ways up, or maybe it was his vision. Not sure about what it truly was he walked up the steps at a slow pace and entered into the main room.

A few women, servants of the Palace walked up to the man and giggled. "Oh sir, dinner's about to be served hurry hurry!"

The two women pushed him towards the dining room in a hurry, not wanting Vincent to be late, since the lord would be displeased because of that. And no one wanted Lord Godo unhappy that was for sure.

**TWFTPTWFTPTWFTP**

At the moment everyone had been called for dinner and each person of the little 'team' had started to file into the dining room led my one hyper ninja known as Yuffie. She was bouncing up and down excited to be back at home and to finally have a decent meal that didn't taste like bland non-traditional Wutainese food. That was her favorite food, even if she didn't like staying around home for that long she always had loved the food. The yummy sweets, the soups and noodles, and no one can forget the delicious rice balls that were usually served with each meal.

"Yay! RICE BALLS!" She screamed as she barged into the dining room, almost everyone that was in the group coming.

They were now seated after the hustle and bustle of the evening crowding. The table was thankfully big enough for all of them to sit without having too little room for everyone's elbows. With a smile on their lips Godo stood in front of them and cleared his throat to get silence there and to make sure that everyone was listening to what he had to say to them.

"All right, I welcome you to my humble home here in Wutai. I do hope that you enjoy the food that is soon to be served but first before that happens I would like to introduce an old friend of mine, Leonardo Valentine. Please old friend, stand and say something, hm?"

Leo sighed as he stood. "Ah, my old bones don't need to be doing this, you know that Godo." But he was standing and looked at everyone. "Well, your daughter has a nice bunch of friends around her I would say, look at all of them. Young, healthy, and fighters, I am very happy to see that young Yuffie."

Yuffie smiled. "Nice to see you too uncle! I'll give you a hug later, okay?" She was happy to see the man it seemed. But that was just how she felt, glad to see familiar faces that she hadn't seen in awhile.

Cloud frowned and leaned to Tifa who was beside him. "Valentine… you don't think…"

Tifa shrugged. "I'll ask later, but it's almost time to eat."

Little did the couple know that was almost what everyone was leaning and asking one another, of course.

Leo continued talking. "I'd like all of your names, do I get to know them?"

"Well, everyone, starting from Cloud." Yuffie ordered in a mock-commanding tone.

"Cloud Strife."

"Tifa Lockheart."

"Syn Crimson."

"Reno, yo.

"Rude"

"Rufus Shinra."

"Elena."

"Tseng."

"Barret Wallace."

"Nanaki."

"Cid Highwind."

"That's it, okay?"

"Alright, it's nice to meet all of you, trust me it is a pleasure." Leo was about to sit down when the servants shoved into the room, this red caped man with crimson eyes didn't look fazed by his appearance that he just came into the room being pushed by two female servants and looked at everyone.

"Ah, well I never thought you'd show…" Godo chuckled.

"Damn, are you gonna be okay, eh?" Cid asked, concerned and feeling like such a monster once again.

"I shall be fine, Highwind."

"Well, then sit down." Godo said as Cid moved to make room for Vincent between himself and Leo. They didn't need to move much actually. "You missed the introductions. This is Leonardo Valentine."

"What's your name?" Leo asked, curious. There was some recognition in the old man's eyes, it was as if he knew the crimson clad man in front of him, he recognized him… So familiar but whom was he? He couldn't tell… There wasn't a name with the face… It… Oh he just didn't know…

"Vincent Valentine." Vincent instantly recognized the man before him, his breath quickening and tried not to burst out in the emotions that fired up within him so fast that he was about to let out a gasp, but he held himself firm, being a former Turk it took his iron will to stop him.

"Please, don't kid around with an old man, my son was named the same thing and I'm not aware of any other Valentine's in this world." Leo laughed as if it was some kind of joke.

"…I am serious…"

"…That's impossible, your name can't be the exact—" There was a pause…

Vincent sunk into his collar, there was some sort of emotion in his eyes, was it fear that was there? Or something else that sparked within his crimson hues.

Everyone was silent as Leo's eyes widened, putting two and two together… _Could it be? How… How is this possible? Can it truly… Can it?_

"…Vincent?" His voice came out soft and higher than it should be, in disbelief as it were. "Son… You're alive!"

"VINCENT'S HIS SON?"

**TWFTPTWFTPTWFTP**

**Charan-Amaya**: Okay, so this is something that maybe I shouldn't have done but I made up Leo months ago and I've been DYING to use him. Leo, yes, is Vincent's old father and just to clarify they are NOT brothers and if you total the age it is logical for their ages to be the way it is all right?

**Vincent Valentine: **-Cries- Daddy! I've missed you so much!

**Charan-Amaya**: Why did I come up with Leonardo? Because Vincent is named after Vincent van Gough and I wanted a painter name and Leonardo can be shortened to Leo so Leo it was!

I also shortened this by a good few hundred words at the very last part just to make it a lot more suspenseful for my next chappy that will come out probably shortly after school starts alright loves? Okay!

**Zack**: I wanna be in. PLEASE!

**Vice**: What about me?

**Charan-Amaya**: …Next chapter, I'm focusing on the main group for now. For Vice, Zack… I dunno.

**Zack**: Cruel bitch.

**Charan-Amaya**: I love you! Thank you Blindfolded Angel for continuing to be a loyal reviewer and giving me such excellent and encouraging reviews…

I think the ending sucks for some reason, again! Bleh! Almost 6,000 words!

Read, and do leave a nice little review. And if you have any suggestions or questions do put those in your reviews!

**_AND THERE ARE NO SEPERATION BAR THINGS BECAUSE FANFICTION IS DOIN' SOMETHING WEIRD AND IT WON'T LET ME PUT THEM IN SORRY! I swear at a later date they're going in!_**


	8. Understandings

**The War for the Planet**

**Chapter Eight:**

_**Understandings**_

Leo looked confused at their outbursts and the tea that was spewed all over the table at the moment. Vincent, on the other hand was mentally dying from embarrassment of seeing his father once again, the person he wished to not see even more than Hojo himself! But of course with the man's luck he had seen Hojo several times and it was a matter of time before he had to see the man that had every single shred of embarrassment from his life. To Vincent, this was hell.

Closing his crimson eyes he kept himself calm from the insanity that was his father. Saying nothing that was the cue for Leonardo to talk his mouth off once again, oh joy. "Well… Yes, Vincent is my son. One I haven't seen for thirty-two damn years. What happened to you and to your eyes! You're paler than you were as a teenager, about as skinny as you were back then. You hair's a mess, the dark-caped man ensemble doesn't really work for you and dear son, I love you, but please burn that outfit and get another creepy claw. And destroy the boots." He made sure to point or hold out what he was talking about to emphasize what he meant.

The temptation to talk was suicidal. He wasn't going to take that risk when it came to the man known as Leonardo Valentine. "Now… About the boots… Burn them, destroy them, and scatter the ashes somewhere holy to purify those awful things."

"…" Still, he just refused to speak.

They were watching this, all of them. It was surprising, and then amusing to know that Vincent's father was still alive. No one had heard anything about Vincent's past really before the Turks. That was just something Vincent never talking about and no one had ever questioned what the man had wished, being such a dark and mysterious character. But with a father like Mr. Leonardo Valentine, no wonder he kept his mouth such. There was a nice amount of pity for him.

Snickers came from a few certain individuals, but of course no one paid notice as they were getting free Wutainese food and a show with it. A two for one deal to say the least.

"So then, how do all of you know my son?" The man's 'wrath' had now been turned upon everyone else in the room. With a slightly grin, he wouldn't speak or say anything. He just wished to know how much they knew before he pulled out the embarrassing moments from the life of Vincent Valentine.

It was so good to be a father.

Cloud, of course was the first to speak and was trying his best to help Vincent out. He truthfully couldn't really sympathize with him, but at least he was going to help pull the grown man a little a ways away from the full on blow of the humiliation. There was one ting he didn't want to take from Vincent—His ego. A man needed his ego; that was the basic principle of being a male.

Then again, who knew if Vincent was really—what? He looked feminine enough.

"Well… We know a little about Vincent, and I, and a few other members of this group, have known Vincent for four years…"

That was the wrong thing to say. "Wait… You mean to tell me he's been 'alive' for four years…"

"Ummm, yes?"

The old man turned to Vincent. "Now don't mine if I—"

"Please, there are virgin—"

"Like you."

"—Ears around…"

Leo grinned slightly. "So then, are you still a virgin? After all, you're not the type like me that goes out and…" Once more, Vincent cut off.

"Control yourself."

"Vincent, you are a virgin, aren't you! I want grandchildren already and I'm too old to be waiting any longer, why don't I get cute little grandkids running around and I can spoil them rotten! You don't have to be married, just reproduce with who ever and make sure to visit me a lot. And do try to have a sweet little girl first that will hopefully not be like you." Leo: There are no words to describe this man. "Get laid already."

To take humiliation school you must first pass Leo's exam: be a virgin.

There were some people that didn't want to know if Vincent was or was not a virgin but they kept quiet, the stomach ruled all things for the time being.

"Wait, Vin was a Turk, right…? There's no such thing as an unlaid Turk, yo, doesn't exist, yo." Reno was clear on that, even he knew that all members of the Turks had been laid at some point in their lives and in the history of the Turks, there was absolutely, positively no such thing as a damn unlaid Turk, if so… It would ruin the reputation for the Turks permanently.

Reno's two superiors, Tseng and Rufus had identical sighs come forth from their lips as they seemed rather agitated with the moronic Turk that somehow, for some reason didn't have a brain in that skull of his. It was common knowledge that he didn't have a brain but sometimes… Sometimes they just wanted to wring his neck until he didn't breathe anymore.

Tseng was starting to wonder on how Verd dealt with him! But… Verd was Verd… The most amazing leader of the Turks, Tseng knew he could never compare to the man but hoped that maybe he was good enough to get a good-job. Striving to be the best he could be… wasn't that enough?

Reno was impossible after all; he was starting to wonder why anyone let someone like him into the Turks.

Leo ignored the redhead and this time, his entire demeanor changed, his voice was lower as he spoke once more to his son, he couldn't help but keep his tone low and grave. "Vincent…" There was sadness within his voice, something that only a person who has lost someone precious to them could possess. Obviously the man had lost more than one person in his life like that, his voice gave away how happy and how depressed he was.

"Yes?" He asked, fully aware of what the man was going to say next.

"Thirty two years, Vincent. I thought you were dead for thirty-two years… Why didn't you come back? Why—why did you join those damn Turks even when I protested for days, begging you to get some other sort of job around so… Vincent…" The man sighed and shook his head, his arrogance, his usual demeanor was missing. He was a father that had last his son, and now held the joy of having his child back. The sadness was still there, but now it was ebbing away…

"I…"

"Was it because of her? Because she died you had to go away? Was the pain too much?" He asked his voice breaking slightly as the man seemed to be about at the point of toppling to the ground and crying his eyes out.

Everyone, everyone watched in silence.

"Why didn't you come to see me once you 'came back' or whatever? They've known you for four years and you haven't seen me in that time, why? What have I done? Damnit, you're my child and nothing will ever change that, no matter how much you hate me or blame me for whatever I am your father and next time I expect you to come and see your old man the SECOND something like that ever happens if it happens again." There was a shuddered breath taken in as he looked up at Vincent for a moment, blinking out a few tears.

Vincent's expression was blank; the inner turmoil was a little too much for him to face, right now he couldn't believe this, all of this, or any of this, his father was now standing in front of him. That wasn't all, they, his friends, were standing in front of him watching the two talks as if it was some sort of freak show. Why? Why did it have to be like this? Why was the man alive? Didn't he deserve a little less humiliation than he had already been served within these past few weeks?

It was probably karma biting him in the ass.

Leonardo continued, letting the tears fall freely, he wasn't ashamed of his tears and not about to hide any of his emotions that he had pent up for the part thirty two years, even if it was a bit childish to be crying. "…I… It's just… Son, how I last saw you before you joined the Turks, it was the most painful thing, you wouldn't let me help you in your grief over her and yet…" There was a pause. "That's what you did to grieve; you joined the Turks and became the best, hiding from your emotions with murder."

The four Turks were taking this bashing with silence. When a man was in grief, or even more upset than he had been before, the four members of the Turks, they understood this grief. Loosing someone close to you was apart of the family of the Turk. Usually it was the Turk himself anyways.

Saying nothing was getting harder and harder, come to find out. The Turks were very prideful. They always had been, and for someone to come and smash that pride without meaning to be very odd thing, but even though the man wasn't really meaning to… They still wanted to shoot him through the head. Even if some of the stuff he said was rather true, it was still unfair.

Closing his crimson hues Vincent was trying to block out Chaos for the time being, there was no doubt in his mind that since the creature came back his anguish had increased, but the creature was still useful. Chaos's thing about 'returning to the Planet' was more so meaning that he kept silent and hibernated until he was needed again. Vincent was Chaos's vessel… And until Chaos was never needed he would be stuck with the immortal being forever.

It was both a curse and a gift; he was the 'one-armed Demon'. Not as catchy as 'One-Winged Angel' but it was something at least… That was a little funny… The gift was that of immortality and power beyond imagination, and the curse was the same thing. Being too powerful and too hellish. Along with the fact that he was 27 forever meant everything to him. His job wasn't done yet. But the WEAPON's demonic chains bound him until the time of his eternal rest came.

Opening his crimson orbs, like blood they shown so that he could not deny the color of his own eyes. To everyone he looked like a cross of something that was human and a hellish nightmare that would never end, his surprise was that his father had not commented upon that fact. Yet it was like he was some sort of freakish thing, a monster in fact. Yes, he admitted to being a hellish creature, a freak of nature, and some sort of unnatural mutation between a WEAPON and his own human form. If there was something he didn't wish to thank Lucrecia about, it was the infusing him with a damn gay WEAPON.

The thing was absolutely joyous about what was going on and even with 'The Ancient Materia' embedded within his chest to help 'control' Chaos; it was still hard to make the creature under control.

And why was there a materia to control him?

Gallian Beast along with Hellmasker and Death Gigas had not been used in a year, and for the lattermost, even longer. They were getting a little fed up with what was going on, and even a bit impatient with his temper, and how long it was.

The problem was keeping them from coming together and breaking out one at the time causing him to go berserk and killing those he cared for most. Without a doubt in his mind he was going to break sooner or later. He prayed that it was later… When he couldn't kill those he cared for, or anything else…

Got he prayed that they carried something to distract him with before all of them came out for a nice slaughtering fest, and he would be helpless, except to watch.

Godo was waiting for dinner to be ready, he was a hungry old man and watching this rather odd and one-sided teary reunion was depressing him greatly. He was old! He should be able to enjoy life without all of the damn cry-sappy things that came his way. The Lord of Wutai smelt the delicious food cooking and was praying that the rice balls came first.

Damn he loved them.

Sephiroth was standing in front of that koi pond, a statue. He stood like one without meaning to, a tall SOILDER waiting for the kill it seemed, or lost within a sea of memories he was drowning in. The mako-hued man without a doubt was there, lounging in his own way, as he knew that no one would attack him here. The One-Winged Angel was fine, but lost. The memories, they consumed him, filled him with foreign emotions he hadn't felt in nine years, nine long and horrid years that he wasn't getting back.

She was what clouded his mind; the woman named Hikari Crimson continued again and again to plague his thoughts. That silver-eyed woman had attempted his life several times back nine years ago when he was a General of ShinRa. There was no doubt in he would prefer to think of something else. Yet interrupted mentally from his dwellings on Hikari someone else popped into his mind…

Zack.

Zack was the only person he had ever considered a friend, and with good reason. But yet, the man was dead and he wasn't sure why, there was a feeling within him telling him that he had killed Zack. But was that true? Did he kill the black-haired chocobo head that he had considered his most trusted companion? His memory was fuzzy in places, the price of finally breaking away from his 'mother'.

That man, his second in the army was the only person he had really—dare he say it? Cared. Yes, he had cared for Zack, and wondered why the man was dead. There was something missing, he felt it. A pure instinct told him that he had done something to the man perhaps he killed him? Did he?

Mentally he cursed himself, trying to remember… Remember… And that was something at the moment he couldn't do.

He wasn't sure why. Was it an effect of Jenova on him that gave him this inability to remember important things? Like about his friend's death… And what he had done.

Did he kill him?

That question replayed over and over, a strange feeling that could have been called guilt welling within him. If he did… The EX-General knew one thing; he would never forgive himself. That was what he had been, hating to admit it, afraid of, he had been afraid of ending the life of someone he cherished deeply. Zack was his friend and only companion—friend. And the knowledge that he probably killed that person stabbed a poisoned blade into his heart.

For the first time he felt pain, a pain that was never going to leave him if he found out he was right, that after all he had killed Zackary Donovan.

Opening fully his lazy hues of green he glanced around, finally moving from his rather freaky position and seemed a little startled that no one was there. There was absolute and complete silence within the area; he enjoyed that, just a little.

Now it was time for him to move, quietly, as if he was a cat the man walked around to the indoors and started pacing along. By the soft noises of talking he started to hear there was no doubt in his mind that it was 'dinner time'. As the Wutainese Princess had put it so hyperly earlier within the evening.

Or day, if that's what it was.

Walking through the halls he followed the voices until he realized they were about to dine, yes, but he wasn't one to eat. Instead he decided to watch from afar and lean against the wall, watching these events go on. Sephiroth was a heartless man as he watched unamused and unmoved by what was going on. From the laughed and tears from the tension and despair in the room that existed at this moment. Why bother with such emotions—there was a reason, but his emotions were occupied.

Coping. That's what this cold stoic man was doing, with a question lingering in his mind: How did they die?

The WRO headquarters, this place was starting to bug The Crimson Warrior… He didn't mind this place as much as the Planet's little cavern made for him. He damned the Planet for that. The cursed thing trying to keep him trapped within its whole/cavern and keeping him there for who knew how long. To him, it had been a long time. He would have his revenge…

And they would pay.

Right now he was in the middle of interrogating a certain Crimson member. He needed to know where that powerful crystal was. One that could control a WEAPON, fully control it, breaking the creatures will. He must have it, no matter what the damn cost was, this was more important.

Vice walked into the room at that moment, a smirk on his lips as he looked at the bleeding silver eyed man on the floor and looked at his brother standing there, looking at the rather stubborn fool. The man wasn't talking, soon they were going to get bored with him and end his life, and not that it mattered to any of them… They just wanted that… To control Chaos.

When Omega was defeated a year ago, Chaos went into a sort of hibernation. One that caused the WEAPON to seemingly disappear from all existence, it never worked that way. Ever the seed of Chaos was fooled into believing that it had gone. No, of course not. Vice was positive that recently Chaos had come out of his hibernation to help the man named Vincent and to stop him and his brother from destroying this pathetic world… Damn this one wasn't going to go down…

Not without a fight.

"…Vice… I have an idea…" The Crimson Warrior spoke, calmly…

"Yes, what is it brother?"

"…I would like to be called Genesis from now on, if you don't mind." There was almost smirk forming at the 'man's' lips.

"Genesis?" Vice looked at his brother for a moment and finally nodded. "Alright, Genesis… I guess the name suits, hm?" There was a similar smirk.

"Yes… It does, in a way."

The two looked down at the bleeding man as there was nothing but a burning, powerful, yet relieving glare coming from the stubborn member of the Crimson family. The man was ready to fight at any time, even with the injuries he had received this was nothing compared to what his sister would do to him if she found out he told something important such as that, and speaking of his sister. She was the only one that was oblivious to where the location was. It was closer to her than anyone could imagine… Not else that could be noted… She was a dumbass.

"What if we hurt that sister of yours, hm? Would you talk if we had her screaming and dying right before your eyes?" Vice hissed calmly, this was becoming a fun activity after all.

"Whatever you do to any of us is nothing compared to anything she could do, sorry bub." There was some sort of pain-lover smile on his face… If anyone these days knew anything about Crimson, when that smile came out, that meant there was no lying. But only a pure yet twisted and sickening truth spewing from an assassin's lips, it was twisted in a way. Just like the entire family.

"Hmm… Really. What if we send you to a gay man to have a little 'fun' with you."

Charaon looked like he just won a billion gil. That was something he wanted more than anything and he was prepared to beg for a treat like that if need be. Of course, the two backed a few steps with that look and walked out. They needed a plan C for the queer fellow in cell three.

But first their plans for a certain silver haired man needed to be completed. With Sephiroth having the right wing and Genesis the left, there was a problem with another being possessing the 'Fallen Angel Wing'. So in a technicality the other person was needed if they were going to take over the world. Scratch that destroy the Planet and all that exist within it.

Genesis believed it was a mistake he made while in captivity to get here. Then again the damn Planet liked to make sure he didn't get his way no matter what he did. Yet this time he knew it would change. Closing his eyes for a moment he didn't speak.

There was planning to be done… It involved a certain silver-haired Sephiroth; if he didn't cooperate desperate measures would be taken, like raising certain people back from the dead.

Like Hojo.

Zack looked down from his place in the life stream. For now he was watching what was going on, a slight anger growing as he had too looked at Sephiroth for the time being. Sephiroth was the man that killed him AND the woman he loved more than anything, there was no such thing as forgiveness for a person like that, there never would be as far as he was concerned. That was how he felt and not even Aeris could change something like that.

He remembered his last real conversation with the man before Niblehiem…

_A cheery to a fault Zackary Donovan watched as for amazingly enough Sephiroth had come in later than he did. Saying nothing about it for a moment the black-haired man took note that his superior looked as if he was going to… No, it was more of a confused looked. Something he had never seen on his boss, and friend. There was concern in his gaze as he watched the General sit down and look at the never-ending stack of forms to sign that seemed to be never ending. But even when he was doing the normal routine of sorting and signing the damn forms there was still that un-Sephirothish look on him..._

_It was enough to unsettle him._

"_Hey… Seph?" He asked, wondering what was wrong with the man._

"…_Zackary… I need to ask you something…" Sephiroth's voice was even different than it had ever been…_

"_Yeah, you can ask me anything Seph."_

"_What is love?"_

_The man was taken aback for a moment as he digested the question asked, he knew what love was. But how do you explain it to a person who has never known love? How… Oh this was a tough one._

"…_Love is what I have with Aeris. I love her more than anything in the world… Love is something you feel for the person, it's a little confusing at first but it makes you feel that being apart is one of the worst things there are… Love… Well love is love. The most wonderful emotion that there is…" He was smiling like a fool, thinking about Aeris of all people, of course._

_Sephiroth looked at him, as if he was trying to get the answers for everything out of the cheery person. But no, there was nothing he could see as the gaze was broken and nodded, a clipped and certain motion._

"_Why do you ask?" Zack asked, generally curious on why the man would be asking him such a question._

"…_Hikari…" Sephiroth said, his tone soft._

"_Wait, you mean the Hikari that's going to kill you? Um… Seph, not to be rude or anything but… That's just a little odd."_

"…_We…"_

"_Oh don't tell me she came to you and quit her job then you two did 'it' and then she walked out of your life forever—oh that did happen?"_

"_Perhaps. I am just not sure how I feel towards the woman…"_

"_You mean you don't hate her?"_

"…_It's complicated."_

"_Hey, you love her, ya love her."_

"…" _Sephiroth nodded and sat down to his mountain of never-ending paperwork that he hated beyond all things. Well, Zack did and Sephiroth just went to signing forms or shredding them, depending on whatever. Zack said nothing for a moment but looked at the General._

_The man looked back. "Thank you."_

_That brought a smile to Zack's face and he nodded. "Hey, no problem Seph. We're friends after all."_

"_Yes… we are."_

_Zack knew this was going to be a good day._

Shaking his spirity-thing of a head, Zack shook himself, sure. Once the two of them had been friends but that changed in Nibleheim when that bastard—Sephiroth, killed him. He was very unhappy with his death and the fact that Aeris's life had also been taken by that bastard and if he could ever go back the first thing he would do is kill the ex-General for what he had done.

But he turned around at the sound of the humming of the one he loved, Aeris. Death, for him… was complete. As long as she was with him, that was.

Dinner was done and over with, thankfully without further incident of course people were worried about what could and probably would happen during the dinner with tension's high and the like. There was little conversation along with a few snide comments from Reno that were actually missing from this meal. Making it a more pleasurable experience…

Sephiroth had not joined them, surprise from that was not present. The silver-haired General was unwelcomed at Godo's home but because of the injured Ex-Turk's request he would remain until the point and time Vincent said that he no longer wished for Sephiroth to be around or that the man actually went up and left. The former was probably what was going to come first.

In fact, the man in question, Sephiroth himself, was watching them from afar. The silver-haired man could not be seen but he could see everything that was going on. This was just… hilarious didn't exist in this man's vocabulary so amusing was the word he used for this situation in particular. Content with watching these people he decided not to make an entrance…

But instead the silence was finally broken as the female parts of the group broke out in laughter. This confuses men. Laughter from women is NEVER a good thing, it was probably them making fun of, or laughing at a random male or all of them at the same time with the mysterious 'women talk' that was somehow transmitted through brain waves. It was still unknown on how this was done, but as the proof was, the tactic had once more struck.

It took a minute for the female giggles and the laughing to stop as men of all ages just stared with raised eyebrows and curious expressions.

"…What are you laughing about?" Rufus looked between confused and offended with his current look.

"It's a female thing." Syn answered right off the bat.

And there came the manly sigh.

But Leo had the bright idea to bring something up… Something Vincent wasn't in the mood to be listening to.

"Vincent."

"Yes?"

"Do you still sing?" Leo turned his head to look at Vincent, curious.

"…" There was silence as a few snickers came from Cid and Reno.

"Well? Do you? You were in a band when you were a teenager, and then once you left home I'm not sure what happened. You could've been rich, famous, and with plenty of nice women but…" There was a sigh from Vincent's father. "No, you had to join the Turks, become a murderer, and then you messed with the wrong man, died, came back how you are now…" He shook his hand. "And most likely it was over some woman who didn't love you or something of the sort."

He was right, completely and totally correct.

Cid was the first to speak and make fun of Vincent on this manner. "Well… You're a song-bird now?" He couldn't resist.

"No, not a song bird… um… Whatever your name is…" Leo was correcting him before Vincent could open his mouth.

"Cid."

"Cid, yes, alright Cid. My son can sing opera, many appalling forms at that 'hip' music as it was called back then… Rock, mental, whatever it was… Um… He's good at normal singing and he can play a variety of instruments… I know at least he didn't loose that. Once you can play something it never leaves." There was the nod of all fatherly knowing-ness. "Oh, and of course there's that damn depressing poetry he wrote… I have all of it still."

Vincent felt himself growing smaller and smaller with his father's embarrassment, well, his own embarrassment that his father was placing upon him.

"What a pansy, yo." Reno commented.

"I agree wit' ya there Reno."

The two of them were laughing, while the rest just sat there, stunned at there new discovers of Vincent Valentine. Poetry, music, and even SINGING of all things, sure they knew he could tune a piano, he had done it for Tifa once when her old piano from Nibleheim was taken over there for her recent birthday and it was rather out of tune. Vincent had just gone and fixed it in no time of course, he didn't say a word.

Probably the band part was a little more hilarious than the rest, and the metal… Thinking of Vincent being in a band as a teenager, also being a metal head was a little hard to believe… And imagine.

It was a weird picture.

"Vincent."

"…" There was a lifted head, that turned and set the death glare to rule them all upon Leonardo. The crimson-eyed man that had that glare, Vincent, was NOT happy.

"Well, what have you told them of yourself?" He paused, a slight look of what may have been worry. "Aren't they your friends?"

"…"

There was silence of that statement as Vincent rose himself from where he was positioned and walked out of the room, briskly he made his way out of the building without a word… _Do I consider them my… friends?_ Was the thought ringing through his head over and over.

_Or are they just compainions?_

Those who considered themselves Vincent's friend lowered their heads in silence, feeling both betrayed and yet a little saddened to have that reaction come from the man. Even Cid had shut his trap and felt a little more horrible than he had within the past while. It was almost as if this… _Damnit._ Was all that he could mentally think.

Cloud rose, and smile a weak smile as he cleared his throat. "I'll talk to him." There was that same smile as Tifa tried to get up and follow but his head shook, they understood. He wanted to talk with Vincent alone…

…_What are we to him anyways? _Came a smarter thought from Cloud as he walked towards the path that Vincent had obviously gone down.

How was he going to fix this?

**Charan-Amaya**: I will be the first to say I hate this, the end at least. I don't mind most of it but after the first Zack appearance it SUCKS.

**Zack**: I'm in! YAY! Thank you so much I'm so happy to be in! And Aeris…

**Aeris**: Not that much.

**Charan-Amaya**: More of ye later. Oh, and to note that Genesis is some stupid English name for The Crimson Warrior/Solider and ya know what I'm sick of writing all of that so English it is.

Vice, is Weiss, Weiss is white in german and ya know what… Americans need to be hit on the head. I am serious. Oh, Vice is Vise for the Japanese and it was supposed to be Vice.

Grrr to you Square! No, Shelke will probably not be in this, I don't like her that much and when she kept hitting and flirting with Vincent. Her and Yuffie… He's a little more over Lucrecia, almost completely, but… be nice girls.

**Vincent**: Does my pain amuse you?

**Charan-Amaya**: Yes, read and review everyone. Oh, and once again I thank **_Blindfolded Angel_**… Without my loyal reviewer this story would not be as far as it is!


	9. Trust and Betrayal

**The War for the Planet**

**Chapter Nine:**

**_Trust and Betrayal_**

There was silence for the moment since Cloud had taken off after the most likely unhappy Turk. They knew Vincent was more of the closed-type person that preferred to keep everything to himself but…

Well there was something odd about it all. Cid at the moment was starting to have his suspicions about the man named Leonardo Valentine and had a nice prodding question that escaped from his lips: "Are you really the damn father of Vince?" Cid was being blunt; he didn't really trust the man yet, having only just met him. Leo, on the other hand let a soft smile graze his lips.

"Yes and no… You should ask Vincent if you want to know everything. I'm not sure if I have the right to tell you everything. Leonardo was actually impressed that they were smart enough to catch onto him…

Maybe they would uncover Vincent's past more than the 'child' wanted to reveal.

------------------------------------------------

Reno was bored at this point, there was nothing smart-ass to say for now and he couldn't smoke, drink, or sleep with women here. This, in truth, was his own personal hell. But, since they were in Wutai of all places and of course probably going to have something to eat, more to eat, since so far they had only had a few courses. It was royalty after all…

Good food.

He looked at his still boss for a moment, wondering if he should open his mouth to speak to the blonde or not. Being a little wiser than he was and going towards the option to shut his damn trap he kept silent and waited. The redheaded Turk was starting to wonder why his bosses and fellow Turks could stand to sit silently and not saying a word. Sure, Rude and the boss were silent a lot of the time, and Tseng usually didn't say much. But Elena was a talker like he was, but then again she was probably occupied…

There was this thing that prevented him from thinking what it was; he truthfully didn't want to know.

It was one of those times that in all connivance the mortal enemy of them all, almost all of them since there were a couple in the room that didn't really care either way—came into the room and acted as if there was no harm being done by their entrance. At this point, Sephiroth walked into the room and looked around. He had silently slid the paper door to the side and quietly walked into view until they all had their heads turned to gaze at the silver haired man who didn't bother gazing back until someone's voice caught his attention. It was Syn's voice to be exact, the rather unabashed young woman was not afraid to say what was on her mind… Even if it was to someone that could probably kill her without moving a muscle.

"Where are you going?" She was actually curious.

"…Is it your business to know?" The General was curious on what was with this woman, being related to Hikari who knew what was up.

"Course not."

The man didn't hesitate to leave the room, his steps brisk, quick. He didn't wish to waste his time talking, or socializing with anyone. They were his enemies, after the two Vice and whatever the hell its name were defeated he would become the terror he had been only two years ago. Or, if he rescued, or even saved Vincent's life in some sort of way, whichever came first. It didn't matter.

Syn wasn't done with the man as she stood up and followed after the man, Yuffie was the one to shout after her. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Eh, I have a death wish?" She looked over her shoulder at the Ninja before disappearing through a hallway. A grin on her face as it took her a minute of jogging to be behind the silver-haired fellow.

----------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth knew that the woman was behind him but ignored her for the time being, he didn't have time to deal with anyone—a lie, he probably had time to do a lot of things since he was an immortal yet he didn't want to be bothered with the pestering Crimson member, it seemed that her goal right now was to bother him until he went insane once again and destroyed some other town or village, massacred it's people and cut off some head after killing the only person he considered a friend, muttering things about 'mother' and 'Reunion', jumping into mako and disappearing for five years or so. Not that replaying that scenario again and again wasn't appealing; it was just that she was going to push him into doing such an insane thing, even though he was already insane in the first place.

"Sephiroth… You asked me about my cousin, Hikari before…" Her tone had changed from the bitchy and lazy tone she usually carried into the serious assassin tone she should have all the time… It was the worst possible thing to hear, unless you were more powerful than her.

"Yes… I did." The mako-hues narrowed. She didn't see this, being behind him. But the distaste of where this was going was radiating off of him.

"Why?"

"Should I have a reason to ask if an assassin that was once after my head was alive or six feet under ground?" Sephiroth's smooth voice held a slight threat at the last part of his sentence. He didn't wish to be bothered about these things at this time, even if he did have a slight wonder on what killed the woman when he managed not to.

"So do you want to know how she died?"

"Enlighten me."

"Well, they made this rather large monument grave for you after you died, if you're not aware of that… By that time a few members of Crimson were ordered to kill her since there was no more use for her and her failure to kill you… They were sent to do it quietly by the Crimson Rose before me. They failed killing her at the time but gave her a fatal wound that eventually ended her life. I'm not sure what happened but she was carrying the sheath to that sword of yours and clutching it to her, leaning against your grave, soaking wet at night. She died there from blood loss." She explained and saw no reaction from the man.

'_So that's how you died, Hikari._' The General thought. '_Why were you there then? Holding the sheath to Masamune, Hikari?_' He questioned the dead, knowing that there was no answer to hear. But for some reason word's popped into his head, and left. **Love, that's why.**

It was probably a trick of Jenova, like he would believe the woman who attempted to take his life loved him. Ha, it was ridiculous.

Sephiroth responded not as he quickened his pace every so slightly, he needed to reach the idiot Valentine before Strife and he started to get into a deep conversation. There was something he needed to discuss with the red-eyed man. Something important, more important than he would ever admit, at least… Out loud.

Perhaps he would get an answer to a question, a forgotten memory that lingered within his mind, what happened in Niblehiem? He remembered killing everyone. But in the reaction what had happened there? What had exactly happened to Zack? He didn't remember it, none of it… Past the point of slaying all of those people his memories went blank. And that was all…

Until he woke up in the Northern Crater in that cocoon planning his revenge upon the Planet, that had been years ago, from now. And yet he had a memory missing, one memory that had changed his life forever. What had happened to Zack? It was a constant question within his mind that would not cease to bother him.

And another that within the deep confines within his mind bothered him on why Hikari died on his supposed grave… Why would someone like her 'care' enough to die on his grave holding the sheath to his beloved possession? It was…

Odd. That was the only way he could describe the emotion that bubbled up within him. A foreign substance almost that was contaminating his form, disgusted with this sort of emotion that welled within him he cast it aside like he had cast Jenova aside not long ago. To be forgotten over time, and yet always annoyingly there, just because.

To his displeasure he realized that Syn, the relation of that woman, was still behind him walking as if she didn't have something else to say. Turning around, his annoyance on full display he looked down at the smaller woman trying not to notice the striking resemblance she had to Hikari. "What is it you want?" He seethed through his lips as his slit pupils fixed upon the form before him.

Syn seemed rather unaffected by the gaze as she took something out of her pocket and handed it to Sephiroth. "Hikari was one of those people that liked writing letters to the dead. Surprisingly enough she wrote one for you and I found it in her pocket, hanging out. Before someone could burn it I kept it and no I haven't read it yet. But obviously it's probably something meant for you to read. I doubt she thought you were dead in the first place." It was a small old envelope with neat handwriting on the front that read 'Sephiroth' in loopy letters.

Sephiroth took the letter, anything to get the woman to go away at this point, since he was obligated not to kill her for now. Until his debt was paid to Valentine and the remains of his fragmented memories pieced he had to keep himself 'under control'.

And the annoying woman turned on her heels and basically skipped off without another word or even a goodbye, Sephiroth was tempted to thank the Planet for making her go away but he resisted.

Once she was out of view, out of his own curiosity he opened the old letter, looking at it for a moment he frowned reading its contents…

_Sephiroth,_

_I know you will never read this, since you're dead but I like writing letters to the dead after all. It's easier to speak to those who've passed on, if you don't know that. Well, you wouldn't know that, being dead. But believe me, Sephiroth; I don't plan on living long._

_Because I didn't end your life and quit Crimson anyways, you do know that, or you did actually, it means that my own kin is now hunting for my head. Even if I am 'the best' of my family against a good amount I am not going to live very long. It's been made known that I'm a wanted assassin all around the world, and that I'm of Crimson. Even the pesky Turks will be after a rouge of my line._

_Maybe I'm writing this because I hate talking to the living, or that I'm wondering why you never actually killed me after all. I know that you could. Everyone knew that, but it ended up that now you're the one six feet in the ground, and I'm here alive. It's almost ironic to a degree on how things are now. The family I loved is not hunting me. You're dead and probably would have been the only person I could have trusted with my life at this point. I think I'm going soft at this point; it doesn't surprise me after all…_

_Well, I do have a few things to say to you in this and since I don't have much time, I'll write it here and in a quick manner. When I came to you that night I actually expected you to kill me and to not take me in for that night, even with what happened I'm… Still in shock, even after almost nine months from that time, perhaps I'm being sentimental when I thank you for this, but I must give the thanks I didn't say back then._

_I also must ask why you did it, maybe I'm being a little foolish, yes, and foolish is the word. I feel like a child, surprisingly enough, writing this to a dead person. But—honestly there is something I must confess…_

Sephiroth didn't bother reading what she had to say at that point, skipping down he read the last part, barely amused.

_I doubt you'll ever know what's in this letter, and if you do, by some miracle you're alive… Then… I will already be dead by that time. I doubt I have much time left after all._

_My last words to another 'human' being will be this… I'll see you again, soon, in death at least. Do wait for me; I would like to see someone I know. And if I'm not wrong, we still have a battle to finish. I'm not going to lose to a silver-haired beanstalk like you._

_Hikari Crimson_

_P.S- If there was a real nickname I would bestow upon you, it would be One-Winged Angel. Since of course you're too damn evil to have more than one wing. Someone would've chopped it off already, like me._

The man knew it was authentic, the letter smelled of the woman and it held her complete and total self, just as he remembered her. It confused him how she was like how she was, but he knew not everything—yet.

Eventually he would know all; everything would be of his mind within time. He would learn all that there was to know, even if he died in the process. Besides, he had answers that were needed and questions to be asked. Who better to ask than the all-knowing Vincent Valentine himself? A WEAPON would be useful to him, and he had the perfect one. Easy to manipulate and yet hard to change into a puppet.

He liked a challenge.

Before he could begin with his plans he had to have certain things answered, about Zack, about Hikari even. The woman he loathed (besides Aeris) haunted his mind incessantly for no reason. He didn't need the person, nor did he care anymore, they were dead and he was alive. Pity that was a lie after all, Zack was his friend and Hikari a worthy opponent. He hadn't fought any woman like her for years, and was rather disappointed with the female sex.

Perhaps his expectations were too high?

Never.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent stood outside; he knew something was going to happen. Whether it was to be good or making this situation at hand even worse than it currently was, that was unknown to him. Not that he minded not knowing what was to happen with two other WEAPONs on the loose and of course a mentally unstable Sephiroth that was caught between his insanity and sanity was just making like peachy.

Not to mention Leo…

_Uncle why did you live?_ He mused, Gilmore had died and his love had left him forever without her for that, but of course fate was cruel and so was the Planet. Several people he had cared for had passed on, and he knew it was only the beginning.

Someone was going to die; he could smell it on the wind, the fresh scent of a lingering death hanging near, waiting to strike. It was tempting to not go meet it, to not reach for the opportunity to end the torture that was within his mind, constantly he could feel the cold claws of death brushing his skin, taunting him with the allure of something he had continued to desire…

He could smell death. And the scent it was putting off was getting stronger and stronger. Even with the light breeze and the sounds of the small trees blowing in the wind he was stuck with the deafening noise of death…

This was something he couldn't handle as suddenly he was brought out of his horrid trance by the sound of a voice approaching, saying his name as if wondering if he had gone off the deep end…

"Vincent? Hey, are you alright?" The blonde sounded rather concerned as he approached the silent gunman. The man had looked as if death was knocking on his door… But Vincent was immortal, right?

There was a short and simple nod from the sniper as he looked at the shorter man. Cloud was what he could call his partner. They knew how to interact with one another; it was something they did… Cloud knew the slight quirks and gestures Vincent possessed that would come out every so often. And Vincent knew of Cloud's ways of dealing with things and when they were wrong he would say a word or two to help the other out, if the stubborn one would listen.

Their relationship was a sort of odd and mixed friendship, they would trust another with their lives on the battlefield but yet when the subject came to darkened pasts the two wouldn't open up to one another, each had a person that was there to listen when it came to confession time. For Cloud—he had Tifa, and damn he was thankful to have her with him and by his side. As for Vincent, it seemed that him and Cid were rather close, even in the two's odd way it had happened. In truth, Cloud wasn't sure how or why.

"Do you hate him?" Cloud asked, curious on what the other felt for his father, he was surprised by the immediate response.

"Uncle… Father is a term you could use…"

There was a confused expression upon the blonde's face. "…Uncle?"

"Leonardo raised me from when I was a child, my father was too busy to raise me himself. From that time until I became a Turk he was the one that raised me, so I also call him father. And he does refer to himself as such." Vincent explains, even though it was rather odd of him to elaborate.

"…So… I thought…"

"Gilmore Valentine is my father by birth, as you know he died in an experiment involving Chaos or something else of the sort."

"Oh…"

There was another nod; Vincent wasn't that must of a person to talk to. The man didn't bother saying anything for a moment more before he felt obligated to help or something else. Speaking was his way of helping, to change the subject in this case.

"Cloud… Do not fret over my losses. It is nothing for you to worry over." Vincent kept his words simple and to the point, he wasn't that happy with the current events but he could only do what he did best—watch.

The mercenary sighed gently, he knew that Vincent hated being interrogated but he had to find out some things, before he could help the other recover from things that were not supposed to be mentioned. Taking in a deep breath he sighed slightly not knowing what to say for the moment.

Cloud wasn't good with words, that was just a fact when it came to him. Looking down for a moment he thought of what to say, and finally he spoke. "Vincent… Why do you want Sephiroth with us?" He decided to go with a question that would help him understand what was going on. He personally hated that fact that he had to tolerate the man that slaughtered his home and killed a dear friend; two of his closest loved ones—Zack and Aeris.

"…He's not the same, even you can tell. From leaving the insanity he is now a broken man, living left within a shadow of who he was and who he is… With Jenova gone, he's missing. Keeping him here is the only way I know he'll be alive…"

Taken aback from the statement Cloud was in shock as he heard that the other wanted Sephiroth to live… Shaking his head he looked at Vincent and then continued the conversation. "I don't care. He killed everyone I cared for back then, he almost killed Tifa! He killed AERIS and ZACK! Doesn't that mean anything to you!" Cloud let his emotions burst through. The blue hued man could not contain the anger he felt now, the burning hatred towards the one who killed those he loved…

He almost killed Tifa… "Damnit Vincent! How can you…" Cloud shook his head, letting out a sigh.

"Do you trust me?"

That brought a question into Cloud's mind as he heard that from the other. He was confused by the question and answered plainly. "Of course I trust you."

"…Then for this, trust me. If we leave him alone he will fall back into the insanity Jenova offered him before, he cannot be introduced to that again or he will be lost."

"Why should I care about a murderer? He's not even human."

Vincent closed his eyes for a moment, those words stung. Even if they were not directed towards him, he knew what Cloud meant. "I am not human…" It was calmly spoken. "But as Sephiroth, we were once human, and by other powers beyond our control were turned into monsters."

"You're not a monster, he is."

"As far as I am concerned, I am one."

"…" Cloud shook his head gently as he listened to the self-loathing words of the other. He knew that Vincent had this thing about cursing himself and—it was sometimes too much. There was too much despair that everyone watched Vincent suffer through; it had been better lately, but otherwise…

He was the same.

"Cloud…"

There were footsteps heard as the man that was the current topic of discussion emerged. A glint within his mako-hued eyes as he walked with a purpose, each step he took was as if hearing your impending doom approaching.

His silver hair blew with an imaginary wind, it was surprising that he had come out here like this, against two foes and his swords sheathed for now. He walked passed Cloud, not even giving the other a second look as he reached forward and grasped the red shadow by his cloak and pulled him forward, his grasp had purpose, not to harm—but to enforce.

"What happened." It was a statement, a demand of to be told something.

Vincent was calm at this situation, he knew that his life was in jeopardy and it took only seconds for Cloud to react, he could hear the singing of the sword as it was pulled from its sheath.

Sephiroth didn't bother to look behind him as he felt to the tip of the blade scratching across his back, a smirk formed on his lips. "Another move, Cloud…" It was a threat, and Cloud knew what was to be said as he stepped back a little, but still his sword was out.

"Nibleheim."

Vincent sighed. "You slaughtered a village of people, brining it up in flames, in your insanity you killed Zack—" He was cut off seeing the slightly startled look that had penetrated the unemotional mask that usually was held upon Sephiroth's visage.

"…Zack…" The mako hues closed as he lowered his head, letting Vincent go as memories swarmed within his mind. Now he knew what had happened to the man he had called his friend, he had slaughtered him.

He felt his memories seep within his heart, not believing how he could have done such a thing to someone that he considered his one and only friend—Zack. The one person within his existence he had trusted with everything. Now he remembered ending the life of the man, and that was worse than anything that had happened. The emotional pain that accompanied everything was that of loss and guild. He hadn't felt these emotions before, but now they hit him, a swarming storm of the unknown feelings. It was killing him.

The silver-haired man wanted to do something that he had done only as a child when the pain was too much—he wanted to cry. To let the sorrow flow from his eyes in a cry of anguish, grief, and guilt that came from this horrid understanding, from memories that were sealed away and now he knew it was for a good reason. To spare him of this pain, the pain of knowing what he had done to someone he had care for. And killing Cloud, slaughtering Nibleheim and the countless people within his life that he had believed to be worthless, now he knew different. There was a person he had ended the life of that had mattered, and that was Zack.

Opening his eyes, forcing it all back into another portion of him self he looked into the crimson pools that were before him. They reminded him of blood, but he waited for a moment before he could speak again… "…I ended his life…" He muttered softly straitening his form as he turned on his heel, pushing passed Cloud without a care and disappeared beyond the corner, heading what seemed to be behind the thin-wooden walled palace. Probably to some place, even the bonsai garden would make sense… Anywhere that was away from humanity.

Vincent let out a sigh as he fixed his cape and looked at the figure's former place had been. "I was right."

Cloud had finally let his muscles relax as the enemy left. Closing his eyes he wondered what was going on with everything, why he felt such a gnawing pain within him that wouldn't cease or leave him alone…

It was the mention of Zack's name, the guilt that had built up and was wiped a time ago came back faintly, giving him a taste of the emoness he had once experienced. Now, he knew that he was forgiven. And with that he had moved on, but yet again he wanted to slay Sephiroth… To avenge them all forever.

-------------------------------------------------------

The two, without words moved to return to the others, it took a few seconds to return to where they had been and both sat down as another course was finally put out for them to consume. After eating a few more rounds that came Cid finally had let a question, blunt as it may be, fall from his lips and ask the gunman.

"So what the hell is up with you an' that guy?" He pointed rather rudely at Leonardo not caring if he was being offensive or anything of the sort; it was just how he was.

"You can call him my father… Or my uncle, either title fits." Vincent muttered, he had made sure to not show that he didn't consume anything, he wasn't hungry for much—except for a sinful little treat that he could smell…

So tempting it was to just go and take it, but he had to be patient, he would receive it soon.

"Hm… I'm surprise…" Leonardo muttered. "I'm his uncle. But I was the one that raised him, my older brother went off on some sort of insanity trip after Vincent was born." There was a smirk on the old man's lips. "Besides… I'm not one to care about those details, I just raised him until he was an adult."

"So then, your biological father is Gilmore Valentine." Reeve knew it and was glad that these things were being cleared up, he had been rather mentally confused over the whole who was who game that had been played.

"I also raised another, poor girl's own parents basically left her to be alone. It's a pity she died so young…" His peppered hair shook as he looked at Vincent. "You still miss her, hm?"

"Do we ever truly stop missing those who have passed and left us behind?"

"No, we never do." Leonardo agreed, a soft smile on his lips. "You are different, older… Sadder. It's a little depressing how your optimistic views have changed. I guess… Even after she died you had to go a little downhill, just like Gilmore."

"True…"

"I saw you rarely once your joined the Turks, I have to admit I was jealous of all the time you spent with Gilmore. Even if he did spend time when he had it with you when you were a child, I always thought of you as my son."

"I know… I know."

"Why didn't you marry her? I found the ring… I know it was intended for her, hm?"

"Of course, she died."

"True enough, but what about the other woman? Lucrecia was it?"

"Yes, she also died."

"…Your luck is horrid."

The others watched this conversation, the two spoke on a calm level, one of full understanding. With this person they had just met it was amazing that Vincent seemed more open.

Cloud had been rather silent, lost within his own thoughts as Tifa put her hand on his arm, snapping him out of these things. He looked at his love with a soft smile, to reassure he that he was all right. For now the chocolate eyed woman didn't push anything as she leaned against the man she loved and closed her eyes…

Content for now… But it wouldn't be long before something happened, like always.

On everyone's mind, almost everyone was the threat of Genesis and Omega. The two WEAPONs that the only hope to save them from a horrid fate was that of an enemy, a friend that was a WEAPON himself, and that of their leader Cloud. The three strongest, perhaps it would end up that the three of them would go into a final battle alone, and most likely not return.

That thought scared several; even in such a harsh world they had to accept that there was death.

But everything was interrupted when a woman, Syn, entered the room with a smug smirk on her lips as she looked at everyone around and then announced, interrupting everything with her words. "We have an army."

There were looks of sarcasm as they turned to her. And of course she continued. "The last of the ships are being repaired from the last air battle that they were in, soon enough they will be ready to fight the WRO forces, sorry to say it but it seems like that the organization that was once meant for peace has become a war zone, just a year later… Heh."

"If you want peace, there must be a battle to end the fighting." Tseng spoke, glaring at the woman before them all.

"We have two months till the war is going to start!" She seemed way too excited.

"And the Planet shall fall… Or we can save it." Cloud's words were bitter. "We have to fight again, and the cost is going to be great…"

Tifa nodded. "Greater than before…"

There was a voice that drifted into the room, the one of Sephiroth as he let his presence once more be known. "Let this war begin. They will fall…"

People turned to the lounging figure behind him, did he just… say…

And above in the life stream two faces let out a soft laugh as they listened below. Finally, finally the person they watched was becoming the person Zack had once known. The Sephiroth that was his friend, maybe that person would be there again.

He hoped.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Charan-Amaya**: I know, I know. I'm like nine days late from when I said I would update it but I've been a bad lazy person. Now, I truthfully want your opinions on what you think is going to happen and what you want to see.

I'm thinking of having a past paring with Sephiroth involved, it probably will happen but I do want all of you to place tell me what you think and what you want to know alright?"

Thank you and do me a favor: If you want the next update sooner, yell at **Blindfolded Angel**. That person is my muse just to tell you… Don't bug me!

Sorry!

**Zack**: Finally I'm in it…

**Aeris**: And me, mean woman.

**Jenova**: …Why the bashing?

**Charan-Amaya**: I don't like you. Now, I'm going to be putting efforts into flashbacks soon. BE WARNED. Thank you and review…

**Vincent Valentine**: Or I will kill myself… Worse, I'll go with Hojo!

**Charan-Amaya**: I'm not that cruel.


	10. Memories of the Fallen

**The War for the Planet**

**Chapter Ten:**

_**Memories of the Fallen**_

Fallen heroes fighting—

Within this time of death

To save this world

They sacrifice more

Than anyone before

But now—

What can we do?

Besides wait and watch

And hope they live

If not,

We die too, by them.

It had been hours since dinner had ended and the startling words had pierced their ears. It was in the middle of the night now. People were awake, tossing and turning within the confines of their beds, wondering what was going to happen next. Wondering if their fate was going to be something that they couldn't escape, with a lingering fear of death hanging over their heads, for others it was just the dread of what might happen to their group of friends that scared them. It could be a horrid fate they faced or maybe something sweet, bitter even.

There was one member of this group that was wide-awake, wandering the halls in the darkness. Trying to keep themselves silent within the thin halls with thin walls, even if a single noise was made… There would be hell to pay. The figure stopped at the edge of a doorway, peering out to the garden looking for someone that they wished to speak to. A hidden smile, covered by the darkness appeared on their face when they caught the flash of silver within the pale moonlight.

Creeping out as silently as possible, the person looked around the area; suspicious that being noticed was going to occur, they crept quietly through the yard. Trying not to make a sound. Being fully alert that the slightest noise would disturb the person they were after, the man known as Sephiroth, they continued to tip toes on the stones that led to the exact stop the immobile man was standing in.

"Syn…" Came the voice of the inhuman general.

"Damn." There were a few other soft curses that came from her lips as now she walked with slight noise in her footsteps. "So, how did you hear me?"

"You're noisy."

There was a scowl from her lips; she was a trained assassin after all, and not some clumsy child that knocked things over all of the time! A pout formed on her lips as she looked at the man, feeling insulted. "...Whatever. But that's not why I came out here…" She let out a loud yawn, stretching. She had to admit, she was tired.

"Then what do you want from me then, Crimson."

"…I want to know about Hikari, actually. I didn't see her, much, during the two or so years she was hunting you down… Or, really she was just jerking off." There was a slight shrug.

The man turned his form enough to face the young woman. His gaze pierced her form, as he looked her up and down, before pale lips parted, barely seen in the darkness. "Why are you asking me about her? She was after all, your relation."

"I think she loved you."

There was no pause before he responded, taking that information and tossing it aside. "Doubtful, if so, every woman at that time loved me, except for the Wutainese of course.

"Well, it would be different. When killing someone, trying to assassinate them, you learn a lot about them, so who knows. She might've been, or she was happy to have a challenge, for her, each is likely."

There was no noise made from the man for a minute as he mulled over the things she said, searching his mind for a response. "Perhaps, perhaps not."

"Did you love her?"

There was a bitter laugh from the other. "I cannot love."

"Sure, everyone can love… No matter how cold or ugly they are."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the woman as she spoke, knowing that the word 'ugly' was directed towards him, '_What an insulting woman…'_

For a moment, as he looked at Syn when she rambled on—he wasn't listening to her words but noticed that her tone, the way she spoke, her gestures… They were eerily similar to Hikari's. It was almost as if Syn was a type of clone, made the same way and yet different somehow. The thoughts of how Crimson raised their children brought to mind why that was; there were few things crueler than that conformity.

"—And besides, why are… Wait… You're not listening."

There was nothing spoke by the ex-general as he turned away from her and blandly shut her from his mind as he resumed his dwellings upon the past. It took awhile before he distantly heard the girl walking back…

Now he had silence.

Vincent could not sleep this night, not that it was anything unusual to the man, just the fact that he couldn't sleep when the man beside him, Cid, was snoring away and mumbling about airships and the sky… It bugged him. Why? There was no real reason besides the fact he liked sleep, personally for him it was usually filled with the nightmares of his past but at least it was a time of rest, when he could push away the present problems and bring in at times dreams that he could only imagine within his subconscious, and visit in his sleep.

Looking towards the other man again, as he tossed and turned, saying something about the Sierra or perhaps it was the Highwind. The darker man closed his eyes, trying to force himself to enter into the realm of sleep…

But—of course—it didn't work.

He had to damn the Planet for this, and he was to protect it. The irony…

Yet again, there was irony in everything they were doing, at least, in Vincent's case it was. Him, supposedly carrying Chaos, which was supposed to end the life of the Planet and not say it, instead he was both this Planet's Guardian Angel, and yet its Grim Reaper. Irony, and yet an oxymoron was within those words. Closing crimson hues he took a moment to let he rest, finally, after a time he drifted into the deep abyss of sleep.

Sleep was a wonderful thing, the dreams and nightmares that appeared at random for an individual to come across these things of the unconscious and to experience them while asleep, a curious thing as it was there was no doubt to it being strange.

Morning came, sooner than anyone liked, marking their second day within the Wutain Palace. Some rose at this time, wondering why the damn sun had to ruin their nice and pleasant dreams, or just annoyed that it was light out, since some had hangovers (i.e., Reno).

For those who bothered to roll out of bed, servants came to help them, showing where bathing areas were. It took a moment for them to adjust to the odd culture around them, not really sure on how everything worked here, being so used to their society back home. How everything worked was strange, different, and new.

Hours passed by, time flew, it was nothing new as they sat, planned, talked, worried, and other things that somehow became natural in a way to the whole entire group—at least those present.

Time ticked by for what seemed to be slower than before, days seemed to be an eternity for the prisoner, yet he was a member of crimson, brother of the one and only Crimson Rose, and his name was Charoan. The man looked around, his silver eyes narrowing at the cell his was placed in. Crimson stains upon his clothing and scars from past beatings they gave him daily, and why? They wished to know where it was…

What they sought, he knew where the object was, and of course he did. Even if it was in the hands of the not most capable person in the world, he was sure his triplet could get the job done. Not sure that she would, but she had it in her—he hoped. Syn wasn't the most reliable person, he was absolutely positive about that, but when worse came to worse, she was there to pull through. This was one of those situations, he prayed.

Or else, they were all doomed.

In his opinion, though he loved his sister dearly, it was that she was a complete and total idiot. No matter what anyone said about her, the truth remained the same, that sister of his, five minutes apart they were, it didn't matter, and she was an idiot to the core of her being. It didn't make her any less her; it just annoyed the shit out of everyone, even him. And how she was in fact the Crimson Rose was still a mystery to them all.

The powers that be in Crimson, deciding that she was to be the next, they, were in fact insane to do such a thing. Not that he wished to argue…

Snapping back to reality, and his predicament he wondered when they were going to save him. He had been in here for who knew how long and it was aggravating to sit and wait while people said that he was going to be rescued, but when? The man shook his head, trying to let the thoughts fade from his visage. Closing his eyes, for a moment he said nothing… Just a moment… And… He let himself dream.

_It was a nightmare, no, more than a nightmare this was something not very short of hell. The tubes, the machines, and the pulses he heard. But worst of all was the pain, and agonizing pain that took over his form as a cruel voice, the one of his tormenter slid in and out of his ears, a poisonous snake, trying to proclaim itself harmless laid above him, waiting, waiting for weakness to show, a weakness he refused to give. Not to this man, and not to anyone else. Not anymore…_

There would be no more crying, no more screams to tear from his lips, there would be no more shouts of pain, and hisses of breath. He would no longer show his fear, his pain, turmoil, and sorrow. No longer would they be revealed to the man that was both his tormentor, and yet somehow, his father.

_Hojo… Glasses glinted, glaring with gruesome gladness of glistening glee. There was no doubt of the insanity the other possessed, writing notes on how he was doing. Treating him as an experiment, but wasn't that all he was? Some sort of toy for this madman to play with for whatever eternity of this damnation lasted? Yes, that's what he was, property, a weapon… He wasn't lucky enough to be human… Not allowed to feel emotions, to become the perfect SOLDIER. That's what was wanted of him…_

_And sadly, sadly that this was what had to be, as a whimper tore from his young throat, only being a child now, tears forming at his eyes as mako was poured onto bare flesh. He felt the burn, the ripping as it were as the Jenova Cells were injected into the area, casing him far more pain, yet this time. This time he did not cry out, but instead he withheld his pain, pushing it back somewhere dark and within his mind._

_It suddenly clicked as his eyes shot open; he had a way to get rid of this pain, just to shove it away in the deepest, darkest corners of his mind. Now he would no longer roam there, for the fear of encountering this pain was too strong, and the will for less pain brought him to that._

_He realized… That soon, now, and soon… He was finally becoming what they wanted him to be, or at least, what 'he' wanted him to be. Yet the young child admitted to himself, that one day, after he could escape from this, he would have freedom. And finally, when he was free… He would be human._

Mako hued eyes flashed open with that memory, yet that memory was a dream and dreams of memories are both real and fake. They are what happened, and yet fake to relive them once more. Since, it was a dream there was nothing to worry of. Closing his orbs for a moment, shaking the feeling of this overwhelming dread that came over him took some time. There was a strong voice, his conscious, similar to Zack, spoke. Telling him that the man, his torturer, Hojo, he was dead. Yes, in fact that was true he wished that he could have been the one to kill him.

But, in fact, didn't everyone?

Didn't everyone want to end the life of Hojo? Didn't everyone crave to stab a knife, slice, or even shoot him with a gun? Maybe, maybe not, maybe even someone cared enough for the bastard to try and save his life if they had a chance, but not he. He wasn't going to let these take him over. Not the memories of his tormentor, not the times of his childhood, but now it was all that mattered. Now, and only now, there was nothing that would hold him back…

But from what?

By this time noon had struck with the sun high in the air above everything else. The evil sun was shining brightly, with an almost unbearable heat. And then a cold wind that swept through walls and windows made the occupants of the Wutai Palace wish that they could still be curled up in whatever bed they could find. Yet, things needed to be done.

Sadly.

Plans had to be made, strategies, statistics had to be taken into account, supplies were gathered, and contacts were made. Syn was one of the several busy with these tasks. There was a sigh as she continued talking to her relatives, not her favorite task. What with the arguing on what method was best to help her brother, after all, she was worried about him. If he died, she knew he would have to take a knife to her own throat the second she found out such a thing. Her family that was all she had. In truth, blood was all any member of Crimson had. If she ended up like Hikari, an exile… Then there would be nothing, the ones she cared for would chase her away, and eventually she'd die. One way or another, this life wasn't the best.

"Okay, fine fine!" She cried out, for the fifth time within the past five minutes she was getting frustrated with her relatives. Not like it was the first time, this occurrence was almost daily. But she hated the fact that she was stuck the LEADER of these buffoons, and they wouldn't even obey a simple order! "Fine, fine. Just… Just get here as soon as you can. We need to rescue him. Soon, every second could mean that he'll be dead by the time we get to him. If he is in fact dead when we find him, it's your head I'll have first before I take revenge." She paused to hear the reply. "Good, hurry it up. Mhm…" There was another pause. "Good day."

A smile was on her lips as she hung up the phone, being very happy that soon she'd be able to see her sibling and then later on he would be safe. It was the fact that her brother was going to be rescued at this point; it made her overjoyed with a happiness to know that very soon he'd be away from that place. There was no doubt that something was going to happen between now and then, but at least she hoped it would be a good thing.

It was darkness, there was nothing more than a pitched black area that he seemed to be floating in, yet it changed. The darkness faded into a cliff, he was standing near the ledge, glancing around the dimly lit area… It was the break of day, dawn, and the lovely rocks reflected the blood red sun.

_A soft humming came to his ears as he spun around, looking ahead at the cliff's edge. Standing there was the woman that made his heart beat faster, the woman he had loved for so long, for so many years… And now she was so close._

_His dear Lucrecia stood there. A smile played on her lips as she stopped that wonderful music that came from her voice, it took her a moment to turn herself to him. But he could see her._

_A hand hesitantly reached up as he walked towards her; there was no care that she stood upon the very edge that his dear Lucrecia could fall. What he wished was to hold her in his arms and tell her the years of love he held for her. She mattered, always she had, he had loved her so much, so dearly, and for so long. Now, now she was right there, and he prayed she was real enough to touch._

_Her arms opened, waiting for him to embrace her. A smile on her lips as sweet music flowed from them as she said his name, a soft luminous voice. "Vincent…"_

_He walked forward a few more steps, stopping, he was close enough to touch her, to hold her within his arms, to kiss away the years of pain he could see in her eyes._

_But with his next step as his arms embraced his love she disappeared into thin air, not a trace of her left. As he tripped, he fell into the great darkness of the pit below…_

_Falling—_

_Falling—_

_Falling—_

_And to be engulfed into the darkness once more…_

He awoke with a start, breathing heavily as the noon sun shown down through a window as he looked at the light he realized something—he was awake. That dream was not real; none of it was to be worried over. That's all it was, a dream, a nightmare.

One of Lucrecia. He hadn't dreamed of her for a time now, he hadn't even dreamed for awhile even, well, a dream like this. One that was going to haunt him for nights to come, one that would plague his thoughts, his feelings, and his actions would be clouded by the fear inspired by this unconscious picturing. Vincent wasn't sure why he had had a dream of his beloved, a woman he had lost so long ago, and yet, in his dreams, he could almost touch her.

It was painful, one of the worst things he could experience. Losing Lucrecia, and remembering that he could never have her…

Some things were just too terrible to describe.

Love was just that painful. A power enough to break a man and reduce him into a sniveling worthless heap of tears upon the ground only wishing for the terrible pain to end with death, and only death could stop that kind of pain. And sometimes that wound could never heal.

At that moment, in the middle of his musings, Cid stepped back into the room, looking down with stormy blue hues at the other man, curious.

"What ta' hell are you doing?"

There was a startled motion, or it could've been a shift from Vincent as he cast his pale eyes up at the blonde. It took a moment for him to put together coherent thoughts. Pale lips parted as he answered in a smooth tone. "…Thinking…"

"Lucrecia." Bulls eye.

There was a nod from the other, soon sitting, Cid was beside his crimson-clad friend and they shared a silence of understanding. Through the bond they held Vincent somehow told Cid what happened, without words, and a tan arm wrapped around the other's shoulders. Pulling the dark-haired man into a comforting hug, and letting him cry.

No word spoken, but tears shared from one to the other. That was all they needed. Some friends didn't need to share words, these two were those type, closer than brothers, friends till the end of time.

Cloud's eyes looked around as once again they were in the dining room, but this time it wasn't for the task of eating, but they were now discussing strategy. They had to meet these plans and to make sure that they could save the Planet. If they didn't… It was unsure what was going to happen. Not even he knew what the fate of the Planet was if they failed…

Most likely it was going to be destroyed.

The blonde looked around him, Reeve, Rufus, Tseng, Syn, Barret, Nanaki, Godo, and he sat there, looking at one another. Each person was in deep thought on what to do, and with the different minds, with different opinions, and different ways of doing things, there was no doubt that maybe after awhile and a lot of arguing there would be a decision.

But Syn, sadly, was the first to speak. "I'm the one with the army, right?"

There was a nod.

"Alright then, all I can guarantee is that as long as you give us directions, we can make it to the battlefield to fight these bastards in all out warfare." She spoke with a grave voice that was rather unknown to her, she even felt odd speaking in such a serious tone without her usual sarcastic edge. It was almost impossible for her to accept the fact that she was happy to hear the words of bloodshed that would most likely come.

"…We can't negotiate with them… Obviously." Reeve stated, mulling this over carefully.

Rufus was the next to speak. "Syn… I do ask that you make sure that the army actually gets here."

"It will."

"But, what of soldiers?" Tseng inquired the female.

"…Robotic, sorry, we have only… thirty people in Crimson."

There was a blink at that as there was a question. "How da' hell did ya build it?" Barret's words came.

"We're smart." And she let out an all-knowing smile to tell them she was done.

Cloud's blue hues looked at the group before him. He didn't know anything about warfare. It was true that they knew little to nothing, not having had been in a war, ever, that was before most of their time's. Besides, the only battle strategies they could look at were ShinRa's, and the only reason they worked was because of Sephiroth. There was no way on the Planet he was going to ask that asshole for help.

"And what about killing the two WEAPONs?" Syn asked Cloud, curious about the topic."

"We'll have to ask Vincent, he'd be the one to ask after all."

"Agreed." Rufus spoke, his voice soft.

"What about war strategies?" Tseng asked his voice curious.

There was a smile from the blonde's face, his chocobo hair moving a little as he turned himself to face the asker. "…Well…" There was a smile. "I don't."

The Planet's fate was in the hands of an idiot. Joy.

Mako hues gazed the roof around him, thin as it was, and poorly made he assumed, it was surprising that the old roof held his weight at this point. He had a respect for Wutai culture, not much of a respect, but enough to not kill them right now. Maybe last he'd slaughter these people… Hm, it was a funny thought. But something was bugging the hell out of him, this voice, and a tiny voice within his mind that was talking rapidly.

That was the reason why he was up here in the first place, this voice annoyed him and he wished for it to go away. The chatter was something he'd heard before, something from a long ago memory that he couldn't yet remember… What was it? Who was it?

…Then it hit him, it was Zack.

_It took you forever._

But he was encased within a memory.

_His muscles ached, something that hadn't happened since his youth, when Hojo worked him almost to death as a child, the days he loathed and hated to remember. And yet now he was constantly being reminded of those terrible times in which he had existed. With the perils he faced to live, and the pain he had to endure. Now, as a grown man, still tied and yet freer than before, he looked before him at a woman who was changing that, an assassin named Hikari. _

_Hikari was an assassin of Crimson, the most dangerous and threatening of the entire population that was almost down to two families, Crimson and Ebony, either way, their numbers were down because of him. Yet, this one was different; this woman knew something that they did not. She possessed some sort of stamina that he couldn't believe. It was as if she was different from other people, as if… she were like him. Yet, it was impossible. She was human, of course, and he was something more than that, an experiment, a weapon._

_Or was that true?_

_Eye narrowed at the bleeding figure before him as he tightened his grip upon the Masamune, she was far more worn out than he was, and that was for certain. He could see the rise and fall from her breathing that took place, her shuddering muscles from the strain, her jaw clenched in fury with two katana in her hand, gripping them tightly without a care if they could kill anything around her. Or even anymore, she included. He was surprised she had lasted this long, having just met her, the introductions were… odd. The mako-hued man had never had someone talk to him in that manner before._

_He didn't like it, nor did he like her._

_Her family trait of silver eyes shown like her deadly glinting blades, a few cuts, deep and shallow were on her form, her clothing was in partial tatters at this point because of their fight. There was no doubt that a great warrior stood before him. He never denied a worthy opponent, like his second, Zackary Donovan. That man was the only other person in existence that could stand against him like this._

_It was unnerving that a woman could._

_Taking a moment, he shifted his grip as he watched her fly at him. Her brown hair fluttering like some sort of muddy stream, gold sparkling by the lights that weren't there. It had been so long that day was now night and they fought within his office in this darkness, one push the wrong way—and they would die._

_His eyes continued to be focused upon this woman as she fought him, more slashes and clangs, bangs and slices came from their blades as they danced this endless dance that may never end, dancing with death as it were they continued to do this, smiles of bitterness in their eyes, and there was an understanding._

_Neither of them were fighting each other for revenge, or hate, but it was for orders. They were alike—they were both slaves… Slaves to something that they were born into._

_And something went off in his heart… Something…_

_Something that doomed him from the very start._

His eyes fluttered open as the memory finished playing within his mind, and the voice started its chatter once more. Finally it made him realize who it was.

It wasn't a memory, or his insanity, it was a ghost by the name of Zackary. And all he knew was that… He was forgiven.

Reno and Rude stood there, it was a simple thing they did, in fact it was more so of them guarding the door leading into the dining room so that no one could disturb the group inside. The two had been ordered earlier to do that, and to not cause any sort of disruptions. But RENO was one of the two men standing there, there was no such thing as 'no disruptions' in his book. Something was bound to happen.

And like all things bad, it happened.

"So Rude… Who do ya' like better?"

There was an eyebrow raised from those words as Rude was interested in what his partner said.

"Yeah, like outta the babes…"

And it lowered as the interest lost; he had played this game before, and was not looking forward to a repeat of it. Since of course the last one there was still blackmail the other had on him about that. Something he didn't want getting out after all.

"…" Silence answered Reno.

"Aw come on! Fine, I'll go first, damn…"

Interest was shown again as he heard those words from Reno, it was going to be odd to hear that Reno had his eyes on only ONE girl instead of a few thousand.

Reno leaned closer to his partner, looking from side to side as he rose himself up to whisper into the ear of the other man in a soft voice so that he couldn't be heard. There was no doubt that he would have his head cut off if that happened, something he didn't want. If he didn't have a head, how could he drink, or look at sexy women?! "…The Yuffie girl."

Behind the dark shades, Rude blinked a few times with confusion in his brown colored orbs, he waited a minute for the other to elaborate but finally seeing that he wouldn't, he glanced as his partner, sliding his shades down to look at him and had just a few words to say to the other man. "You're crazy."

And a characteristic grin appeared on his features as he replied. "I know."

Rude's faith in humanity lowered.

While two figures watched, knowing what might happen, they waited patiently for the idiots to get themselves together and finally save the world. But of course it was going to take time, and them meddling within the affairs.

At least they were going to save their home!

Right?

**TWFTPTWFTPTWFTPTWFTP**

**Charan-Amaya**: Well I've been working on this for ages and you can kiss my ass if you think this sucks. I've redone this already and I feel the pain in my hands ow it hurts it's the middle of the night and I want my Vincent.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY VINNY. You got to be near her.

**Vincent**: I hate you.

**Zack**: At least I'm here…

**Sephiroth**: Just review the newer version!

**Charan-Amaya**: Oh, and I ask for you to give me your opinions on what might happen! REVIEW!


	11. Festivals

**The War for the Planet**

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Festivals**

Five days had passed, in what seemed to be almost an eternity of waiting and anxiety, the days had passed by the seconds of eternity, eons of minutes, and hours seemed like they would never pass. To have two days left was a miracle that only the wonders of the Ancients could bring to them, the Planet was on their side after all, what a surprise, since, of course… They had to save this world anyways. But the horrid things that were to come to pass within the near future. But for a short while they allowed themselves to forget everything, and to just be young once more because of a certain festival that was being held in Wutai. This festival only took place once every five years, and since it was in fact that this year was to be that year, Yuffie had convinced them (most) to dress up in the tradition garbs of the Wutai for the time being. A grin was on her face as she skipped around, yes, skipping, much to everyone's fear and amazement on how she could talk THAT fast and skip at the same time while looking at a person without crashing.

"Okay, Yuffie, we'll do it!" Cloud sighed as the young woman, who acted like a child, finally stopped her long and annoying rant. But oh, he had just invited on the hurricane instead of just a small storm.

But in a flash, she was gone to fetch the garbs she would choose for them to wear at the festival, whether they like it or not…

Thankfully, the former General, had disappeared on them for the time being, it was both a blessing and a douse of paranoia to them all, perhaps the genetically-enhanced man had some ability to look into the future… Maybe that was why he was always seen around Vincent… No one really knew.

It seemed that the two of them would talk almost constantly to one another for reasons that were unknown to everyone. The heated debates the two participated in seemed to both involve them all, and yet it was none of the business, several of the rather large group said that

Frustrated, he closed his cerulean hues, rubbing his temples, this thinking was becoming too much for him. With these strange changes, stranger than the events that had occurred before, he didn't know what he was to do now. He was supposed to be the leader of this now rather large group, with people from ShinRa, at least, formerly of ShinRa, helping them to save the Planet. He wouldn't be too surprised if soon Rufus tried to take over… It was the man's style after all.

Yet what probably was the oddest thing of all, out of the strange and weird things that had been happening, was the fact that the one and only Sephiroth, none other than their former enemy, was also helping them defeat Genesis and Vice. Maybe Sephiroth was turning back into the man he thought to be his hero when he was a child, a foolish thought, there was no doubt about that, but he couldn't help but think about it that way… It had been, what, ten years since the burning of Niblehiem? It had been such a long time, but he still remembered the horror as if it was yesterday, everyone, everyone he knew back then had changed.

Even from four years ago they had changed, hell, even from a year there was some differences with them all. It wasn't surprising, of course people grew, sometimes apart; at least… for now that hadn't happened to their group, they all (kinda) had a strong bond to one another. It was odd, they were all rather different, and had lost a member several years ago, Aeris was killed by Sephiroth. Just being reminded of that made his blood boil with hate towards the swordsman, he wished to draw his blade, and impale him just like he had done to the pink-clad flower girl years ago.

Shaking his head, to rid himself of the memory, he had to remind himself that they did need the sword-arm Sephiroth possessed, and the fact it seemed to slight open up the gunman to have Sephiroth near, and with his former condition, which Cloud doubted he was fully recovered from, he wanted to make sure the gunman was calm, relaxing. This was another reason he had agreed to stay an insufferable week with Yuffie, in her home. This was as close to hell as he had ever gotten, and of course he didn't like it, nor would he ever care to.

Now, there was another thought that came to the blonde, he wondered if--… Oh no, that was interrupted by the bounding ninja holding what looked to be a long of closing and dumped it into a messy pile on the wooden floor as she rushed to get everyone in the room, which, took only a moment. Several of them, mainly men, were grumbling about this situation, being forced to look like fools for the enjoyment of the hyperactive ninja. Yet they were reminded that the only reason they were sleeping soundly for the moment was because of her, along with eating pretty well, they had to shut their traps for now, closing their eyes, and soon enough, finally, they stopped, sitting in front of the jumping ninja.

"Okay then! Now, tonight is the Wutai Festival of Hope… It's a celebration that happens only every seven years, so, yeah, it's special AND a HUGE deal. "

That had lost half of the group, they were asleep.

Which caused Yuffie to huff and pout, which then Godo came with a rather long stick, knocking the sleepers (Reno, who snored the most) on the heads to wake them up, scolding the 'young ones' for sleeping during an important information thing……

And finally Yuffie continued. "…Okay… Well, you have to dress up, just pick, sheesh." She walked out of the room, tugging a small green-purple kimono with her, a grin on her lips as she thought of what was to happen.

Lord Godo stood now in front of them, looking with looming eyes, daring them to protest. "Now, any questions."

Rufus, who seemed to be disgusted with the idea of getting out of his lovely and crisp white suit, looking at the kimonos with disdain, he raised his hand to ask a question, arrogance pouring like acid out of each and every syllable. "Must we do this, dress in such… ridiculous clothing to participate in some festival?" There was a hint of malice his tone, the rift between Wutai and Midgar, at least for their former and now leaders, was continued to be a gap wider than the shrinking North Crater.

--------------

Sephiroth had remained away this time, once more standing before the koi pond, thinking of the past. No, it was not only the past, but of what was going to happen, he contemplated his own existence, and what he was to do now when he had 'repaid' his debt to Vincent…

Perhaps he should wonder more of his past? Perhaps once more, as he thought of what was to happen, a certain someone came, tapping him on the shoulder. Whipping around, the General stared at the arrogant assassin, she took something from her pocket, it was a rose, one not made of plant, but… of crystal.

"Hikari would've probably given it to you herself; she had a thing for you, since she could never kill you. That was her way after all, except… She died."

"…" Sephiroth stared down at the delicate crystal rose within his hand, a questioning look somewhere deep within his eyes, hidden behind the mako-JENOVA ice that was covering everything, even the screaming soul that dwelled deep within.

He could see it… He could see her…

_Roses, that was what she first saw… Red ones that covered the small field, it held one monument beyond its black cold fence. It was decorated with the finest of metals, and marble carved in the exact likeness of the man who laid there, within the grave, Sephiroth. The roses were the deepest shades of that bloodied crimson hue, covering what could have been grass, perhaps not. This place was fake; everything that was of this place, it was all just some sort of cover-up for the true sorrow that was withheld within its confines._

_It was easy for her to jump it, even if there was that rather pesky wound stabbed and bleeding on her left side, the same side she had the object. The reason she was going there in the first place was because of what she had with her; the sheath to the famous sword that Sephiroth had wielded Masamune._

_Her black shirt was blood spattered with the fight she had just been in with her own family only minutes before. None of that mattered, not that she was betrayed, or that her own family had almost taken her life this time. He was all that mattered, even dead she felt the same emotion causing the crystal tears to fall down her face. A perfect shape, long to a degree and perfect for her dark, long brown hair that was not wet with the water she had fallen into while fighting. Her clothing soaked her messy locks mattered, stringy even._

_Not even that mattered to her now. Hikari's breathing was getting more and more painful, harder with each breath. She knew she didn't have much time before the inevitable came. Death. Something she didn't fear anymore. It didn't matter, he was gone, dead, and she didn't want her life, not without him._

_Stumbling through the roses, breaking them, showering the petals all over her shirt and it was now more torn on the ends than before. Her sleeves were cut up from the blades she had barely missed and there was a hole where the stab wound was…_

_It seemed like eternity on this night with the moon shining brightly all around, she stumbled a few more steps forward, right before she could be firmly in front of the grave she tripped on the tattered of her skirt. Reaching out, with her right and unoccupied hand, she caught herself on the grave; still she clutched the sheath to her heart with what little strength she had left. Upon her knees, that bled with the thorns and stone, lifting her head, soft silver moonlight eyes gazed as she looked at the name: Sephiroth._

_And the words: A man we will always remember._

_A bitter smile came over her lips before a new wave o tears came over her, taken over by the grief she leaned down, blood dripping over a few roses, hitting the tombstone, oh, how funny it was,_

_Weakness took over her form, almost collapsing she leaned her good-side against the grave, her hues looking at the name above her, reading it over and over again, still it was the same as before; Sephiroth._

_It took time, minutes passed as the moon, which for some reason within the city of Midgar it could be seen, perhaps the Planet smiled upon her? Or maybe it was the spot, where the roses grew._

_She was paler than she had been, the loss of blood causing such. And it still dripped down, staining her clothing, the ground around her…_

_Let a blood red rose, as if someone else controlled it, it flew down and landed on her tattered flesh._

_The sheath was still clutched to her heart, the jewel studded decoration he rarely ever used, preferring to carry the sword without having anything to cover the deadly blade from slicing someone on accident. It was done on purpose, when the General was unhappy._

_Her had reached up, tracing the letters of gold until it to fell down, and she let out a breath as once more, tears fell from her eyes as she said one final thing, a s if she could speak with the man himself. "I love you…"_

_Hikari's silver hues closed for the last time after that left her lips, her body relaxed and she was leaning on the grave, a tear on her cheek. Her breathing had stopped her heart never to beat once more._

_She was gone._

Snapping out was what to be a trance, perchance a memory of some sort? Sephiroth looked, noticing that the arrogant woman was out of sight. There was no certainty within him on what it was… Just that it he knew who was in it, and that woman had died a long time ago. Maybe he was seeing her death, but why did it matter? The woman was dead, there was nothing more to it, naught more than energy within the lifestream now, what a pathetic fate for those who were mortal, and there was no helping it…

It happened to everyone and everything in the end, no matter what happened or who they were, even he one day would have the same fate as those before him, but he intended to prolong that as long as possible.

Not that it was a hard task for someone of his power.

Ah, as kimonos were passed out, Vincent was tossed the remaining one, which he was refusing mentally to wear no matter that begged or attempted to force him into the garment within his hands. It was a lovely shade of red, matching the color of his cape and eyes, with markings of black that turned to be a dragon swirling around the outfit. There was no way even in Hojo's hell that he would wear such a thing. His outfit was his armor, protecting him from those outside. The tattered cape represented the burden he still carried for the Planet, the black of the darkness that concealed his still bleeding heart. Closing his crimson eyes to attempt to block out the grumblings of the other members around him, yet the squealing of females was enough to cause his crimson hues to open and glare.

Tifa was sporting a soft blue kimono, covering with flowers of golden hues; she twirled around, a smile on her lips as she stood by Cloud, who was luckily in a male yukata. Unlike the unlucky few males who were stuck within the female parts of the outfits, he didn't wish for it. But some of them had grudgingly changed into the outfits, sneers on their faces as they looked around.

Out of the lot, the females, along with Rufus were stuck in kimonos. The rest of the males so far, wore yukatas of varying shades.

Syn came out wearing a dark gray kimono, it was covered in soft pink sewn blossoms, most likely sakura flowers spread over the outfit, and a smile was on her lips as she started to tie her long locks in a twist upon her head, pulling out a few sakura-engraved hair combs to keep her heavy hair up. She seemed to be made for such a role, sitting on the ground properly, looking around. "Well…How nice…" She readjusted the pink obi around her waist.

Cloud and Tifa sat by together, both clad in blue, one dark, one light. While Tifa was still messing with the golden obi, attempting to bow it until Syn scooted over and tied it in a proper bow for her. "Thanks." She offered to Syn, who shrugged it off and went back to her other spot, a soft grin on her lips looking at how bagging the outfits were on several of the people there.

Rufus, who was glad within a white kimono, sat down, almost pouting as he tightened the soft pale yellow obi around his waist, feeling both insulted and rather feminine within the outfit, he couldn't help but narrow his sapphire hues, glaring at his employees as they snickered and chuckled at what their boss was wearing, yet after a few glares they finally stopped their chuckles and settled down to wait for what was next.

Yuffie finally bounded back into the room, wearing a deep purple hued kimono with green vines intertwined all around it, her soft golden obi was tied perfectly as she twirled around the room, her sleeves a little too long as she flapped them around, a wide grin on her lips as she moved and sat down with them, shaking so had since she didn't wish to keep still. A grin was wide on her lips as she sort of rocked back and forth, not a word spoken. The hyperactive ninja seemed content with just rocking back and forth, keeping her eyes closed as she tried to not laugh her ass off.

Once more Lord Godo entered into the room, sitting down with them he glared at Vincent who bluntly refused to change into a kimono. This man would not tolerate the disrespecting of his country within his own home. He stood up, walking over to Vincent Valentine, taking his place right in front of the man with his arms placed across his chest, glaring up at the taller and more menacing figure.

"Why are you not wearing the kimono?"

"…"

Unfortunately, Leonardo made his entrance. He was almost dancing in with a special twinkle in his old eyes as he swung himself over to Vincent, wrapping an arm around the slimmer gunman's shoulders, a grin in place as he leaned some of his massive form on the man. "Ah Vincent, we know you love to dress in such odd clothing, come on, try it out. It's not like it's going to kill you, and you do need to get out of that awful black, gold, and red outfit. It looks horrible on you, so dress like a proper man for once."

There was silence. Laughter followed that silence as several people within the room busted into laughter, and Vincent slipped out of the room, the kimono was on Leonardo's head.

The gunman had disappeared without a trace, he was gone into thin air as quick as he could, slipping out to find a standing Sephiroth, a brow raised as he looked at the figure, walking behind him, his pale lips parting. "Hm, Sephiroth…"

Turning around, his silver tresses swishing, he looked at the gunman, a silver brow raised in question. "Why are you here Valentine?" There was a pause before the mako-hued man spoke once more. "Is there something you wish to discuss?"

Nothing was said for a moment, the gunman chose to remain silent as he stood there, looking at the man that could be his child.

Genesis looked at 'Omega' a frown upon his lips as he heard the news once more. "What do you mean; we lost the member of Crimson? How could that foolish child escape from this place?"

There was a shrug from his brother, there seemed to be no caring in whether they kept their little hostage or not, so far he had been the only key to lure Crimson to their trap, and then to capture the WEAPON controller. Which now, was most likely out of their grasp unless Crimson decided them enough of a threat to eliminate, which hopefully, if their plan was to go according to plan, that was what had to happen?

Unfortunately, there was nothing more they could do in that area than wait for the next move from their enemy, but, of course they were going to send a few 'troops' to surprise them, keeping the little bugs upon their toes.

"Brother, with these humans we must be patient, or they will scatter like ants and we may never get the war we need to gather the energy needed… So we can destroy this world and move on to the next."

There was a nod. "Of course, Omega, you are right… Yet…" There was a pause, a frown following such a thing. "These humans are powerful, and with Sephiroth and Chaos on their side, there is no doubt they will be a challenge to defeat. Though, we need Chaos to complete our ritual and drag our brother with us, if we cannot… Then this will wait for another century… Or so."

"If we fail, brother, we will be waiting for over five-hundred years for our next chance to come, would you really wish to wait such a time for out next chance to arise?"

"We won't, do not worry Omega, we will have our chance soon." The elder turned a grin upon his tanned lips as he looked at the paler one. "The time has come, my brother."

Syn was sitting upon the roof of the Wutai Palace, within her hands she attempted to fix her broken cell phone, or at least, she was trying to get a signal to contact her family with. Yet so far there was nothing, not even a beep to give her hope of contacting them…

Yet, as if it was a miracle just for her, the lovely cell phone rang, and quickly she answered it. "Hello? This is Syn… what is it?"

"Sis… I'm safe… Don't go to save me, Kay?"

"Cha…You're safe? Promise?"

"'Course."

"Stay with the rest of the family, tell them my orders are for them to organize the forces, repair the weapons… We're going for a full-scale war, production at full, put everything to an operational status as quickly as possible, we don't have time for bullshit."

"Alright, as you says Syn. But… Be careful, these… things have powers our family hasn't dealt with."

"I will be just… Don't get your ass captured."

"Promise."

Hanging up the phone, a smile was upon her lips, putting away the little device she slowly but surely made her way to the ground, careful to not damage the delicate reddish siding of the house as she slowly slid her down the side of the wall. A grin was on her lips, her feet touching the damp ground. There was no doubt that this was going to get started soon, along with her hope for war was coming true, she had always wished to use the big guns, and finally it was her chance.

Though, a soft worry nagged her mind, a what-if situation about those she cared for loosing their lives, but pushing it aside of course that was the cost of war. And besides, Crimson could always repopulate and such… Not everyone would die.

Though, she felt rather cold by her mental thoughts bursting those things out, as if she actually didn't care for her family, along with her own siblings, perhaps it was the role of being the Crimson Rose taking over her finally, was she becoming cold like those before her? Was this role taking her over? There was no doubt she worried over this fact, but forced herself to calm… She couldn't loose it in thoughts like these, at least not now.

Looking up towards the sky she attempted to wonder at why she was being this way, so cold and heartless, actually, she felt as if she was like Hikari, her late cousin who was born and raised to be the best fighter their was. Sadly enough even she died, most likely to love… Did Hikari love? She had always asked herself that about her favorite cousin, curious at why she had run away from crimson, knowing that it would cost her… her life… Sooner or later they all died, yet her cousin had gone too soon. But she was a young teen when that had happened, about a year before she became the Rose of Crimson… Also called 'The Crimson Rose' since she was the leader after all, even if those below her didn't obey most of the time, actually, it was almost all of the time they didn't heed the words she said, and wondered why they failed afterwards. What foolish people, perhaps they needed an intelligent readjustment… After the war. That was when she'd do it… After this all finally passed.

Finally it was time for it to end, no doubt she was happy with this, no doubt she loved everything. A smile was placed upon her lips as she got up and walked away, humming a tune. There was a festival after all, being happy was the mood of the moment!

Charan-Amaya: I am SO sorry for the long update, so many things have been going on. I have new friends, hard classes, and I'm SO SO Sorry for neglecting you all! I promise NEVER to do it again!

3 And I have a love.


End file.
